Los Diez Sacrificios Humanos
by Angelique18
Summary: Toda historia tiene dos versiones. Al menos eso es lo que suelen decir, pero de verdad ¿todo es lo que parece? Un día descubrió que toda su vida le habían mentido y a partir de ese momento supo que nada seria igual.
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

**El Principio Del Fin**

_Konohagakure No Sato_ es una aldea ninja que se encuentra rodeada principalmente por grandes bosques. En el centro de un claro, dentro de esa enorme red verde, se hallaba un pequeño altar de piedra y sobre él había dos pequeños bebes: un niño de cabello rubio y una niña con una espesa mata de pelo rojo; ambos tenían los ojos abiertos (cosa extraña para ser recién nacidos) y mostraban así sus hermosos ojos azules.

Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki yacían sobre el suelo polvoriento, manchados de sangre. Ambos tenían una enorme herida en el tórax por donde la sangre abandonaba sus cuerpos, pero a pesar de que sabían que su muerte se acercaba, sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a los pequeños que lloraban con fuerza, mientras sus pequeñas manos estaban entrelazadas: esos niños que desde ese momento tendrían que cargar con el peso de ser los jinchuurikis del _Kiuuby No Kitsune,_ sus hijos.

Las cosas habían terminado de esa manera porque un sujeto con una máscara había extraído al demonio del cuerpo de Kushina y posteriormente lo había utilizado para intentar destruir a la aldea; por esa razón Minato se vio en la necesidad de sacrificar a sus propios hijos para salvar a todos del horror de la muerte. Habían efectuado el sello prohibido del clan Uzumaki y sacrificado sus vidas para lograr sellar al demonio. Sin embargo, ahora, en sus últimos minutos de vida, no podían evitar sentirse culpables y miserables por haber convertido en sacrificios humanos a sus propios hijos.

Cuando finalmente el Sandaime Hokage pudo atravesar la barrera hecha por la mujer de Uzu, sabía que ya no podría hacer nada para salvar a los dos héroes de Konoha. En aquel momento todo lo que podría hacer por ellos era cuidar de sus pequeños hijos, esos niños que apenas llevaban unas horas en el mundo y ya lo habían perdido todo. Fue justamente en ese momento que algo extraño sucedió… un brillo dorado cubrió a los pequeños que comenzaron a llorar con fuerza.

El llanto de los bebes resultaba tan desgarrador que Sarutobi se acercó a ellos y, con asombro, contempló como por las mejillas de los hermanos rodaban lagrimas de sangre. Al mirar los ojos de los niños con preocupación, se dio cuenta de que estos ya no tenían el color azul que habían tenido hasta hacia pocos minutos. Ahora eran de un profundo color morado con un extraño patrón de anillos.

El Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, jamás en toda su vida había visto algo como aquello. Obviamente (y como todos los Shinobi's del mundo) había escuchado hablar de esos ojos; pero el nunca había esperado que un Kekkei Gekkai, que llevaba unos dos mil años perdido, apareciera en su aldea y mucho menos que aquellos niños, los hijos del Yondaime Hokage, fueran sus poseedores.

Los otros ninjas que habían llegado junto a Sarutobi estaban tan perdidos intentando encontrar un soplo de vida en sus héroes que no se habían dado cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pasando a sus espaldas. Cuando el brillo dorado desapareció, los niños, agotados de tanto llorar, se quedaron profundamente dormidos y aun así sus manos permanecían unidas; casi parecía como si supieran que a partir de ese momento solo se tendrían a sí mismos.

Una semana después de que el Sandaime Hokage descubriera a los hermanos y su increíble Kekkei Gekkai, Jiraiya y Tsunade se presentaron ante su despacho con la cara cubierta de lágrimas.

—¿Es cierto? —fue lo primero que preguntó el Gamma Sennin.

Sarutobi dejó de enfrentarse a su invencible enemigo, el papeleo, para mirar a su alumno a los ojos.

—Si te refieres a la muerte de Minato y Kushina, sí, es cierto.

La mujer de pelo rubio se dejó caer al suelo, donde abrazó sus rodillas en un completo estado de depresión; las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas parecían no tener fin y por esa razón fue que el Maestro dejó su escritorio para consolar a su alumna.

—Sus hijos viven—dijo Sarutobi, y Tsunade levantó el rostro con una débil sonrisa dibujada en el.

—¿Hijos? —preguntó con un susurro—. ¿Qué no era solo un niño?

—No, son un niño y una niña—respondió el viejo hombre—. Son idénticos a sus padres, aunque… —se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Aunque qué?— pregunto Jiraiya que se mantenía impasible, intentando (sin éxito) tranquilizar a la rubia que amaba.

Hiruzen Sarutobi miró el rostro de sus estudiantes y se dio cuenta de que si no podía decirles aquel secreto a ellos, no podría contárselo a nadie.

—Será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos—murmuró—; solo prométanme que no le contarán a nadie sobre lo que verán.

—No entiendo nada, Viejo—el Gamma Sennin parecía haber olvidado su tristeza (momentáneamente)—. Pero sí, lo prometo.

—Síganme—dijo el hombre saliendo de su despacho y dirigiéndose a donde unos ANBU, que eran enteramente de su confianza, cuidaban a los pequeños que habían salvado a la aldea.

—Im…imposible…. ¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!—muchos creerían que esas palabras del gran Gama Sennin se debían a la destrucción de Konoha, debido a la liberación del zorro demonio, _Kiuuby no Kitsune_ pero… no era así.

—No lo sé, Jiraiya, pero menos mal que me los llevé antes de que alguno de mis concejales los viera —mencionó con voz cansada el ahora Hokage de Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien en ese momento se encontraba en una habitación levemente amplia, su lugar preferido para hablar sobre temas importantes.

En aquella habitación había dos hombres y una mujer con expresión de incredulidad en sus rostros; no podían creer lo que veían: frente a ellos había una cuna de madera blanca, con patrones de figuras asimétricas; de un lado eran flores y en el otro había varias herramientas ninjas como Kunais y Shuriken's.

—Es que… es increíble… —el Gamma Sannin parecía aturdido, aun no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos—, yo solo vi una vez… pero esto… esto…

—¿Lo viste una vez, Jiraiya? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Dónde lo viste exactamente?

—Fue durante la tercera guerra. ¿Te acuerdas que me ausenté durante tres años en Ame?

—Sí, Orochimaru y Tsunade me hablaron de que te quedaste para cuidar a tres huérfanos.

—Eso tres huérfanos eran más de lo que parecía, viejo, pues uno de ellos también lo tenía...

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no los trajiste a Konoha?

—Solo les entrené, no podía traerlos a la aldea pues ellos tenían que serle fieles a la suya… además, yo pensé que él sería aquel niño de la profecía…

—Sí, tú me hablaste sobre ello, pero decías que era Minato. ¿No?

—Lo creí, hasta hace unos días….pero estos niños…

—Naruto, Jiraiya… no le digas niño, él es tu ahijado—una tercera voz se metió en la conversación. Tsunade la nieta del Shodaime Hokage—. ¿Acaso has oído que yo me dirija a Naoki como "niña"? Son hijos de nuestros alumnos, después de todo.

—Lo siento…. es que aun no me encuentro bien… necesito sentarme—mencionó el Gama Sennin haciendo lo que mencionó. Después de respirar varias veces, se centró en la cuna que estaba frente a él.

—Cuéntame más de ese niño de Ame, Jiraiya—pidió Sarutobi a su alumno.

—Bien, se llamaba Nagato podía dominar los cinco elementos, era un prodigio y no solo eso… pudo crear Jutsus nunca antes vistos, apostaría que en unos años le hubiera hecho frente a Minato.

—Esto es interesante, pero ¿solo eso? ¿No había otro detalle?

—Bueno… había algo que siempre me inquietaba y más cuando conocí a Kushina.

—¿Kushina? ¿de qué se trata? —preguntó Tsunade algo inquieta por el destino que se marcaba frente a ellos.

—Nagato tenía el cabello rojo brillante… igual que Kushina, creí que era sumamente raro ver ese tipo de cabello y peor en un lugar lluvioso como Ame… —murmuró el hombre.

—Jiraiya, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

—Creo…. dime tú, viejo.

—Cuando era niño, yo una vez vi la esposa del primer Hokage y…

—¿En serio? Y yo que creía que a su edad ya se le había olvidado todo— interrumpió Jiraiya con una risa estruendosa. Sarutobi solo cerró los ojos alzando el puño y diez segundos después el Sannin tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza —…viejo, usted sí que no tiene sentido de humor.

—Y tú no sabes respetar a tus mayores, pero bueno…—el Sandaime puso los ojos en blanco—. El punto es que la esposa del primer Hokage era Mito Uzumaki y la primer Jinchuuriki del Kiuuby…

—¿Y?

—Ella tenía cabello rojo, me entere hace décadas que los miembros del clan Uzumaki son reconocidos por poseer cabello de color rojo.

—Pero viejo, Nagato estuvo en Ame y…

—Sí, se lo que me estás diciendo Jiraiya y no te he contado que cuando Uzushiogakure fue destruida, los miembros restantes de clan Uzumaki se esparcieron por todo el mundo… ¿vas entendiendo?

—Bien, no hay que ser tonto para pensar que Nagato era un Uzumaki pero ¿qué hay con eso?

—Jiraiya, si un Uzumaki nació con el Rinnegan… no sería una locura que otros lo hayan hecho—mencionó el Sandaime, viendo con atención la cuna que se encontraba frente de ellos. Jiraiya alzó la cabeza dándose cuenta de algo.

—Viejo, usted dijo que la esposa de Hashirama era una Uzumaki ¿no?—el Sandaime asintió—. Pero también la primer Jinchuuriki del Kiuuby ¿correcto?

—Sí. ¿Qué hay con eso, Jiraiya?—como respuesta, el Gama Sennin se puso de pie y se acercó a la cuna viendo con gran atención a los bebes: un niño de cabello rubio con marcas en la mejilla en forma de bigote, y una niña con el cabello rojo tan intenso que recordaba al color de la sangre fresca. Ambos niños tenían entreabiertos sus ojos mostrando un brillo levemente morado.

—Es solo que me parece increíble…—el hombre tenía una enorme sonrisa.

—Jiraiya, ¿qué sucede?

—Es eso… debe de ser eso. ¡Estoy seguro!

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Sarutobi acercándose a la cuna para ver a los infantes junto con su alumno, que se sobó la barbilla pensativamente.

Tsunade, extrañamente, permanecía callada perdida en sus caóticos pensamientos sobre el destino que le había tocado a esos niños: inmediatamente después de venir al mundo perdían a sus padres, quedando solos; además, debían cargar con el responsable de aquellas muertes, el Kiuuby. Pero lo peor no era eso, no; además de aquello poseían el Doujutsu más poderoso de todos.

—Es el destino… debe de ser eso estos niños son "El niño de la profecía".

—¿De la profecía? ¿Por qué lo dices Jiraiya? Según me has dicho, lo has pensando dos veces y no resultó al final… —Tsunade rompió el silencio que se hizo después de aquellas palabras.

—Mírenlo de este modo: estos niños son hijos de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki (extraordinarios ninjas en sus tiempos) herederos de ambos clanes, siendo aparentemente parientes lejanos del mismo clan de Nagato (el poseedor del Rinnegan), peor aún, los actuales Jinchuurikis del Kiuuby y siendo hijos de la anterior, además que los Namikaze es un clan cercano al Senju, y esto es lo mejor, su nombres son Naruto… el nombre del personaje de mi historia sobre el salvador del mundo basándome de la profecía… y Naoki es el nombre de la esposa de Rikudō Sennin en las leyendas.

Sarutobi y Tsunade se quedaron completamente helados por tanta información, ¡todo! maldita sea, todo era sumamente cierto… si lo veían como lo había puesto Jiraiya era sumamente irreal, pero la prueba más clara eran los ojos de los recién nacidos que, aunque no podían abrirlos completamente, se podían ver esos ojos anillados de color morado en sus diminutos rostros.

_¿Qué es lo que haremos?_ pensó el Sandaime. No era para menos, ya que los concejales… en especial Danzou, verían a los niños como un arma y debido a que todos querían que el Rinnegan fuera reproducido para aumentar el estatus de Konoha, intentarían utilizarlos.

—Primero muerto que usar a estos niños como un arma —murmuro Sarutobi, aunque ciertamente no podía negarse lo que sucedería en el futuro: que el consejo quisiera la restauración de clan Uzumaki… sería solo una tapadera para conseguir el Rinnegan. Eso no podría evitarlo, pero lo que sí podía evitar era que Danzou les pusiera las manos a los pequeños Uzumaki.

Conocía perfectamente al halcón de guerra tanto que apostaría a que querría usarlos como arma de guerra.

—Viejo… ¿qué haremos?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No se haga el tonto conmigo, viejo, sé que está pensando en esa vil rata de Danzou y, aunque no sé qué le puede esperar en el futuro a estos niños como Jinchuurikis del Kiuuby, Minato pidió que fueran tratados como héroes…pero lo dudo mucho, ya que todos descargaran el odio por la bestia hacia estos niños.

—Jiraiya tiene razón, Sarutobi–sensei, estos niños no tendrán una vida normal, pues es seguro que todos los aldeanos los odiarán por el monstruo que cargan dentro… —Tsunade estaba preocupada; ahora que Kushina (su alumna) había muerto, sentía que tenía la obligación moral de proteger a sus hijos.

—Eso es algo que podamos comprobar con el tiempo, pero no hay que ser un genio para saber que estos niños serán codiciados… ¡Mierda!

— ¿Eh? Viejo, no creía que usted diría malas palabras… pero no importa ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

—Si lo pensamos con cuidado, no pueden mostrarse ante la aldea con esos ojos. ¿Qué podría ocurrir?—como siempre Tsunade hacia uso de su gran inteligencia—. Lo mismo que a Nagato… serían asesinados— ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, pues de ninguna forma podían permitir que aquello pasara.

—El único modo es que nos llevemos a los niños lejos…

— ¿Para qué, Jiraiya? —Sarutobi hacía a su cerebro trabajar buscando una solución para aquel lio que les había dejado Minato.

—Es lo mejor, viejo, es obvio que tendrán que aprender a dominar sus futuras habilidades, ya que si no lo hacen podría cumplirse el temor de Minato… y serían cazados hasta ser asesinados por ninjas de Iwa.

—Yo creo que la cosa es peor, supongo que serían todas las naciones ninjas— Tsunade tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro, aunque eso no la hacía ver menos hermosa.

—Y ahora que la aldea esta indefensa, no podemos arriesgarnos a que suceda eso, debemos llevarnos a los niños.

—Pero Jiraiya, eso también sería terrible—el Sandaime no estaba de acuerdo—. Es mejor que tengan una infancia normal, si los entrenan toda su niñez no me imagino qué podría suceder... ya tienen mucho con ser huérfanos, tener al Kiuuby en su interior y además el peso de salvar el mundo ninja…

—Cuando hablas así nadie se puede negar… pero entonces, viejo, ¿qué haremos? El problema es el mismo, que todos podrán ver el Rinnegan…

—No exactamente, existe un modo… aunque sería un poco arriesgado, pero podría funcionar—dijo el Hokage con voz seria. Sabía bien que esa acción podría costarle el cuello pero no había de otra.

Varios días después, en el mismo salón, se encontraban dos ninjas singulares de toda la aldea pertenecientes a dos clanes antiguos de renombre. Se trataba de Hiashi Hyuuga y Fugaku Uchiha; también se encontraba una persona más, y por mucho más importante que aquel par: el Yondaime Kazekage.

Los dos primeros habían sido llamados personalmente por el Sannin Jiraiya y viendo que el asunto era importante acudieron de inmediato solo para llevarse la mayor de las sorpresas, (que casi les causa un infarto) los poseedores de su Doujutsu hermano tenían menos de un mes de haber nacido. Y el Kazekage había asistido principalmente porque ese día se llevaría a cabo el funeral de uno de sus mejores amigos y su esposa, pero la Sannin Tsunade le había dicho que el Sandaime tenía algo importante que deseaba discutir con él antes de que se marchara.

Fugaku, Hiashi y El Yondaime Kazekage estaban impactados por lo que estaban viendo, en especial el Uchiha al ver en los contenedores del Kiuuby los ojos que le pertenecieron al creador del mundo Shinobi: Rikudō Sennin. Y que además era el Doujutsu que dio nacimiento al suyo.

Después de que el Sandaime les informara sobre el asunto, los dos jefes de clanes y el líder de la aldea de Suna se mostraron sumamente molestos e incrédulos… especialmente porque los contenedores del demonio que había causado destrucción y dolor (tan recientemente) a la aldea eran los posibles causantes de una gran revuelta en el mundo ninja.

¿Quién no se enojaría y se sorprendería? Pero no objetaron nada puesto que debían ver primero por la seguridad de sus respectivos clanes, después sus aldeas. Y sabían que lo mejor para sus clanes y para las aldeas era la supervivencia de los recién nacidos, que eran simplemente el mejor tesoro que podría haber tras dos mil años sin que dicho Doujutsu apareciera.

Jiraiya no se mostró contento por la decisión de su sensei. _¿Llamar a esos? ¡Por los dioses!_ aún él sabía su forma de ser: eran fríos, meticulosos, calculadores y estrategas por naturaleza. Apostaría que en un futuro enviarían peticiones de matrimonio para que sus clanes obtuvieran fama y prestigio.

Tsunade no se encontraba, pues estaba haciendo guardia en la puerta para que nadie supiese lo que se hablaba dentro, pues, a pesar de todas las precauciones de Sarutobi, un ninja experimentado podría descubrir lo que desde hacía varios días se guardaba en secreto.

Sarutobi pensaba igual, pero qué se le podía hacer, no podía evitar correr esos riesgos: era mejor antes que después.

La principal causa de aquellos dos jefes de clanes era simple: eran los poseedores de los Doujutsu, hermanos del Rinnegan aunque la palabra más correcta era _descendientes_ y el Kazekage era uno de los grandes amigos de Minato y por lo tanto ellos eran lo indicado para lo que tenía planeado.

—Entonces Hokage–sama, ¿qué es lo que necesita?

—Verán, principalmente parece que Naruto y Naoki nacieron con el Rinnegan activo. Pero después de investigar, descubrí que en realidad está activado a causa del Kiuuby y se me ha ocurrido una idea… en especial por algunos problemas que surgirían si esto se supiera.

—¿A qué se refiere Hokage–sama?

—Que debido a algunas cuestiones, pensamos que los niños no deben tener activo el Rinnegan, ya que tendríamos problemas tanto de Iwa como de Danzou —aunque lo último lo mencionó en susurro fue escuchado por los cuatro hombres presentes. Fugaku entendió lo que quería decirle el Hokage. Sería terrible que los Jinchuurikis fueran convertidos en armas sin alma (como su hijo Itachi), podía imaginar que eso causaría un desastre.

—Entonces supongo que lo que usted quiere es que busquemos la forma que el Rinnegan de los infantes esté oculto, ¿no?

—Correcto. Pienso que lo podrían mostrar cuando sean Genin o cuando sea el momento apropiado. De esa forma nos evitaríamos unos cuantos dolores de cabeza.

—Bueno, pero eso no explica por qué me mandaron llamar—el Kazekage se dirigió a Sarutobi quien fijó una mirada triste en el hombre.

—Kazekage–dono, sé que usted fue un gran amigo para Minato y por eso es que solo puedo confiarle esto a usted…— Jiraiya no sabía lo que su sensei estaba planeando pero suponía (por la mirada de este) que sería algo muy serio—. Le pido que tome a uno de los infantes y lo proteja en su villa, si se supiera de la existencia de los hermanos las cosas se pondrían muy mal…

— ¡Sarutobi–Sensei! ¡Eso sería horrible, ellos son hermanos deberían permanecer juntos…!

— ¡Silencio, Jiraiya! —el Gamma Sennin se calló en ese momento, pues la voz de Sarutobi era realmente terrorífica.

El Yondaime Kazekage entendía las razones que tenía el anciano para pedirle aquello: si se llegara a descubrir que había dos contenedores del Kiuuby sería una catástrofe pues las aldeas enemigas intentarían por todos los medios apoderarse de alguno con el propósito de aumentar su fuerza militar y atacar a Konoha; también que si se sabía que aquellos niños poseían los ojos de Rikudō Sennin se desataría una cuarta guerra ninja y eso sería terrible para todos.

—Veo su punto y tiene razón en que es mejor ese modo, pero quiero una condición—Sarutobi suspiro levemente, era obvio que todos pedirían algo y parecía que el Kazekage se adelantaría.

—Sí, dígalo.

—Quiero que se haga un matrimonio arreglado.

—¿En serio? ¡Qué sorpresa!

—Deja el sarcasmo, Jiraiya, esto es importante—El Sandaime sabía que eso sería un problema bastante menor que los que le acarrearía el no aceptar la propuesta—. Muy bien

—¡Un Momento!—exclamaron los otros dos hombres y el Sandaime se giró a mirarlos—. ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? Obviamente necesitan que ocultemos el Rinnegan de los niños y por eso estamos aquí pero eso no significa que lo haremos así de simple—Hiashi Hyuuga habló.

—Lo sé, Hiashi, pero el Kazekage se hará cargo de uno de estos niños. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que ninguno de ustedes sería capaz de arriesgar la seguridad de sus respectivos clanes para acoger a uno de los contenedores de Kiuuby— los dos hombres se removieron nerviosos—, pero tienen razón en que ustedes merecerán una recompensa por sus servicios así que díganlo.

— A mi esposa le quedan dos semanas para dar a luz y nos comunicaron mediante un ultrasonido que era niña —dijo Hiashi, y Fugaku gruñó enojado pues él no tenía hijas y recientemente su esposa Mikoto había tenido a Sasuke, y él era únicamente quien podría saber de la condición de los infantes Uzumaki…

—Entonces lo que propones Hiashi es que se haga un arreglo nupcial con tu hija y Naruto, contenedor del Kiuuby, poseedor del Rinnegan e hijo del Yondaime Hokage ¿cierto?

— Si, así es, Hokage–sama —el hombre de ojos perla hablo con calma—, ese niño tiene un gran futuro por delante y, como poseedor de mi Doujutsu hermano, será un gran partido para mi hija.

Sarutobi bufó frustrado. Suponiendo que el Kazekage se llevara a Naoki, en el futuro ella tendría que casarse con algún hijo suyo y Naruto con la heredera del clan Hyuuga, pero… —. ¿Qué deseas tú, Fugaku?

—Realmente yo quisiera (al igual que el Hyuuga) un matrimonio arreglado y ya que solo tengo dos hijos: Itachi y Sasuke quisiera que fuese con la niña— el Gamma Sennin no creía lo que estaba escuchando, su sensei estaba comprometiendo a dos niños inocentes a casarse aun si no amaban a los otros… —. Pero al ser solo dos niños significa que uno de nosotros tendrá que pedir otra cosa —los tres hombres lo miraron incrédulo—, y se me ha ocurrido una idea para solucionar esto de forma justa.

—¿Cuál es, Fugaku?

—Cuando los niños cumplan doce años y se gradúen como Ninjas, tendremos que decirles la verdad de sus orígenes… no me gusta ceder, pero entiendo que el Kazekage tiene más derecho a pedir el matrimonio (pues el cuidara de uno de ellos) por lo que lo que yo pido es que sea la niña quien tome la decisión.

—¡Oh, un momento! ¡Estas diciendo que Naoki tendrá que escoger entre tu hijo Sasuke y uno de los hijos del Kazekage!—gritó aterrado el Gama Sennin ante la mirada de Hiashi, Sarutobi y el Kazekage.

—Haré como que no escuché eso. Ciertamente es eso básicamente pero si las cosas no favorecieran a los Uchiha —dijo—, lo que quiero es una alianza de camaradería, quiero que Sasuke sea puesto en el mismo equipo que los niños Uzumaki.

—¿Por qué razón Fugaku?

—Nada, realmente, pero la fama que obtendría Sasuke siendo reconocido como el compañero de los poseedores del Rinnegan ayudaría a aumentar el prestigio del clan Uchiha.

—Buen punto, pero eso no explica por qué pides que a los doce años se les diga la verdad.

Fugaku desvió la mirada, incómodo.

—Aunque Kushina y yo no nos lleváramos muy bien… ella se convirtió en la esposa de Minato y por honor a su memoria creo que sus hijos deberían saber la verdad acerca de sus padres. No sería justo que se les ocultara.

Los otros tres miraron al líder del clan Uchiha sin creer lo que acababan de escuchar, pues Fugaku no se caracterizaba por tener amabilidad con las demás personas. Sabían que en aquella petición había algo más pero no estaban dispuestos a continuar discutiendo.

—Solo deben ocultar el Rinnegan y yo me haré cargo de lo demás—dijo con voz cansada el Hokage.

Fugaku e Hiashi asintieron y se acercaron a la cuna de los hermanos; los dos activaron sus respectivos Doujutsu y vieron directamente a los ojos anillados de los infantes. Duraron en esa misma posición más de diez minutos, cuando de repente comenzaron a mostrar señales de cansancio. El primero en desactivar su Doujutsu fue Hiashi que cerró fuertemente sus ojos lo que llamo la atención de Jiraiya.

—¿Qué sucede Hiashi?

—Es raro, pero un leve rastro de chakra del Kiuuby se mantenía conectado con los ojos de los bebes, como dijo Hokage–sama y fue por eso que el Rinnegan estaba activado, el flujo de chakra parecía tan uniforme que parecía como si el chakra se manejara por sí mismo, no pude seguir viéndolo ya que el chakra del Kiuuby era muy fuerte para el Byakugan.

—Hm… creo que así está bien —mencionó la voz cansada de Fugaku cerrando los ojos. Mientras Naruto y Naoki comenzaban a llorar fuertemente y sus ojos se volvían de un color azul cielo (el niño) y un color gris plata (la niña), Sarutobi tomó a Naruto entre sus brazos con delicadeza.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Como lo dijo el Hyuuga (aunque yo no lo vi tan claro como él) el chakra del Kiuuby estaba transmitiendo un leve rastro a los ojos delos bebes. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? No lo sé con seguridad pero creo que es el sello ya que está programado para que el chakra del Kiuuby se trasmita continuamente.

—Sí, eso ya lo sé.

—Bien, lo único que hice fue cancelar el flujo de chakra mediante un Genjutsu y listo, ahora el chakra pasará por sus pequeños conductos de chakra ¿No, Hyuuga?

—Correcto.

—Así sus ojos estarán desactivados, pero podrá suceder lo mismo que en los Uchiha y en un momento que les cause una fuerte emoción… el Genjutsu se romperá, por lo tanto el flujo se activara y por ende el Rinnegan.

—¿Cuánto durará el Genjutsu?

—Como lo dije, el chakra del Kiuuby se trasmitirá por todo su cuerpo, igual con el Genjutsu que se autoalimenta con ese chakra, en pocas palabras, solo se disipara cuando sufran un momento de shock, por lo que no lo sabemos a ciencia cierta.

—Me parece lo justo —murmuró el Sandaime—. Cuando sea el momento, sus peticiones serán hechas —informó Sarutobi algo distraído por estar viendo a los recién nacidos con una leve sonrisa.

Fugaku y Hiashi esperaban grandes cosas de aquellos poseedores del Rinnegan mientras que Jiraiya solo deseaba que aquellos niños fueran felices.

—_Ellos cambiarán el mundo y traerán paz, lo sé_—fue el pensamiento de Jiraiya

Con la luz de la luna llena el Yondaime Kazekage se marchó de Konoha llevando un bulto entre las manos, la hija de Minato Namikaze, y jurándose protegerla de las demás aldeas hasta que fuese el momento oportuno de que la pequeña regresara a su verdadero hogar.


	2. Capitulo I- El Angel De La Muerte

_**Capítulo I**_

_**El Ángel De La Muerte**_

Sin duda la memoria del ser humano es frágil.

Doce largos años habían pasado desde la trágica muerte del Cuarto Hokage y en la villa de Konoha nadie supo que aquella noche se había usado el sello prohibido ni mucho menos que en el segundo contenedor, una niña con el cabello rojo había desaparecido. Los aldeanos eran felices con lo que les habían contado de aquella historia y no necesitaban indagar más sobre ella.

Sin embargo, la vida a veces da muchos rodeos y en la aldea de Suna (a muchos kilómetros de Konoha) una niña de doce años caminaba por una calle transitada. Su cabello rojo a la luz del sol adquiría el color de la sangre fresca. En sus ojos grises se podía ver que su vida no había sido fácil; se distinguía una tristeza que solo estaba a la par de un odio tan profundo como el abismo de la soledad en que se hallaba.

La gente de la calle se apartaba del camino de aquella niña, como si fuese alguna clase de bicho o estuviera enferma de alguna cosa contagiosa. Aunque la realidad era más cruel que esas tristes suposiciones; aquellos seres culpaban a esa niña por el monstruo que dormía en su cuerpo. Ellos la odiaban y por esa razón ella los odiaba a ellos también. Todas aquellas miradas no hacían más que herir el alma de la pequeña. Cada día era lo mismo: una y otra vez los aldeanos se empeñaban en mostrar un rencor inmerecido hacia la niña.

Caminaba con algo de prisa pues ya iba retrasada y por esa razón fue que no se percató de que un hombre de mediana edad que sostenía un Kunai en la mano derecha la esperaba con los ojos llenos de odio. La niña realmente temía y odiaba hacerle daño a la gente de la aldea pero eran ellos o ella.

La niña en cuestión sabía que esas personas nunca se tocarían el corazón para con ella así que sin ni siquiera parpadear y con un seco movimiento su brazo derecho se hundió en el pecho de aquel sujeto quien solo vomitó sangre antes de que la niña le arrancara el corazón y lo aplastara frente a toda la multitud. La impresión que tuvo aquel espectáculo causó que toda la muchedumbre gritara de pánico.

—¡Es el ángel de la muerte!—gritó una mujer histérica al ver como ante sus ojos el cadáver del hombre terminaba de desangrarse en mitad de la calle.

La niña reprimió el llanto: detestaba asesinar personas. _Pero eran ellos o ella_, eso era lo que se decía a sí misma cuando esta clase de incidentes pasaban; les dio la espalda a todos los presentes, colocó la máscara de frialdad en su rostro, y continúo con su camino (con la sangre del hombre goteando desde su brazo derecho).

La pelirroja sabía que no podía llegar tarde, ya casi era la hora del crepúsculo y _él_ no podría soportar más allá de la puesta del sol. Unos minutos después ya no escuchaba el griterío de la gente en la calle. Logró llegar a la entrada de la villa con el corazón en un puño…y solo unos metros más adelante se encontró con la persona que más quería en el mundo, el único que podía entender el asco que sentía al tener la sangre de tantos en su alma: Gaara.

—Naoki—saludó el niño sin voltearse siquiera—.Ya te dije que no es necesario que me acompañes—comenzó a reprocharle.

—Y yo te dije que eres mi amigo, Gaara—susurró Naoki—. Además no podría tolerar que nuevamente te atacaran los aldeanos.

La niña se mordía nerviosamente el labio, cosa que causó que Gaara sonriera tímidamente:

—Lo sé, eres tan terca como yo.

Hacía seis años que eran amigos. Tiempo en el que habían logrado mantener una relación de _casi-hermanos_. Que a los demás habitantes de la villa les pareciera otra cosa… ya era no era asunto suyo. Desde que Naoki lo había ayudado a suprimir el Shukaku cuando este se salió de control, cuando Gaara supo que su propio padre lo había mandado a asesinar, se habían vuelto inseparables.

—Es la hora—anunció la chica—. Pondré una barrera en tu mente y otra alrededor nuestro, así no habrá ningún incidente con los malditos aldeanos.

—¿Has matado a alguien?

La pregunta del chico pelirrojo la tomó tan desprevenida que durante un minuto solo lo miró confundida, sin pronunciar palabra.

—No ha sido nada, solo otro hombre con complejo de asesino —la niña sonrió cálidamente—. Pero parece ser que esos idiotas olvidan que yo soy el ángel de la muerte.

—¿Sabes? Eres muy mala mintiendo —la regañó el chico—.Tú y yo sabemos que te sientes terriblemente mal por haber tomado otra vida, aunque esos malditos bichos que se hacen llamar personas se lo merezcan.

—Lo sé, no te enfades—pidió la niña sentándose al lado de su amigo—. Me conoces incluso más que yo misma y sabes que aunque los odie con todo mí ser no tolero causar algún tipo de mal a los aldeanos.

El niño asintió y con un suspiro de frustración cerró los parpados que estaban llenos de unas negras ojeras. Desde que Naoki y Gaara se habían vuelto amigos, una vez al mes la niña usaba su poderoso chakra para permitir que su amigo durmiera plácidamente, ya que al tener cautivo al Shukaku cuando el niño se dormía, el monstruo despertaba y aquello era terrible…

Naoki cerró los ojos.

—Gaara… recuéstate en mi regazo, así estarás más cómodo—dijo la niña y lo ayudó a acostarse; sonrió para calmar a Gaara que estaba un poco nervioso pues realmente temía herir lo único bueno que tenía en la vida.

—Arte ninja: Barrera del Cielo Infernal —la niña pelirroja liberó una parte de su enorme reserva de chakra e inmediatamente unas gruesas cadenas de color dorado salieron de su pecho y se enredaron alrededor de ambos

Cuando Gaara sintió el chakra de su amiga se relajó por completo.

—No tienes que cuidar de mí…

—Eres mi amigo por sobre todas las cosas, incluyendo al maldito mapache —los ojos de Gaara parpadearon sorprendidos, y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la niña apoyó su mano en la frente del chico—. Duerme tranquilo que yo velaré tu sueño… —al instante el chico quedó sumido en un profundo sueño.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el mapache demonio intentara escapar de su prisión, pero Naoki apretó los dientes e incrementó el chakra en la barrera interior de Gaara. La criatura luchaba para salir pero la niña sabía que no podía permitir que escapara…Gaara necesitaba dormir, tenía que cuidar de él, quien se encontraba vulnerable ante el horror de cargar con Shukaku.

Horas después llegó el amanecer y cierto chico pelirrojo abrió los ojos que luego de dormir varias horas parecían más brillantes, aquel exótico color verdi–azul se encontró mirando a su amiga que también abrió los ojos, y la luz solar hizo que el color se hiciera tan gris como la plata liquida.

—¿Has dormido? —la pregunta hizo que Naoki se sonrojara.

—Bueno… no —la verdad escapó de sus labios sin pensarlo—, supuse que necesitarías varias horas para poder soportar la reunión con tu padre, más tarde —desvió la mirada nerviosa, el chico tenia la habilidad de saber cuándo mentía y Gaara nunca debía enterarse de que los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él ya no eran simplemente de amistad.

Como todas las noches en que ayudaba al chico a dormir ella se limitaba a contemplar la paz que se adueñaba del rostro del pelirrojo mientras el chakra de la niña permitía que la mente de su amigo estuviera a salvo del mapache.

Ciertamente aquella relación cordial que mantenían se debía en gran medida a que ambos tenían monstruos dentro de sus cuerpos: lo que hacía que fueran odiados por toda la aldea, incluyendo al Kazekage y a los hermanos de Gaara: Kankurou y Temari. Estos últimos detestaban tener que cuidar de su hermano menor porque el siempre era blanco de intentos de asesinato que terminaban justo como el hombre que había intentado matar a Naoki la tarde anterior.

—Señorita Naoki—llamó la voz de una chica y cuando la pelirroja se giró se encontró con una joven Chunnin de unos quince años que temblaba de miedo.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?—respondió con una sonrisa

—Bue…bueno… Lord Kazekage… pidió que ustedes dos, el joven Kankurou y la señorita Temari se encontraran con él en su oficina —dijo rápidamente y luego se fue corriendo ante la fulminante mirada de los chicos, detestaban que los mandaran llamaran como si fuesen alguna clase de animales.

La oficina del Kazekage se encontraba abarrotada de los altos miembros del consejo de Suna, así que cuando Gaara y Naoki entraron muchos de ellos gritaron con el miedo plantado en sus caras, ahí se encontraron con Kankurou, Temari y el maestro de estos: Baki.

—¿Qué rayos es lo que queréis, montón de imbéciles?

—Tranquilízate, Gaara—le susurró Naoki y lo tomó de la mano. Al instante todos se relajaron un poco.

Mientras todos temblaban de miedo la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entró el Yondaime Kazekage, un hombre de media altura con un cabello rojo que parecía casi descolorido; detrás de él iban varios ANBU armados y con las máscaras para ocultar su identidad.

—Padre—saludaron Kankurou, Temari y los demás se inclinaron respetuosamente ante aquel hombre pero Naoki y Gaara permanecían de pie y en sus miradas se podía ver que odiaban a aquel hombre (por ser un maldito con ellos desde que ambos eran unos niños de cinco años).

—¿Es cierto que mataste a un hombre, Naoki? —fue lo primero que preguntó el hombre.

—Si ya sabe la respuesta, ¿qué caso tiene que pregunte? —la voz de la niña resultaba increíblemente fría para solo tener doce años. Los demás solo miraban atentos la escena que tenían delante, muchos sin poder creer lo que veían; nunca nadie le había hablado de aquella manera al Kazekage.

Pero sobre todo lo que más les asombraba era que podían ver como aquella niña ayudaba al que llamaban "demonio", ella lo tranquilizaba.

—Ciertamente eres el Ángel de la muerte…—los ojos de Gaara parecían querer atravesarlo. Sin embargo, Naoki apretó la mano de su amigo y eso le hizo reaccionar.

—¿Para qué nos llamaste, si no nos soportas? —ahora era el turno de Naoki para hablar.

—Es simple, en una semana serán los exámenes Chunnin en Konoha y quiero que se presenten. Ustedes son los mejores de la aldea.

Durante largo tiempo se hizo el silencio solo roto por el martilleo incesante del ritmo alocado de los corazones de todos los que estaban ahí, Gaara era consciente de que esperaban usarlos para mostrar poder, un poder que no tenían.

—¿Tú qué dices? —preguntó Gaara a Naoki

—¡Creo que son puras chorradas! ¡Solo pretenden utilizarnos!

—Muchos pensamos que su deber es permitir que se les utilice por el bien de la aldea —dijo uno de los grandes ancianos.

—¿Quieren morir?—murmuró Gaara, que sentía como temblaba Naoki. Ella era muy frágil respecto a sus emociones, no podía soportar ninguna clase de alusión al hecho de cargar con el Kiuuby porque aquello era por mucho la causa de que estuviera tan sola.

—No, Gaara—la voz de Naoki sonaba tensa pero se giró y se encontró con los ojos de su amigo; los que estaban sedientos de sangre—. Escucha, creo que será bueno que nos alejemos de Suna por un tiempo… —esto último lo susurró tan bajo que solo el pelirrojo pudo escucharlo.

—Muy bien, lo haremos—todos estuvieron a punto de soltar el aire que habían contenido—. Pero…—volvieron a ponerse tensos—. Naoki y yo lo presentaremos como un dueto, no quiero a nadie más en mi equipo —los ANBU que estaban presentes se sorprendieron ya que ellos sabían que el examen era sumamente difícil.

—Excelente—dijo el Kazekage—. Arreglaré todo según sus condiciones, deben marcharse de inmediato pues Konoha está a tres días de distancia.

Con esas palabras les dio la espalda a los dos niños que comprendieron que ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí. Se giraron y se dirigieron hacia la puerta; cuando les faltaban unos pasos para llegar el Kazekage volvió a hablar:

—Kankurou y Temari también irán. ¡Asegúrense de que pasen el examen!

.

El trayecto a Konoha les llevó los tres días previstos por el Kazekage, extrañamente el viaje resulto en un cómodo silencio de parte de Kankurou y Temari quienes no le dirigían la palabra a los dos pelirrojos. Cada noche del viaje Naoki se sentaba junto a su amigo y veía las estrellas hasta que el cansancio la vencía, luego Gaara la recostaba sobre sus piernas y cuando nadie lo veía contemplaba el rostro sereno de la única de entre todos que lo aceptaba como era, sin juzgarlo.

El chico veía con asombro como aquella niña parecía tan feliz de descansar a su lado, como si él fuera una persona normal y no alguien que de perder el control podría matarla. Admiraba a Naoki por su fuerza de voluntad, era a la vez tan frágil como la porcelana y tan fuerte como el roble más grande de un enorme bosque. Solo Gaara sabía que aquella niña sufría más de lo que demostraba. Pues ante los demás ella actuaba como una asesina sanguinaria pero en la oscuridad de la soledad ella lloraba por aquellos que la odiaban y que intentaban deshacerse de ella.

La quería por ser tan linda como la más hermosa rosa y tan pura como la nieve que caía en invierno (aunque él nunca había visto nevar) quizás esa fuera una buena comparación para aquella niña, que hacía de su mundo un lugar más luminoso. Su único rayo de luz en aquel poso de oscuridad.

Al llegar a Konoha Gaara y Naoki se detuvieron en la mesa de informes para preguntar por un hotel donde hospedarse durante su estadía. Mientras los chicos se encargaban de aquello Kankurou y Temari aprovecharon esa oportunidad para poner distancia entre ellos.

Temari acababa de cumplir los trece años. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y los ojos de color chocolate oscuro; Kankurou por otro lado tenia quince años, usaba ropa oscura y pintaba su cara con unos extraños símbolos de color morado. Caminaban despacio pero algo intranquilos, pues sabían que ni ha Gaara y mucho menos a Naoki les gustaría que los dejaran atrás. Sobre todo luego de que el Kazekage les hubiera ordenado que se aseguraran de que pasaran el examen.

De pronto un niño chocó contra Kankurou y este se molestó bastante con el pequeño (no mayor de ocho años).

—Me has hecho daño, montón de basura—dijo y tomó al niño por el cuello de la camiseta.

—No lo hagas que si no luego nos echarán la bronca —le advirtió Temari.

Unos metros más adelante podían ver otros cuatro chicos dos de los cuales ya eran Genin.

—Lo siento mucho, ha sido culpa mía…—una chica con el cabello rosa hablo.

—¡Oye tu, suéltale ahora mismo–tebbayo!—la voz era de un chico de cabello rubio y ropa de color anaranjado fuerte.

El chico de Suna frunció el ceño pues extrañamente aquel chico le recordó a Naoki –el ángel de la muerte– puesto que vestían casi de la misma forma y su forma de hablar tenía algún parecido (ambos usaban palabras extrañas, aunque la chica solo lo hacía cuando sus emociones eran demasiado intensas).

—Divirtámonos un poco, antes de que lleguen los jefes.

—Suéltame—el chico que Kankurou tenía por el cuello pataleaba intentando liberarse.

—No eres más que un mocoso insolente—murmuró Kankurou y apretó el agarre haciendo que el aire comenzara a faltarle al pobre niño.

El chico rubio apretó los puños con frustración, todo lo que le decía a Kankurou parecía no importarle.

—¡Escúchame! ¡Si no le sueltas ahora mismo lo pagarás caro, idiota!

—¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! ¡Tú eres el idiota! —susurró la chica de cabello rosa mientras le tapaba la boca al chico rubio.

—Me pones enfermo…idiota—Kankurou tenía una sonrisa confiada en el rostro que con la pintura morada le hacía ver un poco sádico—. No soporto a los renacuajos, especialmente a los renacuajos maleducados… me dan ganas de aniquilarlos —las palabras de Kankurou hicieron que los otros se pusieran a temblar pues parecían tan frías… era como si no le importara matarlos en ese mismo momento.

—Bueno yo no tengo nada que ver en esto—la voz de Temari parecía un poco resignada. Su hermano mayor siempre intentaba probar que era mejor que Gaara.

—Vale, después de este—señaló al niño que tenía casi asfixiado—, me encargaré del otro escandaloso…

—Konohamaru —murmuraron los dos niños más pequeños.

Fue en ese momento que algo se impactó en la mano que sostenía al niño que tenía de nombre Konohamaru: una piedrita, lo que hizo que Kankurou soltara al niño y se girara para ver quien la había lanzado. En la rama de un árbol cercano estaba un chico de doce años con el cabello y ojos negros, vestía una camiseta de cuello alto azul y un short color crema, además de la bolsa de herramientas ninja.

—¿Quién te crees que eres, comportándote así en nuestra villa?—preguntó el chico del árbol.

—¡Sasuke!—la chica de pelo rosa soltó un gritito un poco raro al chico que ya tenía otra piedra en la mano, listo para lanzarla.

—¡Mierda, otro crio pesado!—murmuró Kankurou pensando en su hermano menor y fulmino con la mirada a Sasuke que apretó la piedra en la mano y la convirtió en polvo.

—¡Piérdete!

—¡Como mola! —la chica de cabello rosa seguía con un comportamiento algo raro.

Konohamaru había aprovechado ese momento de distracción para correr hacia donde estaban los demás chicos.

—Naruto nii-chan, ¡tú no molas nada!—le dijo al chico rubio quien se ruborizo un poco.

—¡Podría derrotar a ese como si nada–tebbayo!—le respondió a Konohamaru quien le volteo el rostro para mirar a otro lado, haciendo que Naruto se molestara.

—¡Oye, gran hombre! ¡Baja si te atreves! —Kankurou estaba retando a Sasuke—. A los niñatos como tú, que se creen superiores, los soporto aún menos—Kankurou se quitó de la espalda algo que parecía un sarcófago pero este estaba cubierto de vendajes.

—¿Vas a utilizar a Karasu?—preguntó Temari.

En aquel momento dos cosas pasaron y ambas resultaron tan aterradoras que todos se estremecieron un poco.

—Kankurou, detente —una voz suave llegó del otro lado del árbol donde estaba Sasuke quien rápidamente se giró y se encontró con un chico pelirrojo con ojos verdi–azules que reflejaban algo extraño.

—¡Ustedes, imbéciles! —dijo otra voz proveniente de la espalda de Temari, quien se giró tan rápido que los huesos del cuello le crujieron—. ¡Ensucian el nombre de nuestra villa! —en esta ocasión provenía de una chica de cabello rojo como la sangre y ojos grises como la plata liquida.

Esas apariciones tan repentinas causaron que todos los chicos se sobresaltaran y las pupilas se les dilataran de pánico:

—Ga… Gaara—murmuró Kankurou con una voz increíblemente suave.

—Naoki—Temari parecía al borde de un colapso, lo que resultaba un poco aterrador.

Sasuke, Naruto y Konohamaru miraban a los dos recién llegados con algo de temor pues sus miradas no eran como las de cualquier chico, era como si… como si…

—¿Se les ha olvidado a que hemos venido a Konoha?—volvió a decir el chico de pelo rojo, a los ojos de los miembros de Konoha; casi parecía como si los otros dos les temieran a él y la chica, a pesar de que ambos parecían ser menores que Kankurou y Temari.

Kankurou y Temari se quedaron en silencio durante un rato lo que no hizo más que empeorar las cosas.

—¿Y bien Temari, Se les ha olvidado?—la chica tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia, como si estuviera lista para lanzarla hacia alguna parte.

—E…Estos chicos empezaron y… —murmuró Kankurou.

—¡Cállate…! —dijo Gaara y Kankurou cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos lo que hizo que casi se cagara de miedo ahí mismo—. ¡O te mato! —lo amenazó y Kankurou sabía que el pelirrojo cumplía su palabra.

—V…Vale, es culpa mía… lo siento, lo siento mucho…

—¿Y tú, Temari, no piensas disculparte con estos chicos tan monos?—preguntó Naoki y en el acto a la rubia le recorrió un escalofrió.

—Discúlpenos, por favor…—dijo la rubia inmediatamente e hizo una respetuosa inclinación.

—Buena chica, ¿ves? No te costaba nada—Naoki se separó de la chica y en un solo parpadeo se encontró al lado de Gaara, sosteniéndose al árbol con su chakra.

—Chicos, de verdad disculpen a este par de imbéciles —la chica sonrió cálidamente lo que hizo que Sasuke sintiera un extraño cosquilleo—. Vale, Gaara, es hora de irnos.

Para sorpresa de todos, el chico se desintegró en arena y reapareció en el suelo completamente ileso, en cuanto a la chica simplemente se soltó, lo que hizo que la chica de cabello rosa gritara:

—¡¿Pero qué…?!—sin embargo, Naoki solo dio medio giró en el aire y cayó de pie.

Aquello dejó a todos tan asombrados que apenas reaccionaron cuando comenzaron a caminar, con Kankurou y Temari tras ellos —¡¿A qué esperan?! ¡No hemos venido aquí a jugar! —dijo Gaara y de inmediato los otros dos aceleraron el paso.

—Hey, ¡esperen! —dijo la chica de cabello rosa.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Temari, sin girarse siquiera.

—A juzgar por vuestras cintas son ninjas de la aldea de Suna, ¿verdad? Puede que el país del viento y el de fuego sean aliados pero está prohibido que Shinobi's extranjeros entren en otras villas sin permiso. ¿Qué les trae a este país?

—¡Vosotros deberíais saberlo mejor que nadie! ¿De verdad que no se han enterado? —respondió Temari—. Aquí tienes mi pasaporte. —dijo mostrando el mencionado papel —. Tienes razón, somos Genin´s de la aldea de Suna y estamos aquí para presentar el examen de selección de Chunnin—posteriormente siguieron su camino.

—Hey, ¡ustedes! —llamó Sasuke, que ya había bajado del árbol—. ¿Cómo se llaman?

Temari se giró un poco ruborizada:

—¿Te refieres a mí?

—No, los dos de cabello rojo—Gaara y Naoki se giraron lo que hizo que Temari y Kankurou retrocedieran un poco.

—Yo soy Sabaku No Gaara —dijo el chico—. Yo también quiero saber tu nombre ¿Cuál es?

—Sasuke Uchiha —respondió—. ¿Y el de la chica?

—Yo no doy mi nombre a patéticos perdedores—dijo Naoki y el chico rubio soltó una enorme carcajada.

La niña de cabello rojo supo de inmediato que aquel chico de cabello negro era de esos que se creen superiores a los demás. Además notó que la chica de cabello rosa estaba loquita por él y aquello no hizo más que frustrarla.

—¡Una chica que no está loquita por ti, Sasuke! ¡Y te ha llamado Perdedor Patético! ¡Creo que ya me agrada! —Naruto seguía destornillándose de risa en el suelo.

—¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamar perdedor patético a Sasuke?!—la chica de cabello rosa estaba furiosa.

—¡Cállate, fenómeno de cabello raro! ¡Apuesto a que se la pasa haciéndose el chulito en todas partes y que todas las niñatas están loquitas por este tipo! —dijo y Naruto volvió a desternillarse de risa, lo que hizo que Naoki sonriera.

—¡Tienes toda la razón… eh…! —dijo Naruto pero se sorprendió cuando en un parpadeo la chica se encontraba a su lado.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró en su oído—. Hace rato tuviste mucho valor al llamar idiota a Kankurou, y me agrada la gente que tiene valor, así que tu puedes saber mi nombre, solo asegúrate de que ese perdedor —señaló a Sasuke—. No lo sepa ¿ok? —Naruto asintió—. Me llamo Naoki Namikaze—luego la pelirroja se separó del rubio y le sonrió.

—Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y algún día seré Hokage.

Los ojos de ambos niños se encontraron y para los espectadores parecía como si conocieran de toda la vida. Al verlos así de juntos cualquiera pensaría que tenían algún tipo de lazo entre ellos.

—Tú puedes ser eso y más —dijo la chica con una enorme sinceridad—. Aunque no te conozco se que eres fuerte, más fuerte que todos los que estamos aquí, yo incluida —Naruto se quedó de piedra ante esas palabras, luego cuando Naoki se inclinó y le quitó el protector frontal no podía ni mover un musculo; la pelirroja le besó la frente y puso la cinta en su lugar—: Es un hechizo de buena suerte—explicó—. ¡Hasta pronto, Naruto Uzumaki! —el rubio parpadeó sorprendido y después la chica y sus compañeros habían desaparecido.

Sakura –la de cabello rosa–, Sasuke, Konohamaru y los otros dos niños estaban en completo silencio ante lo sucedido, y tardaron diez minutos para poder moverse de donde estaban clavados.

—¿Qué rayos…fue eso…Naruto? —dijo Sasuke finalmente.

—Ella… ¡Me dijo su nombre! Y a ti no–tebbayo, además te llamó "patético perdedor"—de pronto parecía como si Sasuke se hubiera tragado una anguila viva.

.

Los cuatro chicos de Suna se hospedarían un hotel que les habían recomendado los guardias de la entrada de Konoha, parecía ser un lugar tranquilo: las habitaciones eran amplias y cómodas. Naoki y Gaara tenían una doble habitación pues la pelirroja era reacia a separarse del chico. No lo juzgaba pero sabía que si perdía el control las cosas pasarían a estar peor de lo que ya estaban.

—Deberías descansar —murmuró Gaara a su amiga, quien solo pudo sonreír para tranquilizar a su amigo que era bastante sobreprotector con ella.

—No es necesario que te preocupes por mí, Gaara—Naoki estaba feliz, lejos de Suna nadie la trataba como si fuese una paria y eso le daba la tranquilidad que no había tenido en años.

—No seas terca —la regañó—. Fue un largo viaje y casi no has dormido…

—Estoy bien —lo cortó la pelirroja y descubrió con asombro que los rostros de ambos estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, solo tenía que acercarse un poco y…

Para Sabaku No Gaara, Naoki Namikaze era la niña más tierna y gentil que él hubiera conocido nunca, aunque también era temible y poderosa (más cuando la hacían enojar). Él la conocía a la perfección; sabía que le encantaba el chocolate y que acostumbraba a mirar el cielo durante las noches, como si esperase algo o a alguien… ella no hablaba mucho de sus sentimientos pero él conocía cada una de sus expresiones y sabía perfectamente cuando algo la molestaba o la entristecía.

Conocía cada detalle de la personalidad de aquella niña, y quizás solo había un secreto entre ellos y eso era acerca de la verdadera familia de la pelirroja. Un secreto que incluso la misma niña no conocía, había sido criada por el Yondaime Kazekage hasta los cinco años, cuando él había sufrido un cambio de personalidad y había empezado a tratarla a ella y a Gaara como si fueran basura.

Repentinamente los labios rosas de su amiga se unieron a los suyos y en ese momento sintió como algo calentaba su pecho, algo que nunca había sentido. No entendía por qué pero él deseaba que ese instante nunca terminara y que aquello no fuera una de las ilusiones que a veces le mostraba el Shukaku. Y así como el calor lo inundó este desapareció dejando en su lugar un sentimiento que no supo identificar.

—Gaara… yo… yo… —la niña de cabello rojo no podía creer que hubiera cedido a su deseo y le hubiera robado un beso a su mejor amigo, aquel que siempre la protegía y se preocupaba por ella—. Lo siento… no debí…

—Tranquila… —Gaara la calló con su mano aun sin poder olvidar la sensación que le habían provocado los labios de su amiga, nadie jamás se había atrevido a hacer algo parecido y eso le producía una cierta satisfacción: por fin sentía que su soledad se alejaba, cada vez que estaba con la niña un poco de su pureza se colaba en él, su rayo de sol—. Está bien, no te preocupes.

.

Los cuatro días restantes para el examen pasaron rápidamente y Naoki no había hablado con su amigo más de lo que lo hacía con Temari. Mientras en la habitación del lado derecho un plan se estaba tramando, algo que terminaría de diferentes maneras para todos, seguramente si esa "conspiración" llegara a oídos de los dos pelirrojos las consecuencias se desencadenarían y terminarían con un montón de cadáveres esparcidos en pedazos muy pequeños: Irreconocibles.

Sería estúpido negar que Sabaku No Kankurou, no estuviera celoso. Lo estaba, durante mucho tiempo él había deseado que Naoki Namikaze lo mirara de la misma forma en que veía a su hermano pequeño, el cual no se daba cuenta en absoluto de aquello. El sabía que Gaara era lo suficientemente estúpido como para no notar que la que se decía su mejor amiga lo amaba.

Esa era la razón de tras de las futuras acciones que desencadenarían seguramente en un guerra: Suna vs Konoha.

En cuanto a Temari ella solamente haría cualquier cosa que se le ordenara, su padre le había inculcado perfectamente el valor de la obediencia. A base de un lavado de cerebro que había terminado cuando ella acepto ser absolutamente sumisa ante cualquier orden. Era un arma y un arma nunca toma decisiones, solo obedece a la mano que la empuña.

Las órdenes de los dos hermanos debían ser un secreto, pero pronto se llegaría el momento en que todo quedaría al descubierto. Los exámenes Chunnin tenían más de un propósito.


	3. Capitulo II - Secretos

_**Capítulo II**_

_**Secretos**_

Confundido.

No había otra palabra para decir cómo se sentía Sasuke Uchiha, (quien no entendía la razón detrás de esa confusión) en los cuatro días que habían pasado desde su encuentro con la delegación de _Sunagakure No Sato;_ no había podido sacar de su cabeza a los dos pelirrojos.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que la causa de que no hubiera podido olvidar a aquellos pelirrojos radicaba sus ojos, el había visto el odio que llevaban dentro: tan profundo como el océano y tan oscuro como la noche sin luna. Lo sabía y aunque se negara a admitirlo, lo asustaba.

Sasuke había sido condenado a la oscuridad del odio y la venganza cuando cinco años atrás su hermano mayor masacro a todo su clan. Muchos de los habitantes de la villa le decían que debía dejar a los muertos descansar en paz, más eso no era posible para él, al menos ya no. Pues aunque Itachi Uchiha se hubiera marchado de Konoha… se había llevado lo que era más importante para su pequeño hermano: las vidas de todos sus seres amados.

Y él, Sasuke Uchiha había jurado sobre las tumbas de todos ellos que mataría al traidor, más sabia (de sobra) que no tenía la fuerza requerida para hacerlo y a consecuencia de ello día tras día se sometía a un arduo entrenamiento para algún día cumplir su objetivo.

Sin embargo, había notado que su entrenamiento (aparentemente) no estaba dando resultados y eso lo tenia frustrado pues también había notado que su compañero de equipo: un crio rubio, algo torpe y bastante estúpido; no solo había progresado muy rápidamente sino que posiblemente ya era más fuerte que el y no entendía la razón detrás de ese cambio tan drástico.

Desde la misión que habían tenido en _Nami no Kuni_, noto que Naruto ya no era un simple perdedor inútil, el chico rubio había vencido al ninja de Kiri y eso era algo que lo tenia molesto pues ni siquiera él, (un vengador y el ultimo Uchiha) había logrado hacerlo. Es más, casi había muerto a manos de un chico que aparentemente tenia su edad.

Sasuke también tenía otra menta en la vida: Reconstruiría su clan.

Pero para que los futuros Uchiha fueran tan (o mas) poderosos que los de antaño requería de las Kunoichi´s mas fuertes y hermosas. Y de todas las que habían sido sus compañeras en la academia y las demás idiotas que lo acosaban ninguna cumplía con los requisitos: Hinata, Ino y Sakura eran hermosas (a su manera) pero él no necesitaba unas chiquillas tan débiles como ellas.

Sus dos objetivos aun se encontraban demasiado lejos. Y no podía hacer nada para acelerar el tiempo, no podía cumplir sus metas. En ese momento no, puesto que aun era débil y fácil de manipular.

.

Naoki y Gaara habían llegado al salón de clases media hora antes que el resto y estaban comenzando a fastidiarse de tanto esperar que llegara quien quiera que fuera su sensor para así dar inicio a los exámenes Chunnin.

El chico pelirrojo se sentía un poco desconcertado pues desde lo que había pasado en la habitación del hotel su amiga estaba distante, no entendía del todo lo que les estaba pasando a los dos, pero tampoco encontraba las palabras adecuadas para iniciar esa conversación.

_¿Cómo hablar con alguien que era casi tu hermana, sobre sentimientos que no eran propios de hermanos?_

La pregunta rondaba los pensamientos del chico desde que Naoki no le dirigía la palabra. Y el chico sabía que probablemente seria una respuesta que le costaría trabajo encontrar.

Muchas veces había escuchado a los aldeanos decir que Naoki estaba enamorada de el, pero nunca había prestado atención a los pretenciosos chismorreos de la gente. Kankurou y Temari también le habían dicho que si no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de su amiga seria demasiado tarde cuando decidiera aceptarlos.

A penas empezaba a entender que dentro de algún tiempo sus caminos se separarían y el solo pensamiento de esa futura realidad hacia que se le encogiera el corazón.

La puerta del salón se abrió nuevamente, sacando de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo y mostrando a los tres Genin de Konoha que había conocido unos días antes.

—¿Esos son los nueve novatos? —pregunto un chico que aparentaba quince años ubicado de su lado derecho, los amigos lo identificaron por su banda: _Amegakure No Sato_.

—Si, según se es la primera vez en cinco años que novatos recién graduados son nominados para el examen Chunnin. Pero además hay otra cosa digna de pasar a la historia: tres de ellos son alumnos de Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia—respondió un Genin de _Takigakure_, que se encontraba a pocos metros del otro Genin que había hablado.

Desde luego que todos habían oído hablar del ninja con el ojo sharingan de Konoha, sabían que había copiado mas de mil Jutsus; derrotado a todo aquel que se enfrentaba a él y también que el nunca había tenido alumnos. La noticia de que ahora tenía tres fue como arrojar combustible al fuego, pues todos estaban deseando probar sus habilidades con los que ahora serian conocidos como _"El equipo Kakashi"_.

.

Sinceramente y aunque Gaara le hubiera dicho que no pasaba nada, Naoki no podía evitar sentirse culpable (y secretamente feliz) por haber besado a su mejor amigo.

Hacía años que ella había descubierto que no solo quería a Gaara como una amiga, sabía que estaba enamorada. Pero creía que no debía tener esa clase de sentimientos por alguien; era un monstruo: había matado (más de una vez) y cargaba con el _Kiuuby No Kitsune_, el demonio que había matado al Yondaime Hokage.

—… No dice mucho sobre su compañera—la frase llego a oídos de los dos pelirrojos que hasta ese momento habían permanecido en un silencio tácito simplemente por puro temor a las palabras del otro que posiblemente marcarían su futuro—. Su nombre real es desconocido, pero le llaman "el ángel de la muerte". Su experiencia en misiones es: Diez de nivel **'****C'**, Quince en **'****B'** y Cinco en nivel **'****A'**; como ya les dije no tengo mucha información al respecto ya que es una novata originaria de Suna. Lo único que les puedo decir es que esta chica y Sabaku No Gaara han terminado todas sus misiones sin recibir ningún tipo de daño, además de que la pelirroja jamás deja enemigos sobrevivientes.

Los dos chicos de Suna supieron de inmediato que aparentemente a los novatos de Konoha les estaba costando digerir la escasa información que habían recibido acerca de Naoki, pero (a juzgar por sus rostros) el más sorprendido e incrédulo era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

A Naruto le parecía imposible que la niña pelirroja que había creído en el, (aun sin conocerlo) fuera esa Kunoichi tan temible y poderosa de la que estaban hablando sus compañeros. Sus ojos azules se toparon con los grises de Naoki y durante un minuto fue capaz de comprender los verdaderos sentimientos de la niña: Había mucho dolor, tristeza, también felicidad y una inmensa culpa por haber matado a tanta gente. El lo supo sin necesidad de que la pelirroja se lo explicara.

—Kabuto ¿cierto?—hablo alguien mas de entre los novatos—. ¿Acaso estas diciendo que estos sujetos han hecho misiones de nivel **'A'** como Genin´s y que jamás han salido heridos?

—Ese es un buen resumen—respondió el chico llamado Kabuto.

Naoki sentía algo extraño que provenía de ese sujeto, no sabia identificar que era exactamente pero no le agradaba la sensación que tenia: era como si algo dentro de si misma le advirtiera de algo relacionado con ese Genin de cabello gris.

_¿Quizás sean los anteojos? _Esa pregunta se coló en su mente y provoco que sonriera, no tenía nada contra las personas que usaban lentes pero en aquel chico resultaban un poco… extravagantes.

—¡Que onda con esos chicos! —la exclamación provenía de la chica de cabello rosa que Naoki ya había visto antes, y de la cual no recordaba su nombre.

Gaara había escuchado aquel fragmento de conversación y por alguna razón le pareció divertido ver los rostros de los Genin´s de Konoha, sin duda les parecía sorprendente que una chica de su edad fuera una de las Kunoichi´s más fuertes en el examen Chunnin.

El pelirrojo se giro para ver a Naoki y se topo con sus inquisidores ojos grises sobre el, como esperando ver alguna señal del desprecio que le mostraban todos los habitantes de la villa, todos los que conocían su historial de muertes.

Mas Naoki vio con asombro que esa señal, (al igual que siempre) nunca llegaba; los ojos de Gaara solo mostraban: comprensión, compasión, una inexplicable alegría y un poco de tristeza. Y lo más increíble de todos esos sentimientos era que eran para ella y por la vida que les había tocado vivir. Su amigo era único.

En ese momento todo lo que rodeaba a Gaara había desaparecido: solo veía ante sí a la hermosa chica que era su mejor amiga, la que había estado siempre con el, que lo conocía mejor que nadie y que nunca lo juzgaba; esa niña que sin temor se acercaba a él. Seria estúpido de su parte si negara que su amiga no le hacia sentir cosas; pues era completamente ilógico que una niña tan hermosa, sincera y noble como lo era Naoki le fuera indiferente.

Más pensaba, que no debía permitir que aquellas "cosas" continuaran creciendo en el: Era un Monstruo.

Se sentía molesto consigo mismo porque hasta que su amiga no le robara aquel inocente beso, él no era consiente de que sus sentimientos por la mencionada niña iban mas allá de una simple amistad. Él la quería, pero hasta hacia pocos días había pensado que ese cariño era el propio de hermanos. Y ahora sabía que eso no era del todo la verdad.

Y sin embargo, _¿Qué pasaría si las cosas fueran diferentes?_ Si él no fuera un monstruo… _¿Qué cambiaria eso?_ Esas preguntas asaltaron su mente solo un segundo antes de que 'la cordura' regresara a él y recordara la razón por la que no debía permitir que eso continuara: _Ichibi No Tanuki_.

—Es el mismo crio idiota de la vez anterior— exclamo Temari, rompiendo así la burbuja de los dos chicos, sacándolos de sus pensamientos y haciendo que prestaran más atención a lo que tenían delante.

—No quiero volver a oírte llamarlo 'idiota', Temari— Las palabras salieron de la boca de Naoki, quien no entendía como ni porque había dicho eso.

Kankurou y Gaara miraban a la pelirroja sin creer lo que habían escuchado, pues el 'Ángel de la muerte' jamás mostraba compasión, piedad o algún sentimiento loable. Al menos no en público, Naoki solía actuar ante los demás como una herramienta sin demostrar nada de todo eso que hacía que las personas fueran llamadas humanas.

—Habéis oído eso, han dicho que _Otogakure_ es pequeña y que es un misterio—Las palabras flotaron por la habitación hasta llegar a oídos de Naoki que sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—Entonces juguemos un poco con ellos— era la voz de una mujer y extrañamente resultaba siniestra.

—Si, mostrémosles que los ninjas de _Otogakure No Sato_, son de algún modo crueles— esta vez la voz provenía del que parecía ser el líder del equipo de la mencionada aldea.

Un sentimiento de extrema preocupación invadió a la chica de Suna. No entendía la razón pero sus ojos volaron hacia el chico rubio que había conocido días atrás _¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera en todo lo referente al chico rubio? ¿Por qué razón le importaba que Temari o los chicos de Otogakure, lo atacaran? ¿Qué había de diferente en el? _Esas preguntas la invadían pero no le impidieron a travesar el salón justo en el momento que la chica de cabello rosa estaba casi ahorcando al rubio.

Nadie de los nueve novatos parecía percatarse de que los Shinobi's de _Otogakure_ se acercaban a ellos con la firme determinación de enseñarles que no se jugaba con ellos. Así que cuando los dos especímenes masculinos se lanzaron por el de cabello gris, siete de ellos se sorprendieron bastante. Mientras la única mujer del grupo de Otogakure lanzaba diez senboun hacia el rubio y la del cabello rosa.

Con un rápido e increíble movimiento la pelirroja interpuso su mano derecha entre las agujas y la espalda del rubio, dejando a todos asombrados.

Naoki miro a su oponente que a su vez la miraba incrédula y sin parpadear abrió la chamarra negra revelando su bien proporcionado cuerpo; solo cubierto por una breve camiseta de color anaranjado claro.

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! —la exclamación provenía de un chico de cabello negro que veía con los ojos enormes como platos las diez agujas clavadas profundamente en el brazo de la pelirroja.

Naruto no había notado nada hasta que Sasuke Uchiha había exclamado aquello, seguramente había pasado algo digno de la sorpresa del idiota de su compañero; se soltó de la llave estranguladora que le estaba aplicando Sakura y contemplo con el mismo asombro las agujas en el brazo de Naoki Namikaze. La sangre goteaba desde los diez puntos donde se habían clavado pero la chica no hacia ningún gesto de dolor, con la otra mano comenzó a arrancar los proyectiles de su piel haciendo que los otros novatos hicieran exclamaciones de sorpresa.

La chica de Otogakure escuchaba como cada aguja caía al suelo y resonaba en el sepulcral silencio que reinaba en el salón de clases donde se llevaría a cabo la primera parte del examen Chunnin.

Seis de los nueve novatos dedujeron que esa era la chica de Suna de la que habían estado hablando hasta hacia pocos minutos y supieron de inmediato que no les convenía enfrentarse al "Ángel de la Muerte".

Sasuke miraba maravillado como la pelirroja terminaba de retirar todas las agujas, miraba el brazo ensangrentado (parecía ser que las agujas habían penetrado en el sistema circulatorio), con un suspiro y usando un extraño chakra de color rojo sanaba todas las heridas, llevándose los restos de sangre con ellas.

—¡Imposible! —exclamo la chica de Otogakure al mirar la nívea piel de la pelirroja, complemente libre de marcas, sangre y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera delatar el reciente ataque.

—No tiene nada de imposible, estúpida— en un parpadeo Naoki había desaparecido; mientras los novatos no podían distinguir nada de la silueta encantadora de la pelirroja—. Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda— la pelirroja se materializo delante de la otra chica y le dio un potente puñetazo en el abdomen haciendo que le saliera un poco de sangre por la boca, justo antes de que el impacto la mandara varios metros hacia atrás para finalmente impactar con una pared y quedar noqueada.

—¡Imbéciles de _Otogakure No Sato_! —grito la pelirroja ganándose la atención de los otros dos Genin´s del equipo, que habían estado atacando al Genin de cabello gris (sin que nadie les prestara atención) —. ¡Que les quede claro que si vuelven a meterse con el chico rubio, les pateare el culo! —haciendo uso de su velocidad Naoki les pego una patada a cada uno mandándolos al mismo sitio que su compañera, aunque ellos aún conservaban la conciencia.

Todo altercado duro menos de dos minutos, había dejado a la gran mayoría de los aspirantes con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Les parecía imposible que una niña de doce años hubiera derrotado de esa manera a tres Genin y en tan poco tiempo. Todo eso resultaba de lo mas irónico para los veteranos, quienes sospechaban que eso no había sido nada.

—Wow, eso ha sido impresionante —unos minutos después dos voces cercanas hablaron y Naoki supo que provenían de Naruto y de 'el idiota' de Sasuke Uchiha. Que veían como una tímida sonrisa se formaba en la cara de la pelirroja.

—No ha sido nada, Naruto —por alguna razón Naoki estaba ignorando a Sasuke —. Estoy segura de que si no hubiera sido por que la 'pelo de chicle' te estaba estrangulando te hubieran dado cuenta de que pretendían atacarte.

—¿Por qué Naoki-chan, le dice 'pelo de chicle' a Sakura-chan? —pregunto inocentemente, el rubio. Cuando estaba a punto de responder alguien intervino en su conversación.

—¿Acaso alguna vez me dirás tu nombre?— Sasuke no entendía la evidente cercanía de la pelirroja con el rubio, solo se habían visto un par de veces y a pesar de eso se hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

_¿Qué secreto había entre esos dos?_

La pregunta de Sasuke hizo que Naoki interrumpiera la búsqueda de las palabras mas suaves para explicar su reacción frente a la peli-rosa y se preguntara la razón por la que no contestaba, cual era la razón detrás de su forma de actuar. Era cierto que el Uchiha era un completo cretino, pero eso no le daba derecho a juzgarlo; ella no sabía nada sobre su vida. Y así como ella odiaba que la odiaran por ser lo que era, seguramente al Uchiha tampoco le agradaba que ella lo juzgara como un "perdedor patético".

—Me llamo…—empezó a responder, pero se interrumpió abruptamente cuando de pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió de un siniestro color negro.

.

—**Parece que la mocosa está confundida**

Naoki Namikaze, sabía que esa horrible voz que atormentaba sus sueños, provenía del prisionero de su cuerpo:

—¿Qué mierda quieres, Kiuuby-chan?— Adopto un extraño tono de voz: suave y calmado; pero lleno de sarcasmo y frialdad. Un tono que adquiría cada vez que hablaba con su demonio interno.

—**¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames, 'Kiuuby-chan'! ¡Mocosa estúpida, yo soy el **_**Kiuuby No Kitsune**_**, no tu estúpido juguetito!**

—¿Por qué crees que te llamó, Kiuuby-chan? ¡Obviamente porque no te agrada, zorro estúpido! —las pseudo-conversaciones siempre terminaban con discusiones entre el contenedor (o la mocosa estúpida) y el prisionero (o Kiuuby-chan).

—**Sabes que no me importa lo que pienses, pero creo que es tiempo de que sepas algo… importante.**

—¿El que, Kiuuby-chan? —preguntó Naoki, aun molestando al zorro.

Desde las sombras, un niño escuchaba la discusión entre la pelirroja y el 'zorro estúpido' no sabia como, donde o porque estaba escuchando aquello pero no podía permanecer oculto eternamente. Con pasos lentos salió de su escondite y cuando llego al borde que dividía la luz de la oscuridad pregunto:

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? Y ¿Por qué Naoki-chan esta aquí también- tebbayo?—antes de que el demonio mas poderoso del mundo pudiera hablar, una voz que se le hizo extrañamente familiar llego a los oídos de la pelirroja.

Una figura sombría emergió de la oscuridad que rodeaba la prisión de rejas doradas que mantenía cautivo al _bijuu_ de nueve colas, un chico de doce años con el cabello rubio y los ojos tan azules como el cielo de primavera: Naruto Uzumaki.

—**Tú no eres mi único contenedor, pues fui sellado dentro de dos personas. O, mejor dicho dentro de dos hermanos…**

Sin esperar a que la impresión de ver al extraño chico rubio, en ese lugar se disipara del interior de la pelirroja; ni mucho menos a que alguien respondiera las preguntas de Naruto. El demonio que había matado al Yondaime Hokage dijo lo que había decidido decir, la razón de que hubiera traído a los dos 'mocosos' ante el: La verdad.

Para Naoki las palabras de su demonio fueron como un balde de agua fría, resonaban en el interior de su cabeza, y durante los primeros cinco minutos le resultaban incomprensibles. Se sentía perdida tras esa declaración tan repentina que de ninguna manera había esperado. Usualmente siempre que el Kiuuby le hablaba era para molestarla, más nunca para 'comunicarle algo importante'.

—¿A qué te refieres?—extrañamente la pregunta provenía de Naruto y era la más coherente que el rubio pudo articular, tras diez minutos de silencio.

—**Realmente eres un idiota, exactamente lo que acabo de decir; tú tienes una hermana, melliza para ser más exacto.**

—¡No!—exclamo Naoki de forma entrecortada—. ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Estas mintiendo, Kiuuby-chan!

—**¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, mocosa? Está claro que no me agradas, pero tengo mis motivos para decirte esto.**

—¿Cuáles son esos motivos? Y ¿Por qué habría de creerte? Después de todo tu eres el culpable de que mi vida sea una mierda—dijo la niña—. Si yo tuviera un mellizo habría crecido con él y no absolutamente sola.

Esa conversación probablemente era la más civilizada que habían mantenido hasta la fecha, por primera vez los protagonistas no se comportaban como unos chiquillos inmaduros.

—**Mis motivos solo me conciernen a mi y a nadie mas. Eso deberías preguntárselo al responsable de su separación, no a mi ¡Mocosa estúpida! Solo entérate de que el mocoso rubio que esta a tu lado, es tu hermano.**

—¿Naruto Uzumaki?—los hermosos ojos grises de la pelirroja miraron al rubio, analizándolo y descubrió con asombro que tenían rasgos físicos parecidos: a excepción del color de los ojos, su pelo y las extrañas marcas en forma de bigotes que adornaban el rostro del rubio. Eran casi idénticos.

Naruto por otro lado noto que la ropa que usaban también era bastante parecida: El color anaranjado estaba presente en ambos, usaban el pantalón de ese color, sandalias azules; Más Naoki usaba una camiseta tipo _halter_ con una delgada tela negra que empezaba en la línea del busto y continuaba hacia abajo hasta la línea de la cadera (como un medio-corsé), y la camiseta de Naruto era de manga corta y color negro con el símbolo de un remolino en la espalda; las chamarras que usaban eran del mismo modelo pero sus colores eran distintos (Naoki la usaba de un tono negro violáceo y Naruto prefería un azul oscuro con blanco).

Así de juntos casi se podían creer que lo que el estúpido zorro había dicho, era cierto.

Naruto no podía hablar, su cabeza estaba en otro lugar. Había una parte de el que siempre sentía un horrible y profundo sentimiento de vacío, y en algunas ocasiones tenia sueños donde una pequeña voz lo llamaba desde la sombras pidiéndole que le ayudara… mas en todos esos sueños, nunca había encontrado a la persona de la que provenía la voz. Siempre despertaba sobresaltado, más en aquel momento se dio cuenta de porque la voz de Naoki Namikaze le había resultado tan familiar (cuando la conoció): era la misma voz que lo llamaba en sueños.

—**Tengo algo que quiero que vean, les probare lo que he dicho.**

Con esas palabras una fuerte presión se instalo en el interior de la cabeza de los niños, la conciencia del Kiuuby se mesclaba con la suya. El poder proveniente del demonio era tan inmenso y abrumador que no pudieron hacer nada. Sentían como el poderoso chakra entraba a su sistema, un ardor que nunca habían experimentado se apodero por completo de sus sentidos y no pudieron evitar gritar tan fuerte como su garganta lo permitió.

.

Hiruzen Sarutobi leía con calma algunos informes y misiones que les habían enviado solicitando algunos ninjas famosos de la aldea, con una cara de fastidio absoluto siguió haciendo todo aquel papeleo, hasta que de improvisto se topó con una notificación que no había leído con atención.

Al leerla solo alzo una ceja incrédulo, aparentemente el Raikage deseaba que se formara una nueva alianza, haciéndose el loco por lo del asunto Hyuuga (años atrás habían intentado secuestrar a la heredera de la rama principal), solo que esta vez para la formación de la alianza pedía un matrimonio de jóvenes ninjas.

Al principio Sarutobi se mostró incrédulo pero después de varios minutos suspiro cansado al entender del porque aquella petición: el Raikage pedía que para la formación de la alianza, él representante de la hoja debía ser alguien de un clan extinto, (obviamente) el clan Uchiha.

El Raikage de forma sutil le había dicho que aun deseaba el poder de un Doujutsu para aumentar el prestigio de su aldea, por ello necesitaba al miembro de un clan extinto para asegurar la continuación de ese clan y obviamente para que la alianza de las dos aldeas fuera oficial.

Sarutobi suspiro de nuevo, sabía bien que esto era una clase de trampa para adquirir poder y prestigio para Kumo. Ya podía ver como sus concejales aceptaban, pero estaba seguro que los Hyuuga se negaría tenían rencor hacia los ninjas de Kumo.

Los del consejo verían esto como una buena jugada, ya que Danzo -hacía mucho tiempo-ya le había hablado del resurgimiento del clan Uchiha y obviamente eso iniciaba con Sasuke.

Planearon una estrategia -poco después de la masacre Uchiha-: para la resurrección del clan 'debían' de eliminar la ley de prohibición de los matrimonios libres, donde una persona se podía casar con varias personas a la vez ya que de este modo se aseguraba una gran cantidad de descendientes del dicho clan.

Aunque eso se había planeado hacia cinco años, Sasuke tendría que aceptar varias pretendientes a los dieciséis; y tanto sus pretendientes como descendientes tendrían la protección de la aldea.

Sarutobi no pudo evitar suspirar de nuevo pensando que todo eso sería un buen plan sino fuera por que Sasuke tenía problemas psicológicos, seria prácticamente imposible que él fuera a aceptar tal cosa.

Aunque la petición del Raikage pedía un clan en extinción, y a excepción del Uchiha solo existía otro (pero aquellos no eran conocidos), en pocas palabras se especificaba al clan Uchiha… pero existía otro clan que rivalizaba con ellos…el clan Uzumaki.

Moviendo de un lado a otro sus ojos y percibiendo las presencias que lo rodeaban se dio cuenta de que solo estaban sus dos ANBU 's guardaespaldas en la puerta de la oficina; por ello y sabiendo que no estaba siendo vigilado, se quitó su sombrero de Hokage para ver un sello singular grabado en un pergamino oculto.

Con un '_kai'_, se liberó el sello donde se mostraba otro un poco más difícil y con muchos escritos, poniendo el dedo en el sello y expulsando un poco de chakra, noto que el sello se modificaba para abrir un agujero en el centro donde al final… apareció un numero dos.

—No….puede ser…. —Susurro en shock. Después de doce años había sucedido, el Genjutsu que había protegido a los hermanos Uzumaki; se había disipado. Hacia seis largos años que no sabia nada de la hija de Minato y Kushina, la había dado por perdida. Mas el número dos que había aparecido varios en el sombrero le revelaba la verdad: Ella estaba viva.

Había esperado que 'la verdad' fuera revelada cuando Naruto estuviera en su primera misión rango A, mas parecía que el destino no tenía consideración alguna:

— ¡ANBU 's!

— ¿Sí, Hokage–sama? —rápidamente uno se hizo presente en la oficina

—Quiero que vayan inmediatamente a la mansión Hyuuga y le informen únicamente a Hiashi Hyuuga que 'ha sucedido' solo eso y que envíen un ANBU hacia el salón trescientos uno de la academia donde se encuentran Naruto Uzumaki y su hermana.

— ¿Algo más?—La curiosidad por las recientes palabras del Hokage carcomía por dentro al ANBU, mas el instinto le decía que debía permanecer en silencio y no decir nada al respecto.

—Que esta misión tome rango S, nadie debe saberlo ni siquiera los consejeros, la misión del ANBU es escoltar a ambos sanos y salvos hasta la mansión del Yondaime ¡Dense prisa!

— ¡Si Hokage–sama!—el ANBU desapareció en un parpadeo y Sarutobi se dejó caer en su asiento con cansancio, ya había llegado la hora. Debía llamar inmediatamente a Jiraiya y a Tsunade para que entrenaran a sus ahijados; estaban fuera de la aldea porque hacía poco se habían enterado de que Orochimaru se había unido a una misteriosa organización llamada Akatsuki y se les había pedido que reunieran más información al respecto.

—¿De verdad son 'el niño de la profecía'?— murmuro el Sandaime Hokage, no le había prestado atención a Jiraiya la primera vez que le dijo algo al respecto de Minato, pero ver en quien se convirtió…le hacia pensar que quizás en esta ocasión fuera verdad.

Vio de reojo la notificación del Raikage y solo suspiro, ahora el clan más importante de Konoha sería el clan Uzumaki y ya se imaginaba todo el papeleo que se armaría por eso: tanto para las futuras peticiones de matrimonio y resurgimiento del Rinnegan que pediría el consejo; como el problema de que el Raikage exigiría poner a Naruto en un matrimonio arreglado. Definitivamente las cosas se complicarían.

—Espero que todo salga bien…

.

—_Hijos míos…—una mujer joven, con el cabello rojo y ojos grises miraba a los dos pequeños bebes sobre el altar—. Perdonen a los idiotas que los trajeron al mundo, los amamos con todo nuestro ser; más en este momento no tenemos otra opción— una lagrima salió de sus ojos—. Su vida será difícil, yo lo se… ante los ojos de los demás serán monstruos pero sepan que yo los amare eternamente…—la mujer tosió y salió sangre de su boca, su tiempo terminaba—. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirles… lamento no estar con ustedes y verlos crecer; perdónenme hijos míos…_

_Los dos bebes del altar comenzaron a llorar, estirando sus diminutas manos para intentar alcanzar a la mujer de cabello rojo: Su madre._

—_Naruto cuida a tu hermana, ahora solo se tendrán a ustedes… —ahora hablaba un hombre de cabello rubio y de sus ojos azules salían lagrimas de dolor e impotencia—. Naoki, hija mía cuida a tu hermano. Cuídense entre ustedes y conviértanse en grandes ninjas para que protejan a la villa que los ha visto nacer, los amo tanto… —tosió y al igual que su esposa salió sangre por su boca miro sin ninguna emoción la enorme garra del demonio que atravesaba su cuerpo y solo pudo sonreír, aceptando lo inevitable—. Lo único que lamento es perderlos a penas unas horas después de conocerlos, no he tenido la fuerza para protegerlos. Perdónenme, soy su padre y lamento mucho lo que hare; más no tengo otra alternativa…—más lagrimas amargas salieron de los ojos del hombre rubio._

_Hubo un destello azul y un horrible dolor se apropio de los pequeños cuerpos de los recién nacidos. Su destino había sido marcado._

El recuerdo termino abruptamente y los dos niños se miraron durante unos segundos, de repente un dolor inmenso reclamo todo su cuerpo: sus cabezas y ojos dolían como el infierno. No sabían la razón detrás de eso, intentaron no gritar más no lo consiguieron y gritos desgarradores salieron de sus bocas.

.

Habían pasado casi veinte minutos pero Naruto y la extraña chica de Suna continuaban con los ojos vacíos, como si no estuvieran mentalmente en ese lugar. Los habían recostado en el suelo, temiendo que les hubiera ocurrido algo.

Para los que conocían a los dos niños resultaba preocupante; Gaara había intentado sacar a Naoki de aquel estado pues le preocupaba que alguien pudiera notar el _Youki_ que despedía su amiga, estaba absolutamente seguro de que en esos momentos la pelirroja mantenía una conversación con su demonio. Y eso lo asustaba.

Repentinamente un desgarrador grito de dolor emergió de los dos niños y tanto los nueve novatos como los chicos de Suna comprendieron que algo serio estaba ocurriendo con sus respectivos compañeros. Los gritos aumentaron de intensidad, ganándose así muchas miradas poco amistosas de los demás participantes del examen Chunnin.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente mostrando a Kakashi Hatake que se arrodillo entre los dos niños preocupado y con asombro contemplo como lagrimas de sangre manaban de los ojos de aquellos niños, repentinamente el color de los ojos de los niños cambio dejando un hermoso color azul grisáceo en ellos. Más nadie tuvo tiempo de preguntarse la razón del cambio tan abrupto, pues otro grito salió de boca de los niños y sus ojos cambiaron nuevamente: Revelando un intenso color morado, un patrón de anillos (que si se contaban daba lugar a seis divisiones con un pequeño punto en el centro). El Doujutsu más poderoso de todos había despertado. Y él, Hatake Kakashi había sido testigo de su renacimiento.

.

Cuando el increíble e incesante dolor finalmente ceso, parpadeo y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que su amigo Gaara, la sostenía en su regazo y la miraba preocupado. Seguramente él se había dado cuenta de que en aquellos minutos había mantenido una conversación con su demonio; al igual que ella lo hacia cuando Shukaku se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra. Solo él (y ahora Naruto) entendía a la perfección el peso que cargaba en su interior.

Pasaron varios minutos más para que Naoki se incorporara y cuando lo hizo su acompañante le pregunto:

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Por toda respuesta, la pelirroja derramo dos lágrimas que resbalaron por su mejilla hasta caer en su hermoso cabello rojo y perderse. La niña se sentía extraña era como si sus emociones estuvieran revoloteando en su estomago: Se sentía confundida, enojada y feliz al mismo tiempo; no entendía la razón por la que el estúpido zorro se había dignado a decirle aquello en aquel momento, cuando comenzaba a sentir que su vida había adquirido un balance. Y aunque se negaba completamente a creer en esas palabras… el recuerdo que había presenciado le probaba que el demonio le había dicho la verdad.

Siempre había pensado que algo faltaba en su vida, esa era la verdadera razón de que noche tras noche se sentara a contemplar las estrellas mientras esperaba que estas le rebelaran el porqué de ese extraño sentimiento de vacío.

—Son… tantas cosas— murmuro por fin mientras clavaba sus nuevos ojos en los de su amigo—. Que no sé que hacer, el camino siempre ha estado claro para mí. Siempre he sabido que es lo correcto pero en este momento y sobre este asunto me siento perdida.

La confesión le tomo desprevenido, entendía que ella se refería al único tema sobre el que jamás habían hablado: la familia de la pelirroja. Siempre le había dicho que dentro de ella faltaba algo, que era como si hubiera perdido una parte de sí misma pero no sabía que, cuando o porque.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿te encuentras bien?

—Gaara… yo… el Kiuuby me ha dicho algo-tebbane—Murmuro la pelirroja, ignorando la segunda pregunta de su amigo.

—Me estas preocupando, ¿me dirás de una vez lo que te pasa?— Gaara señalo sus extraños ojos. Más Naoki se encontraba tan fuera de si misma que no se percato del motivo por el que su amigo se veía tan ansioso y preocupado.

—Bueno… el estúpido zorro me ha dicho que tengo un hermano, un mellizo para ser más exactos—los ojos de Gaara la miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas—. No me veas así, se lo que estas pensando.

El chico no entendía como Naoki podía estar tan convencida de lo que 'supuestamente' le había dicho el _Kiuuby No Kitsune_ pues los demonios eran por naturaleza mentirosos. Eso él lo sabía bien, pero su amiga también era consiente de esa característica, el que el zorro hubiera contactado con su contenedora para decirle aquella información y de esa forma resultaba sospechoso. Además estaba el asunto de esos extraños ojos ¿Por qué tenían ese color? ¿Qué eran? ¿Por qué Naoki tenia 'esos' ojos? , había tantas preguntas que quería hacer pero sabia que ese no era el momento ni el lugar apropiado; así pues decidió ir a un tema mas seguro y olvidar (momentáneamente) todas las cuestiones acerca de los ojos morados de su amiga.

— ¿Le crees? —murmuro Gaara después de varios segundos —Tu sabes que ellos disfrutan causando dolor, que mejor que la desilusión de la mayor esperanza que has tenido nunca…

—Si soy sincera en este momento no se qué pensar—murmuro la niña mientras limpiaba sus mejillas, contemplando con asombro que se trataba de sangre y aun así la pelirroja no tomaba conciencia de los hechos—. Pero tú sabes que algo dentro de mí siempre me ha dicho que yo no estaba sola; Gaara ¿recuerdas aquel vacío del que te he hablado? —el chico asintió—. Las palabras del zorro hicieron que sintiera un alivio que nunca había sentido.

Esas últimas palabras eran lo que el pelirrojo había esperado siempre, que un día su pelirroja… que Naoki le dijera que aquel espacio vacío se había llenado (aunque técnicamente su amiga no había usado esas mismas palabras), si aquella 'ilusión' lograba que la cara de tristeza y anhelo desapareciera. Seria estúpido de su parte permitir que la niña cayera desde la cima de dicha en que se encontraba. El no quería verla sufrir.

—Muy bien, pero dime ¿Cómo sabrás quien de todas las personas del mundo es tu hermano mellizo? Y ¿Cómo imaginas que reaccionaria si de buenas a primeras llegas diciendo que eres su hermana, una a la que no conoce y que nunca ha estado con el; ni siquiera en los momentos mas difíciles de su vida?

—Yo soy su hermano—la afirmación sobresalto al pelirrojo que se giro para ver al chico rubio incorporarse y tomar la delicada mano de la pelirroja entre las suyas —Admito que me sorprende enterarme de esto, pero no puedo culpar a nee-san por algo de lo que ella no es responsable. Ella jamás decidió marcharse, no tengo idea de como terminamos separados pero ahora…

—Uzumaki Naruto— la voz de una mujer se metió en la conversación, provocando que el niño rubio se interrumpiera.

—Uzuki Yugao, se porque estas aquí— Kakashi hablo dirigiéndose a la figura enmascarada que estaba frente a los dos hermanos —. Iré con ustedes— el tono de voz no dejaba lugar a cuestionamientos, era una orden.

—Kakashi-sempai—respondió la ANBU, dedicando un seco asentimiento al que de antaño fuera su superior —. Uzumaki Naruto—repitió para llamar la atención del mencionado niño que veía con asombro a la ANBU que lo vigilaba siempre—. Tu y tu 'hermana' deben venir conmigo ahora mismo, Hokage-sama los esta esperando— concluyo.

Naoki veía a la cazadora frente a ella, a pesar de la mascara se veía su cabello de color violeta y sus ojos grises. La pelirroja sabia que la razón de que la ANBU estuviera ahí era para asegurarse de mantener la información en 'secreto' y que posiblemente usaría algún jutsu especial para borrar la memoria de los otros aspirantes a Chunnin.

—No iré a ningún sitio sin Gaara, el Uchiha y la Hyuuga —respondió tranquilamente, ganándose una sonrisa de parte del pelirrojo, miradas confundidas de parte de Sasuke, Hinata y los demás novatos; y una mirada fulminante de la ANBU que solo pudo asentir ante el aura de poder que despedía aquella niña.

A Kakashi le parecía extraño que Yugao cediera con tanta facilidad, pues él sabía que aquella Kunoichi era de las fuertes de Konoha y que no se caracterizaba por ceder ante nadie, su lema era: No cederás ante nadie, no mostraras piedad a nadie y no Morirás ante nadie. Realmente no entendía la razón por la que su antigua subordinada hacia aceptado con esa facilidad las ordenes de una niña de doce años.

—Muy bien: Hinata, Sasuke y Gaara nos acompañaran —dijo Kakashi y los mencionados se acercaron a el con la intención de recibir ordenes —. Esperen afuera con Naruto y su hermana— le dedico una mirada de disculpa a la niña que solo sonrió cálidamente—. Los siento, pero no se tu nombre.

—Me llamo Naoki Namikaze, Kakashi-sensei

Al ninja copia le sorprendió que aquella niña pelirroja lo llamara 'sensei' pues el ni siquiera la conocía pero era mas su asombro por escuchar el apellido de su sensei enlazado al nombre de aquella pelirroja.

Después de eso, Kakashi y los Genin´s abandonaron el salón mientras escuchaban como la ANBU decía: —¡Metsu!

En cuanto Yugao salió del salón, puso una mano sobre los hombros de los hermanos y Naoki sabiendo lo que se proponía tomo con fuerza la mano de Gaara quien se ruborizo un poco.

—¡Shunshin No Jutsu!

.

—Se ha activado….esto es preocupante—Menciono Hiashi con seriedad, en ese momento se encontraba sentando frente al Hokage quien fumaba de su pipa para despejar los nervios.

—Lo mas extraño, es que apenas estaba por comenzar el examen Chunnin, me pregunto que habrá pasado— el Sandaime tenia el ceño fruncido—. Lo he pensado en todo este tiempo pero simplemente no sé qué habrá pasado.

—Quizás haya sucedido algo traumático— opino Hiashi— como lo dijo Fugaku, cuando tuvieran un fuerte shock el Genjutsu se disiparía de inmediato y se revelaría el Rinnegan.

—Eso lo sé muy bien Hiashi, es que es la misma cuestión… la única forma de que hayan tenido un fuerte shock mental seria: la muerte de un compañero, el primer asesinato….

—La aparición o verdad del Kiuuby….aunque…. —aporto el hombre de ojos perla.

—Sí, Naruto ya sabe del Kiuuby, Mizuki se lo dijo cuándo se robó el pergamino del primer Hokage.

—Sí, escuche ese rumor pero no le creí posible debido que el niño Uzumaki mostraba estar estable emocionalmente y como no había mostrado el Rinnegan, se me hizo obvio que ese rumor era falso.

—Tus suposiciones eran incorrectas Hiashi, Naruto supo del Kiuuby pero gracias a Iruka pudo con la noticia y logro digerirlo correctamente, por eso el Rinnegan no se activó o…

—Quizás el Genjutsu fue disminuyendo desde eso, no se puede saber con seguridad desde que Fugaku murió, ya que ni yo podía distinguir ese Genjutsu mediante el Byakugan.

—Bueno, dejemos el asunto de que como se activó, si están heridos ya envié a un ANBU para ayudarles.

—Me alegro de eso, aunque aun no olvido la promesa que me hizo Hokage–Sama, yo he cumplido mi parte revisando si hay alguna clase de alteración en los puntos o sistema de chakra del niño Uzumaki durante estos años y además he mantenido en secreto la noticia.

—Sí, lo se—dijo el Sandaime— Hiashi pero pensé que tu…

— ¿Qué me retrataría? Sí, sé que el muchacho no es la personificación de las buenas costumbres, pero es compresible su actitud cuando ha vivido en la soledad. No pude brindarle mucha ayuda porque el clan seria perjudicado por las personas de la aldea…

— ¿Pero?

—El posee el Rinnegan, él tiene un gran camino por delante y si el niño sigue con esa fuerza de voluntad de ser Hokage, será el Kage más joven de todos y deseo que el clan Hyuuga esté relacionado con el próximo Hokage.

—Las cosas jamás cambian, eres igual que Fugaku pensando en el futuro. Sin embargo, como ya sabes después de todos estos años sin tener noticias de Naoki la había dado por muerta, ahora que se que eso no es así… es hora de cumplir las peticiones que me hicieron todos ustedes.

—Correcto, Hokage–Sama mi hija Hinata esta preparada para asumir su deber —Sarutobi frunció el ceño—.No me malinterprete pero debía estar listo antes de que el consejo atacara…

—De eso quería hablarte Hiashi…sobre el matrimonio…

— ¿Qué sucede Hokage–sama?—Como respuesta recibió una notificación que comenzó a leer muy despacio, cuando termino solo frunció el ceño y suspiro cansadamente —. No me mostraría esto sabiendo que no me agradaría.

—Sé que el clan Hyuuga esta enemistado con todo lo referente a Kumo pero conociendo a Danzo, sé que obligara al consejo aceptar esta alianza, principalmente pensé que usarían a Sasuke como medio para la alianza de las dos aldeas.

—Siendo el heredero de un clan extinto importante pero…—había un pero al final de todo.

—Pero cuando 'eso' se sepa… será imposible, ya que el Rinnegan alzara a lo más alto al clan Uzumaki y estoy seguro de que todos los del consejo…es más, apostaría que hasta algunos de los representantes de los clanes querrán que los niños tengan descendientes con el Rinnegan.

—En pocas palabras los obligaran por la ley de matrimonio obligatorio…ya veo, además aprovecharan este tratado para matar dos aves de un tiro.

—Yo cumpliré con mi parte del trato, porque sé que tu hija quiere y respeta mucho a Naruto.

—Si, lo sé —murmuro Hiashi— en casa Hinata no habla de otra cosa que no sea Naruto, supongo que se desmayara cuando se entere.

—Pero es algo inevitable, Naruto tendrá….que tener varias novias—Los dos hombres se sonrojaron levemente, obviamente el hablar de esos temas cuando Naruto aun era un niño inocente… Finalmente suspiraron y se quedaron en silencio hasta que el patriarca del clan Hyuuga hablo de nuevo.

—Hokage–sama ¿Quién se encargara de entrenar el Rinnegan delos niños Uzumaki?

—Supongo que Jiraiya…él tiene experiencia en eso.

—Pienso que sería mejor que les entrenara alguien con el mismo Doujutsu pero es imposible aunque quizás Kakashi Hatake, igual es maestro de Naruto ¿No? —sugirió Hiashi Hyuuga.

—Puede ser, pero en realidad a Kakashi se le encomendó la misión de entrenar a Sasuke en el dominio del Sharingan.

—Hm… ya veo, pensare en algo—dijo Hiashi levantándose de donde estaba sentado—. Si me disculpe Hokage–Sama, debo buscar a mi hija, con su permiso— Y con un asentimiento de parte de Sarutobi, Hiashi se acerco a la puerta para irse del despacho del Hokage, dejando al Sandaime cansando mentalmente. Después dando un suspiro y con un Shunshin No Jutsu desapareció de su despacho para ir a la mansión de Minato donde probablemente lo esperaban los hijos del mas grande héroe de _Konohagakure No Sato_.

.

—¿Nee-san?

La inocente llamada, hizo que Naoki dejara de contemplarse los dedos de las manos y se girara para encontrar al chico de cabello rubio que estaba sentado a su lado, a su hermano. Aun no asimilaba todo lo que el _Kiuuby No Youko_ le había dicho, el hecho de que tuviera un hermano mellizo y que los hubieran separado unos días después de nacidos.

Sin embargo, no podía negar la abrumadora verdad que había en los recuerdos del demonio que tenían dentro: sus padres se habían sacrificado para protegerlos a ellos y la aldea que tanto amaban. A pesar de que los habían dejado solos, habían dejado una parte de ellos en el otro, la sangre que innegablemente compartían los hermanos era solo el lazo físico que los ataba.

—¿Estas bien?—la cálida mano de Naruto se deslizo por su mejilla, atrapando una traicionera lagrima de sangre que bajaba por ella.

El dolor de cabeza había remitido un poco, pero la extraña sensación de saber que algo había cambiado la atormentaba: sus ojos eran capaces de captar todo a su alrededor, los diferentes colores y matices de todo lo que la rodeaba; se sentía mareada ante todas las imágenes que la bombardeaban, por esa razón coloco la cabeza entre las rodillas esperando que el mareo disminuyera antes de hablar.

—No se si lo estoy—el susurro de Naoki fue tan bajo que Naruto a penas logro entenderle—. Necesito tiempo para pensar y adaptarme a todo lo que esta pasando— acaricio el cabello de su hermano con ternura, esperando que comprendiera todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Lo entiendo, Nee-san—respondió el rubio y Naoki parpadeo confundida pues ella no había dicho ni una palabra de lo que sentía—. Pero ¿de verdad importa?

La pelirroja vio como su hermano tenía la cara manchada de sangre –producto de las anteriores lágrimas– y sin detenerse a pensar tomo el pañuelo que Gaara le había regalado años atrás, limpio hasta que no quedo ni una mancha, posteriormente sonrió y se abrazo a su hermano, sollozando de felicidad.

—Supongo, que eso es un no—murmuro Naruto a su hermana, dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda para que se tranquilizara—. Me harás llorar a mí también, será mejor que te tranquilices, Nee-san.

Todos los que estaban en la sala se sorprendieron de escuchar a Naruto hablando tan maduramente, pero el más sorprendido era Gaara que nunca había visto llorar a Naoki de aquella forma tan infantil. Desde que habían llegado al la mansión del Yondaime Hokage su amiga no le había dirigido la palabra, el pelirrojo aun no acababa de asimilar lo poco que le había dicho pero al verla llorar de aquella manera comprendió sus sentimientos tan claramente como si se los hubiera gritado: había tristeza, dolor y felicidad dentro de ella; formando una maraña de confusión.

.

Hinata Hyuuga veía la escena frente a ella, deseando salir corriendo de aquel lugar; para empezar no entendía para que la habían llevado hasta allí si todo lo que hacia era ver los arrumacos de su amado rubio con la hermosa pelirroja de _Sunagakure No sato_. Giro su infantil rostro hacia las amplias ventanas de la estancia y se topo con Kakashi y la ANBU, estaban tensos como si esperaran algún ataque; enserio que no entendía nada.

También estaba el asunto de los extraños ojos que había en las caras de los dos ´tortolitos´, ella sabia que era un doujutsu. Y sin embargo, de todos los tipos de doujutsus que existían había solo uno que encajaba en lo que estaba viendo: ojos de un ligero color morado con un patrón de anillos de seis divisiones.

—El Rinnegan…—se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta cuando todos los ojos que había en la habitación se giraron hacia ella, se ruborizo en el acto.

—Así que tú también lo piensas—la voz de Sasuke Uchiha en su nuca la sobresalto, giro tan rápido la cabeza que los huesos del cuello le crujieron.

—¡Uchiha!— la voz de Naoki se escucho por toda la habitación como si hubiera gritado y la sonrisita de suficiencia de Sasuke se desdibujo tan rápido como apareció.

—Nee-san, cálmate —el débil susurro fue suficiente para que una pequeña sonrisa asomara en el rostro de la pelirroja, iluminando sus facciones con luz propia.

Naoki se levanto de donde estaba sentada, ignorando a su ´nuevo´ hermano y dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Hinata; con paso seguro e ignorando el bombardeo de imágenes en su cerebro. Al llegar a donde estaban los dos herederos sorprendió a todos los que estaban en la sala dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla al chico de cabello negro. Dejándolos a todos en un silencio sepulcral.

—¡Sasuke-teme, si vieras tu cara-tebbayo!— la risa de Naruto inundo la sala, haciendo que el Uchiha lo fulminara con la mirada.

—¡Cierra la boca Dobe!— grito y sonrojado dirigió su atención a la pelirroja de Suna: —¿Por qué?

—Tú salvaste a Naruto en _Nami_, solo te daba las gracias—la chica se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Pero…

—Cállate Uchiha, las circunstancias no son importantes.

Hinata veía maravillado como aquella chica no tenia miedo de acercarse al gran Sasuke Uchiha, estaba segura de que Naoki tenía todo lo que ella no tenia (belleza, seguridad y carisma), y la envidiaba por ello. Se imagino a si misma haciendo lo que la chica de cabello rojo había hecho y se ruborizo en el acto.

—Hinata-sama— la voz de Naoki hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y se sobresaltara al verla contemplándola con los ojos de Rikudo Sennin.

—¡Lo siento!— exclamo apurada y se sonrojo aun mas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—No tiene porque disculparse—Naoki le sonrió tranquilamente y le tendió la mano para ponerla de pie—. Le preguntaba a que se refería con ´Rinnegan´, pero parece que no me escuchaba.

—Me distraje, lo siento—murmuro la chica de ojos color perla—. Me refería a sus ojos, solo hay un doujutsu que encaja con ellos y es el Rinnegan. Se supone que Rikudo Sennin los poseía y que hizo cosas asombrosas con ellos pero hace más de dos mil años que dicho doujutsu no se ve en el mundo, por lo que es imposible…

Hinata dejo de hablar al notar que no había tartamudeado ni una sola vez, a pesar de encontrarse rodeada de chicos apuestos; seria estúpida si negara que incluso el compañero de la chica pelirroja era tan apuesto como Sasuke o Naruto. Su cabello contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos aguamarina y las enormes ojeras le proporcionaban un toque amenazante que cortaba la respiración.

—No tiene nada de imposible Hyuuga-san— intervino otra voz—. Ciertamente, es sorprendente que los hijos del Yondaime Hokage posean los ojos del dios shinobi pero no imposible.

—Sandaime-sama, —murmuraron Kakashi y Yugao haciendo una respetuosa inclinación.

—¿Por qué me mentiste, oji-san?—pregunto Naruto, con una serenidad impropia de el.

Sarutobi suspiro antes de responder: — Se que estas confundido y enojado, pero tienes que entender que fue lo mejor…

—¿Lo mejor? —la voz de Naoki intervino, fulminando con la mirada al viejo Hokage—. ¡Y una mierda!— todos en la sala contuvieron la respiración ante la frialdad que despedían sus palabras—. Nuestras vidas fueron un asco, no solo perdimos a nuestros padres y nos convertimos en jinchuurikis para salvar a su estúpida aldea; nos trataron como basura todos estos años. ¡Solo porque ustedes los adultos no hicieron su trabajo!

—Nee-san…

—Ustedes que dictaron las estúpidas reglas, que nos ven como monstruos y nos tratan como parias. Ustedes son los responsables de que fuéramos separados casi al nacer y de que nunca supiéramos nada del otro, nos dejaron ser miserables y nunca les importo. Nosotros que salvamos sus patéticos traseros, sacrificándonos…

La ira de Naoki se hizo visible cuando un halo de chakra rojo la cubrió y su cabello floto tras ella separado en nueve mechones, sus ojos adquirieron un tinte rojizo-morado y en el centro donde debería estar una pupila circular se hizo vertical.

Gaara sabia que si no detenía pronto, su amiga seria consumida por la conciencia del _Kiuuby No Youko_, le nublaría los pensamientos y atacaría cualquier cosa frente a ella. Comprendía la ira de Naoki pero no podía permitir que se perdiera; se acerco a ella y se preparo mentalmente para lo que tenia que hacer, la tomo de los hombros, sintiendo como lo quemaba el chakra del demonio. La abrazo y luego la beso, absorbiendo todos los sentimientos negativos que la habían hecho reaccionar.

Ahora era su turno para salvarla.

Naoki nunca haba perdido el control del Kiuuby no Youko, al menos no de esa forma tan repentina. La única vez que aquello había sucedido había sido tras la muerte de Natsuki y no era algo que les apeteciera recordar a ninguno de los dos; en ocasiones Gaara se preguntaba si su amiga estaba bien: pues la mascara que la cubría de todos era un peso tan grande que a veces pensaba que se rompería a la primera de cambio (como había sucedido), el se mantenía vigilante para poder ayudarla en caso de que pasara. Se lo debía.

Sin embargo, las caóticas sensaciones que lo embargaban al extraer los sentimientos negativos de Naoki… eso no era algo que debiera sentir… ¿o si?

Al igual que antes el contacto de sus labios era un bálsamo para su alma, la calidez que habitaba en el alma de Naoki lograba romper el hielo de la soledad que lo rodeaba; se sentía completo cuando estaba con ella, esa niña que sin dudarlo había arriesgado su vida en muchas ocasiones para protegerlo. Siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

Estupefactos, Naruto y los demás contemplaron la escena frente a ellos sentían la poderosa energía que despedía la pelirroja y también los sentimientos de esta; cuando el compañero de Naoki la beso sintieron como todo aquello desaparecía para que finalmente la chica se desplomara en los brazos de el, sonriendo intranquila.

—Gaara… yo… lo… siento—murmuro lentamente.

—Calla, no fue tu culpa—le dio un casto beso en los labios y sonrió para tranquilizarla—. Si te has enterado de todo esto, ha sido el desino; tu padre y madre no querrían verte furiosa por su sacrificio, quisieran que cuidaras de tu hermano y de la aldea por la que murieron— la cargo y se sentó junto a ella en el enorme sofá de tres plazas que había en el centro de la habitación, agotada Naoki recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo—. No pretendo decirte que entiendo las razones por las que los separaron, pero se que el viejo Hokage creyó que hacia lo mejor para ustedes y la aldea.

—Lo siento—murmuro la chica con un hilo de voz en dirección a todos los que estaban en la sala—. Siento que me hayan visto de ese modo, pero he usado bastante chakra en estos días y no pude contener al Kiuuby, soy un fracaso como Jinchuuriki—Gaara le acaricio el cabello, diciéndole sin palabras que eso no era cierto—. Naruto, lamento si te he asustado; continúe con su explicación Sandaime-sama.

Sarutobi no terminaba de creer todo lo que había visto (al igual que los demás), él había logrado contener al _Kiuuby No Youko_ sin esfuerzo aparente y Naoki actuaba de una forma tan única junto al chico pelirrojo que le hizo sonreír internamente, a pesar de no haberla visto mas de diez minutos luego de los seis años sin tener noticias suyas; notaba perfectamente los sentimientos que ella albergaba por Sabaku no Gaara.

—¿Qué acaba de suceder?—pregunto Sasuke mientras fulminaba con la mirada al pelirrojo de Suna.

—No creo que quieras saberlo—murmuraron Naruto y Gaara, mientras contemplaban el intenso agotamiento de Naoki.

—He perdido el control sobre el Kiuuby—respondió Naoki con un suspiro —. Soy un asco como Jinchuuriki, Gaara ha absorbido mis emociones negativas con su Kekkei Gekkai; las ha disuelto y regresado a mi para que pudiera recuperar la conciencia.

—A mi me pareció que te besaba—murmuro el Uchiha y para su consternación se ruborizo como un idiota.

Una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sarutobi, cuando se supiera todo no seria tan complicado que el Uchiha aceptara formar parte del complot que había tramado su padre… aunque lo más probable era que Naoki se negara rotundamente.

—El contacto es fundamental para poder usar esta técnica, y el chakra del demonio quema como puedes ver— Gaara le mostro las palmas de las manos donde estaban las quemaduras producidas al sostener a su amiga por los hombros, al ver las heridas Naoki derramo dos lagrimas sangrientas: había llorado mas hoy que en toda su vida.

Se incorporo lo suficiente para tomar las manos de su amigo y usar el extraño chakra rojo de antes para sanar por completo las heridas, luego murmuro sonrojada por la vergüenza: —Lo siento Gaara, no quise lastimarte.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por las mejillas de la chica y todos los ojos de la habitación fulminaron a Sasuke con la mirada y este sintió un retortijón por dentro al ver la tristeza en el bello rostro de aquella niña.

—No te preocupes, no me ha pasado nada—le murmuro el pelirrojo a Naoki, luego la abrazo con fuerza intentando recomponerla para que pudiera soportar escuchar lo que Sarutobi tenia que decirles—. Hoy dormiré contigo—murmuro en su oído y la chica lo soltó para míralo a los ojos, incrédula—. No me veas así, te lo juro, pero tienes que calmarte para que escuches lo que Hokage-sama va decir.

El juramento de Gaara fue suficiente para animarla un poco, el siempre se había negado a dormir con ella por miedo a perder el control de Shukaku y lastimarla, por mas veces que ella le había dicho que podía crear un barrera a su alrededor para suprimirlo en caso de que fuera necesario, el se había negado rotundamente. Una débil sonrisa afloro en su rostro y fue como si la estancia recuperara la luz cálida que la rodeaba minutos antes.

Un débil asentimiento por parte de Gaara fue la señal suficiente para que Sarutobi suspirara y comenzara a hablar:

—Como dijeron Sasuke-san y Hinata-san, ustedes poseen el Rinnegan—los dos hermanos se miraron a los ojos y suspiraron resignados—. No tengo idea de cómo o porque, solo se que ustedes nacieron con el y que cuando el Kiuuby fue sellado en ustedes este se activo.

Sarutobi saco una fotografía de su vestimenta y se las mostro: había dos bebes en una cuna uno rubio y otro pelirrojo, tenían los ojos levemente abiertos mostrando unos ojos anillados de color morado y tenían sus diminutas manos agarradas; también había cinco hombres y una mujer.

—¿Qué hace mi padre en esa fotografía?—preguntaron Sasuke y Hinata algo incrédulos por lo que estaban escuchando

—¿Y a todo esto, a que se refieren con _Kiuuby_ y _Jinchuuriki_?—pregunto Sasuke perplejo al no entender nada de todo aquello que estaban hablando.

—¿No lo sabes?—pregunto Naoki en un susurro, interrumpiendo la explicación de Sarutobi y mirando fijamente a su hermano.

—Nadie lo sabe, yo prohibí que los aldeanos supieran nada acerca del ´incidente´ de hace trece años e hice que modificaran sus certificados de nacimiento un año después, situándolos lejos de todo con la esperanza de que pudieran llevar vidas normales pero los adultos de la villa que lo presenciaron son otra historia— intervino Sarutobi—. Es su decisión el contarlo o no.

Naoki miro a Sasuke y Hinata, luego suspiro antes de empezar a hablar:

—Se los debo, Naruto—miro a su hermano que a su vez la miraba suplicando que no lo dijera—. Si me entero que dicen algo sobre esto, la pagaran caro—los amenazo—. El _Kiuuby no Youko_, se encuentra sellado en Naruto y yo, somos Jinchuurikis porque somos el cuerpo-contenedor del demonio mas poderoso de todos—los dos herederos los miraban fijamente mientras Naoki continuaba hablando—. Existen nueve demonios o _bijuus_, y cada uno posee un Jinchuuriki que evita que estos anden libres y causen destrucción por el inmenso odio que tienen contra la humanidad; así que ya lo saben.

—¿Eso significa que… hace trece años…? —murmuraron incoherentemente los dos herederos de los clanes mas importantes de Konoha, mientras veían a los reencontrados hermanos.

—¿Nos sacrificamos para salvarles el culo a todos en esta aldea?— termino Naoki—. Si lo hicimos, y probablemente lo volveríamos a hacer; aunque eso significara volver a perder a nuestros padres, estoy segura de que lo preferiríamos antes de que otras personas tuvieran que cargar con todo lo que nosotros cargamos.

Hinata derramaba silenciosas lagrimas, mientras Sasuke comprendía por fin la razón de tras de todo el desprecio hacia Naruto, su carácter y su conducta; se sentía miserable al no haberse dado cuenta de que no era el único que sufría. Aquel _Dobe_ había pasado mas cosas que el y aun así la luminosidad de su alma no se evaporaba: el había sido separado de sus padres y hermana nada mas nacer, mientras el había conocido a toda su familia durante un tiempo. La soledad no solo lo rodeaba a el.

—Ahora prosigamos con el asunto más importante, sus respectivos padres están en esta foto porque ellos accedieron a ayudarme a protegerlos, ocultando su doujutsu…

—¿Qué papel interpreto el Kazekage?—la pregunta de Kakashi hizo que todos se fijaran mejor en las personas de la fotografía y descubrieran al hombre mas poderoso de _Sunagakure_.

—Daisuke, fue un gran amigo de Minato, Kushina y de vuestros padrinos—respondió y miro la confusión en el rostro de todos.

—Pero…—las palabras de Gaara fueron interrumpidas abruptamente.

—¡¿Tenemos padrinos?!— fue el grito de los dos hermanos, incrédulos ante los recientes descubrimientos.

—Bueno, técnicamente Naruto tiene un padrino y Naoki una madrina—respondió Kakashi sorprendiéndolos a todos por saber algo que ellos ni siquiera imaginaban. Señalo a un hombre de largo cabello blanco y a la única mujer que había en la fotografía.

—¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡Si tuviera un padrino, porque mierda no apareció para acompañarme! ¡¿Cuántas veces no desee alguien que estuviera conmigo en mi infancia?!

—¡Cálmate Naruto!—grito Sarutobi antes de responder—. Debes saber que hay cosas que aún no comprendes, y ahora me toca decírtelas abruptamente: Una de ella fue que el consejo decidió que nadie te adoptara—prosiguió con un tono de mando que solo se puede escuchar de aquel llamado líder de la aldea, el chico rubio dejo su furia a un lado (momentáneamente) para escuchar atentamente al Hokage.

—Hable viejo ¿Por qué me negaron la oportunidad de tener una familia? ¡Porque!

—Porque el consejo obligo a Jiraiya y a Tsunade, A buscar al culpable de la tragedia del _Kiuuby No Youko_ pero sobretodo, porque había algunos sujetos que deseaban usarte como arma—Naoki comenzó a entender de que iba todo aquello y solo pudo suspirar, resignada—. ¡Me opuse inmediatamente! Por supuesto, pero el maldito consejo acepto mi orden con la condición de que tuvieras alguien que te cuidara

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son unos mojigatos estrechos de mente, que no terminaban de aceptar que un pequeño bebe les hubiera salvado el culo y que rechazaron a aquellos que quisieron cuidarte durante tu infancia, usando pretextos estúpidos—dijo despreocupadamente Kakashi que tenía entre su mano su ya inseparable libro naranja, Naruto asintió lentamente ante la información otorgada, comprendiendo todas las razones que habían estado detrás de su desgraciada vida.

—Bien viejo, pero aun no nos has dicho ¿Por qué estaban estos sujetos en esta foto?

—La razón fue la que hizo que no conocieras el Rinnegan ,ellos usaron una técnica muy compleja para sellar tu Doujutsu, el cual únicamente sería libre cuando tuvieras una gran impresión …—murmuro Sarutobi, incomodo ante todas las mentiras que había dicho para proteger a aquellos niños—. Esperaba que eso fuera cuando tuviera tu primer enfrentamiento a la muerte o cuando liberaras chakra del Kiuuby —Naruto alzo el rostro recordando cuando Naoki había cambiado tan drásticamente su apariencia externa.

La recién descubierta verdad acerca de sus padres; pensó el rubio con lógica y supuso que Sarutobi le estaba diciendo la verdad, el intenso dolor de cabeza que había sentido luego de la revelación solo era la confirmación de lo que el anciano le estaba diciendo. No sabía nada sobre ´su´ Doujutsu, pero si en verdad lo había tenido desde siempre… sintió que la carga en sus hombros se hacía más liviana se permitió suspirar, si ese Doujutsu hacia nacido junto a él significaba que no era un anormal, así había nacido y así debía de ser, el Kiuuby era el factor que no debió aparecer.

Sarutobi se masajeo la frente en un gesto de cansancio, el consejo daría un terrible problema por todo esto, pero sabía bien jugar bien sus papeles y el tenia listo sus movimiento además de tener como aliado a Hiashi. Sarutobi sabia que tenía como misión preservar la seguridad de Naruto a quien ha considerado como un nieto y un futuro sucesor al puesto de Hokage.

—Sin embargo, todos ellos no lo hicieron de forma gratuita—susurro el Sandaime, haciendo que el lugar se llenara de un silencio abrumador—. EL Kazekage acepto llevarse a uno de ustedes a Suna y protegerlo hasta que fuera el momento oportuno para que se supiera la verdad—Naoki y Gaara se pusieron tensos, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban—. Hiashi y Fugaku sellaron el Rinnegan para evitar que las otras aldeas los cazaran y asesinaran.

—¿Qué le pidieron a cambio?—preguntaron Kakashi, Sasuke y Hinata; nerviosos ante las miles de posibilidades que había frente a ellos.

—Antes que nada—dijo Sarutobi—. Deben comprender que solo intente protegerlos a ustedes y al mundo shinobi… comprenderé si me odian después de esto pero quiero que sepan que ustedes son muy valiosos para mí.

—Suéltelo ya, Hokage-sama—dijo Naoki mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Muy bien, Hiashi Hyuuga me pidió un matrimonio arreglado entre la primogénita de la familia principal—Hinata se puso pálida—. Y Naruto Uzumaki…—Sarutobi no pudo continuar porque la chica de ojos perlas había caído en redondo al suelo, Naoki parecía ir por el mismo camino; mientras Gaara, Sasuke, Kakashi e incluso la ANBU estaban en shock.

—Continúe—pidió Naoki con hilo de voz.

—Fugaku y Daisuke me pidieron algo similar…—Naoki se puso verde—. Pero al solo existir Naoki, se acordó que serias tu—señalo a la pelirroja que ahora estaba mas colorada que su cabello—. Quien tomaría la decisión final.


	4. Capitulo III - Ascenso En La Oscuridad

_**Capitulo III**_

_**Ascenso En La Oscuridad**_

Sabaku No Gaara, no podía terminar de asimilar todo lo que su padre había hecho para honrar la memoria de uno de sus ´grandes amigos´. Sin embargo, más allá de aquella sorpresa estaba la promesa que Sarutobi había hecho; no le parecía justo que su propio padre hubiera decidido marcar el destino de su amiga de aquella manera tan cruel.

Había cosas que no terminaba de entender de las razones que había tenido aquel hombre para hacer lo que había hecho, pero no dudaba que el hombre que su padre había sido lo hubiera hecho. El problema era si su 'nuevo' padre lo sabia; entre el y la pelirroja habían descubierto el secreto tras el abrupto cambio de personalidad del Yondaime Kazekage, cosa que definitivamente no era agradable.

Aunque en el fondo había una parte de el, que sentía ganas de gritar de felicidad; esa parte egoísta a la que no le importaba el hecho de que fuera un Jinchuuriki y que muy probablemente pudiera matar a su única amiga, su única amada. Mas el simple hecho de pensar en tenerla en sus brazos sin necesidad de preocuparse por que alguien pudiera verlos y malinterpretar la situación, le producía un estremecimiento.

_¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando?_

El no podía permitir que aquellos sentimientos hicieran alguna tontería.

Por otra parte Sasuke era una historia distinta, el estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo el deseo de su padre; aun si eso significaba pasar el resto de su vida con una completa desconocida. Desde luego que dentro de los grandes clanes ninja los matrimonios arreglados eran absolutamente comunes y corrientes. La posibilidad de que aquel 'arreglo' resultara contrario al de sus padres le resultaba un poco increíble; pero también existía la posibilidad de que terminara enamorándose de la chica; la hermana del _Dobe_.

_¿Quién lo diría?_

Hasta hacia pocos minutos había creído, que Naruto no tenía ningún derecho a opinar sobre su (estúpida) venganza contra Itachi, pero al parecer el destino era caprichoso y había terminado por mostrarle el lado contrario de la balanza. Las vidas de todos habían dado un giro entero, solo por la aparición de aquella chica pelirroja: la única que lo había ignorado y tratado como si no fuera la gran cosa. Su futura prometida.

—Ustedes… ¡Están locos!—la exclamación entrecortada de la pelirroja, los saco a todos de aquel mutismo auto-impuesto tras tantas revelaciones—. De ninguna de todas las maneras posibles pienso jugar con los sentimientos de alguien, ¡el día que decida casarme o comprometerme será por voluntad propia y no por algún arreglo que se hizo antes de que siquiera supiera hablar!— el ceño fruncido de Naoki resultaba amenazador para todos los que la veían.

El pelirrojo de _Sunagakure no Sato,_ veía como el carácter de la pelirroja comenzaba a florecer, y supo que definitivamente no seria agradable que alguien la siguiera molestando… un breve escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral al recordar la ultima vez que alguien había llevado a Naoki hasta el limite de su paciencia; tres años atrás.

—Nee-san…—la voz de Naruto, sorprendió a la pelirroja que sin poder evitarlo dirigió su atención hacia el—. No estoy entendiendo nada.

Naoki parpadeo antes de girarse hacia Sarutobi y fulminarlo con sus nuevos ojos, acusándolo sin palabras por la _estupidez_ de su hermano y la niña fue capaz de distinguir cuando este se estremeció y aquello le provoco una sonrisa.

—Ese vejo gusano de ahí—señalo a Sarutobi y los que aun estaban consientes dieron un respingo de sorpresa (Hinata aun estaba tirada en el suelo) —. Prometió a los padres de Uchiha, Hyuuga y Gaara—Naruto asintió para dar a entender que estaba entendiendo—. Que nosotros, es decir tu y yo —el rubio volvió a asentir—. Nos casaríamos, tu con la Hyuuga—Naruto trago saliva nerviosamente, mirando con temor a la inconsciente chica de cabello azul—. Y que yo decidiría entre el Uchiha y Gaara… mi amigo de toda la vida.

Naoki vio con satisfacción que Naruto por fin había entendido, su hermano tenia la cara pálida y los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédulo.

—¡Como en nombre de todos los dioses habidos y por haber, se lo ocurrió aceptar una tontería como esa!—para sorpresa de todos fue Kakashi quien dijo lo que rondaba la cabeza de Naoki.

—¡Exactamente!—gruño la pelirroja, feliz de que alguien entendiera su punto.

—¡Cálmense todos!—dijo Sarutobi, con voz de mando—. Fue la mejor solución que encontré para evitar que los aldeanos y las otras aldeas ninjas intentaran hacerles algún daño…

—¡Y sin embrago, nunca se digno a decirnos la verdad! ¡Tuvo que ser el estúpido zorro quien nos lo dijera!—el argumento proveniente de Naruto hizo que Sarutobi no pudiera decir nada en su defensa—. Yo creí en ti, viejo y tú… tú me has estado engañando toda mi vida…

—¡Cállate, _Dobe_!— lo interrumpió Sasuke—. ¿Que no entiendes? ¡Si tu y tu hermana, están vivos es porque Hokage-sama acepto esos compromisos! ¡El arriesgo su cuello para salvarlos, porque si el consejo de ancianos hubiera descubierto su doujutsu y que él los ayudo, los tres estarían muertos o bajo el control total de la aldea! ¡¿Querrían eso?!— miro a los dos hermanos a los ojos y los vio completamente rotos por dentro; hasta cierto punto Sasuke podía entenderlos pero eso no era motivo suficiente para comportarse como idiotas—. Además, si he entendido bien sus padres eran el Yondaime Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki; por lo tanto ustedes son los últimos herederos de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki— Sarutobi veía por donde iba el asunto y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. ¡Por lo tanto, ustedes al igual que yo, son aplicables a la ley del matrimonio libre! ¡Aun si estos compromisos no existieran, serian obligados a resucitar su linaje! ¡Por el simple hecho de que sus clanes, al igual que el **Uchiha**, el **Hyuuga**, el **Senju** y el **Kurama**, son descendientes directos de Rikudo Sennin!

—Pero aun así yo no puedo jugar con ambos—Naoki miro a Sasuke y a Gaara—. Solo por un estúpido capricho—negó con la cabeza—. No seria justo para nadie, especialmente cuando mi corazón ya esta ocupado—sin saber porque ambos chicos sintieron un retortijón en el estomago—. No puedo lastimarlos— concluyo la chica de cabello rojo.

El pelirrojo se levanto de donde estaba sentado para luego llevarse al pelinegro unos metros lejos, hasta donde nadie más podía escucharlos.

—No la presiones, solo lograras que se enfade y no eso definitivamente no te conviene—le aconsejo Gaara al Uchiha—. Yo la conozco mejor que tu, se que Naoki esta exagerando con este asunto pero tienes que comprender ella no sabe nada de las antiguas leyes de los clanes—Sasuke lo miro sin comprender—. Hasta hace unas horas ella había creído que no tenia familia, es nuevo para ella el enterase de que los matrimonios arreglados todavía se llevan a cabo; y mas raro el saber las propiedades especiales de la sangre de los grandes clanes.

Sasuke comprendió a lo que se refería y le sorprendió un poco saber que aquel niño estaba dispuesto a 'compartir' a la pelirroja, indudablemente aquello no era cosa de todos los días pero había registros dentro de todos los libros de texto que sus padres le habían hecho leer. Posiblemente esa era la única solución que encontrarían para no tener que forzar a Naoki a elegir a uno y destrozar su noble corazón.

.

Naruto aprovecho ese pequeño instante en el cese de las platicas para ir hacia donde estaba Hinata, inconsciente y la que nadie había hecho caso: con cuidado la levanto del suelo y la recostó en el sofá, junto a su hermana que mantenía el ceño fruncido a causa de la delicadeza con la que su hermano trataba a la poseedora del Byakugan.

Finalmente cuando Sasuke y Gaara terminaron de 'secretearse', se aproximaron hacia el sofá donde ella estaba; la miraron directamente a los ojos haciéndole notar un mal presentimiento.

—¿Ese es el único problema, que tienes con la promesa de Hokage-sama?—preguntaron Sasuke y Gaara, simultáneamente.

—¿Les parece poco?—respondió Naoki con otra pregunta.

—¿Le dices tu o le digo yo?— dijo el Uchiha a Gaara quien solo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que el no diría nada.

_Cobarde_. Pensó el Uchiha, fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo.

—Decirme que—murmuro Naoki a los dos chicos.

—Veras… tu no sabes de esto por que creciste lejos de un clan— comenzó lentamente el Uchiha—. No se como explicarlo, sin que te ofendas—la miro a los ojos sin parpadear forzándola a no apartar la mirada—. Cuando una mujer es la última descendiente de un clan se le permite tener mas de una pareja…—el pelinegro se sonrojo—. Dado que nuestra sangre es especial, sucede que la mujer en cuestión se vuelve doblemente fecunda y por lo tanto es más fácil llevar a cabo el renacimiento del clan. Quizá no lo hayas notado—murmuro incomodo—. Pero tu cuerpo esta más 'desarrollado' que el de cualquier chica, de nuestra edad—la pelirroja se sintió desnuda repentinamente—. La causa son todas las hormonas que tu cuerpo produce para poder soportar el futuro _embarazo_…—prosiguió sonrojado—. Tu sistema reproductor es diferente al de cualquier chica, tu misión mas importante en la vida es resucitar tu linaje y eso tu sangre lo sabe...

Naoki miraba al Uchiha como si de repente le fuera a salir otra cabeza, o mejor dicho como _si quisiera que 'alguien' le cortara la cabeza_. Definitivamente no quería creer que un **chico** le hubiera dicho todo eso acerca de su 'sistema reproductor'. Y mucho menos que el **chico** en cuestión aspirara a convertirse en su prometido.

_¡Era un idiota! Y luego el le decía __**Dobe**__ a su hermano._

— Haré como que no escuche eso—murmuro la pelirroja—. Lo hubiera esperado del Uchiha pero no de ti, Gaara—siseo enojada y el mencionado pelirrojo se encogió—. ¡Yo no soy una maldita incubadora que solo sirve para traer mocosos al mundo!

Luego formulo unos sellos y desapareció en medio de una nube de humo.

—La han fastidiado, completamente—dijo Kakashi con una risita nerviosa.

.

Sentada en la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo de agua clara; Naoki respiraba entrecortadamente a causa del coraje; _como demonios se habían atrevido esos… esos… Idiotas, si eso eran i-d-i-o-t-a-s_.

No había otra palabra para describirlos, sin romper su promesa de no decir maldiciones.

¡Por mil demonios!

_¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer eso?_

—¡Uchiha, eres un idiota!—grito con todas su fuerzas.

Una mano se apoyo repentinamente en su hombro, haciéndola saltar del susto: —No creo haberle hecho nada, señorita.

Al girarse Naoki se quedo perpleja, la voz grave de aquel hombre no le hacia justicia: era alto, bien parecido, con el cabello negro, largo y un marcado cuerpo atlético.

—Probablemente un ninja—murmuro sin darse cuenta.

—Definitivamente, soy un ninja—Ahí fue cuando Naoki finalmente se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta y se sonrojo violentamente—. No tiene de que avergonzarse, es mi culpa después de todo.

—Etto…etto…—la pelirroja deseaba que la tierra se la tragara—. ¿Qué es su culpa, exactamente?—pregunto finalmente a su acompañante.

—Todo y nada en realidad, pero por su grito deduzco que usted estaba molesta conmigo— ¡Cielo santo! ¿Había gritado?—. Aunque no se exactamente que fue lo que hice, y lamento mucho haberla asustado.

El sol le daba directamente en la cara, y por esa razón el hombre frente a ella no podía verla con claridad: solo veía su cabello de un intenso color rojo y el color de su piel cremosa. Al percatarse de eso Naoki dio gracias por ello, así quizás no sabría nada de la persona que había dicho tantas estupideces juntas.

—¿Sucede algo?

—O…eh…nada, pero no es con usted con quien yo estaba furiosa—Naoki murmuro apresurada y se sonrojo nuevamente como una estúpida.

—¿Y quien es el responsable de hacer enfadar a alguien tan educada como usted?— pregunto el hombre, interesado en los gestos de nerviosismo que hacia aquella _adolescente_.

—¡El bastardo de Sasuke Uchiha!—respondió y se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de que había dicho una maldición—. ¡Mierda!— se golpeo la frente al darse cuenta de que había dicho otra y luego escucho una breve carcajada proveniente de su acompañante.

Para aquel desconocido, fue gracioso el hecho de que aquella niña llamara 'bastardo' a su pequeño hermano; seguramente su hermanito había hecho algo bastante malo.

—Lo siento—dijo la niña, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del mayor y sin comprender que le resultaba tan gracioso.

—No se disculpe, hacia mucho tiempo que no reía—dijo el hombre sentándose al lado de la pelirroja que ahora miraba nerviosamente sus pies dentro del agua—. ¿Y que le hizo el 'bastardo' de Sasuke Uchiha?—le pregunto interesado.

—Hm, me ha tratado como si fuera una maldita incubadora—dijo y no pudo evitar que la rabia invadiera sus palabras—. Pero el hecho de que Sarutobi le prometiera a su padre que me casaría con el (o con Gaara) — aquel hombre parpadeo sorprendido, ¿su padre haba prometido eso?—. No le da derecho a hablarme así, mucho menos después de descubrir que tengo un mellizo, del que no sabía nada y de que tengo una madrina; que por cierto no se ni como se llama. Y todavía… ese idiota viene y me jode con 'la resurrección del clan' como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que pensar y asimilar…— Naoki se dio cuenta de que aquel había soltado todo lo que la tenia preocupada.

Ese extraño le producía confianza, se giro a mirarlo y cuando sus ojos se encontraron los negros de el cambiaron a un color rojo sangre con tres 'aspitas' rodeando la pupila; vio la sorpresa en el rostro de este al ver sus 'nuevos' y extraños ojos morados —. ¿Sucede algo?—le pregunto preocupada al ver como se ponía de pie.

El desconocido supo de inmediato que eran aquellos ojos y le sorprendió saber que una niña poseía los mismos ojos que su líder; sabía que era peligroso para ella el estar cerca de el, pues si Nagato hurgaba en su recuerdos, sabría inmediatamente acerca de la pelirroja y (extrañamente) no deseaba que algo malo le sucediera a aquella niña tan amable.

—Me tengo que ir—le dijo el hombre tomando una capa negra con nubes rojas de la rama de un árbol cercano—. Gracias por la compañía—murmuro y luego desapareció en un remolino de hojas.

—Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre-tebbane—susurro la pelirroja, levantándose para ir a presentar su 'pospuesto' examen Chunnin.

.

Al llegar (de nuevo) al salón trescientos uno de la academia, se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban extrañados; y ella odiaba que la gente se le quedara viendo sin ninguna razón, sobre todo cuando estaba molesta.

—¡Que tanto me miran-tebbane!—grito la pelirroja de _Suna_, haciendo eco de su permanentemente malhumor—. ¡¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?!—les dijo a dos chicas Genin que estaban murmurando, haciéndolas enmudecer en el acto.

—¿Nee-san?—una tímida voz le susurro al oído y ella se giro tan rápido que casi se cae al suelo—. ¿Por qué traes esas vendas en los ojos?

Fue justo con esa palabras que se dio cuenta de la razón por la que todos los que estaban en ese salón la miraban, había estado tan distraída desde lo del zorro, el Yondaime Hokage y el extraño en el riachuelo que había olvidado por completo las vendas que se haba puesto para evitar que alguien mas viera sus ojos. Sin duda no le apetecía que le prestaran más atención de la debida. Había puesto esmero para ocultar su nuevo y desconocido doujutsu (y sin embargo, seguía viendo como si no las trajera puestas), con el que pronto tendría que entrenar; la curiosidad por saber de lo que eran capaces los ojos del dios shinobi la mataba. Por lo menos algo bueno había salido de todo aquel misterio.

—Etto…etto…—murmuro incoherentemente—. ¿De donde sacaste ese visor anaranjado? Y sobre tu pregunta, supongo que es por la misma razón que tú usas esa cosa horrible.

—¿Cosa horrible? ¡Le dijiste cosa horrible al visor que me dio Kakashi-sensei!—el chico rubio soltó una enorme carcajada y Naoki lo miro incrédula—. Si te oye seguro le da un paro cardíaco dijo que eran de un viejo a migo y que ocultaría…—el volumen de la voz del rubio fue descendiendo al saber porque su hermana usaba esas 'cosas'—. ¡Ya entendí-tebbayo!

La pelirroja no entendía como su hermano podía ser tan corto de luces, ella no era para nada así. Quizá era debido a su estancia en Konoha, pero ahora que lo pensaba ella no sabia prácticamente nada del rubio; en realidad aun no terminaba de creer el hecho de que tuviera un mellizo. Sin embargo, la verdad era la verdad; sin importar como se viera, y además…

_¿Cómo Naruto podía estar tan feliz?_

—Eh… supongo que si—respondió la niña—. ¿Por qué estas tan feliz?—le susurro sin pensarlo y Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?—pregunto a su vez el niño.

—Veamos… dejando de lado el hecho de que tienes una extraña por hermana y que tienes un padrino, del que no sabias nada—señalo—. El Hokage te ha comprometido, aun sin siquiera saber hablar… que mas me falta…—murmuro pensativa—. O si esta el hecho de que, alguno de los idiotas esos que están allá—señalo a Sasuke y a Gaara que estaban a varios metros de ellos—. Será tu 'supuesto' futuro cuñado.

Naruto detecto la ira en las palabras de su hermana y solo atino a abrazarla con fuerza para intentar consolarla; el contacto fue un bálsamo para Naoki, que extrañamente se sentía cómoda en brazos de su hermano. Que difícil resultaba pensar en el rubio como su hermano, cuando apenas unas horas antes se preguntaba el porque reaccionaba de esa manera con todo lo relacionado al chico hiperactivo que la abrazaba.

—¿No te alegras de habernos encontrado y saber que compartimos sangre?—le pregunto Naruto a su hermana y esta sintió que algo se retorcía en su interior al captar el dolor en las palabras de su hiperactivo hermano.

—No me malinterpretes, eres lo que siempre soñé—le murmuro avergonzada por haber dicho todo eso—. Eres mi familia, todo lo que tengo y por supuesto que me da gusto haberte encontrado-tebbane.

—Entonces ¿Qué importa?—le respondió el rubio—. A mi me parece que ni todos los compromisos del mundo, ni estos extraños ojos que tenemos y mucho menos las circunstancias que nos rodean; son un precio justo por tenerte a mi lado.

Una traicionera lagrima salió de los ojos de la pelirroja, su hermano había dicho algo que (si lo pensaba bien) era completamente cierto. Era preferible tener que enfrentar todas aquellas cosas nuevas y sin importancia que el espantoso vacio que había estado en su pecho antes de que fuera ocupado por Naruto.

—Lo siento…—murmuro sollozando en el pecho del rubio—. Se que tienes razón, es solo que es demasiado—admitió—. Pero, es reconfortante saber que no soy la única pasando por esto…—susurro y Naruto sintió que la carga sobre sus hombros se hacia mas ligera, al parecer no era el único que se sentía así.

—Nee-san, si continuas llorando todos se darán cuenta—dijo Naruto señalo las vendas que cubrían el Rinnegan de su hermana, manchadas con la sangre de las recientes lagrimas.

—¡Mierda!—respondió la pelirroja y se separo del rubio para luego taparse la boca—¡Lo volví a decir-tebbane!—se golpeo la frente con la palma, ante la mirada inquisidora de Naruto.

—Como sigas golpeándote la cabeza, serás igual de _idiota_ que el _Dobe_—la regaño otra voz, proveniente de su espalda y al girase se dio cuenta de que los ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha la miraban inquiridoramente y sin parpadear.

–Mira quien habla, el rey de los idiotas—respondió sarcásticamente la chica, enojada—. Además a _su majestad_ no tiene porque importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer, soy yo después de todo…—Naoki fue interrumpida a mitad de su monologo porque el último heredero de los Uchiha la jalo del brazo y la beso con fuerza.

Un grito ahogado se escucho en el fondo del salón, donde estaban los otros ocho novatos; Sakura e Ino se sentían decepcionadas al contemplar como su adorado Uchiha besaba a la chica de Suna, el ángel de la muerte.

En un principio Naoki se resistió, empujando al Uchiha hacia atrás, intentando separarse; pero el chico de cabello negro la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que fue incapaz de lograrlo, cuando el oxigeno se hizo indispensable y Sasuke se separo de la pelirroja esta echaba chispas.

—Con que quieres un beso Uchiha bastardo—susurro Naoki en el oído del poseedor de sharingan, haciendo que este se estremeciera.

Entonces la pelirroja unió sus labios y lo beso de una forma en la que nadie nunca lo había besado: no era como los inocentes besos robados de sus compañeras, ni como aquellos que las Kunoichi´s mas grandes le habían dado y Desde luego no era como los que le había dado el _Dobe_ que tenia por compañero.

Sus bocas entablaron una lucha por el control, Sasuke se encontraba tan perdido en las sensaciones que no se percato de lo que se proponía Naoki; repentinamente la pelirroja le mordió el labio con fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar; sorprendiéndolo. Luego la chica se separo y le dio una fuerte bofetada, que hizo que las 'fangirls' del salón la fulminaran con la mirada.

—Jamás, pero jamás—la ira de Naoki hizo eco con el sonrojo del Uchiha—. Vuelvas a besarme sin mi autorización—luego le piso el empeine del pie con fuerza, tomo a un muy sorprendido Naruto del brazo y se alejo del alboroto que las 'fangirls' del Uchiha estaban empezando a armar.

A lo lejos Gaara había visto la escena y no pudo evitar sonreír, Sasuke a penas estaba comenzando a conocer el verdadero carácter de la pelirroja. Esa era la razón por la que el la respetaba mas, sin importar la situación su amiga siempre se valoraba a si misma primero.

.

—¡Ustedes, gusanos!—la voz ensordecedora de un hombre llamo la atención de los aspirantes a Chunnin que estaban en el salón—. Cállense y presten atención—dijo el hombre mientras doce Chuunin's auténticos aparecían a sus costados—. Soy Ibiki Morino, su sensor para la primera parte del examen.

—Primero que nada, entreguen sus solicitudes y se les asignara un número—dijo uno de los Chunnin con una mirada intimidante—. Cuando estén todos sentados se les entregara su examen escrito.

Naoki sintió a Naruto estremecerse y no supo identificar la razón, pero le apretó la mano para tranquilizarlo y este sonrió tímidamente.

Cuando finalmente la pelirroja llego a la mesa donde se estaban entregando los números de los asientos, se dio cuenta de que todos la miraban; incluyendo a su nuevo sensor y a sus 'lacayos':

—¿Sucede algo?—pregunto la pelirroja, a nadie en particular.

—Quítese las vendas—ordeno el sensor y Naoki se congelo un momento, antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¡No me interesa si puede o no puede!—le grito—. Le he ordenado que se quite las vendas porque es contra las reglas que un shinobi herido presente el examen.

_¿Quien narices se creía ese sujeto?_

—Muy bien, pero después no diga que no se lo advertí—muy lentamente, la pelirroja se quito las vendas y cuando estas cayeron al suelo, dejaron al descubierto sus ojos—. Listo, ¿ahora puedo tener mi asiento?—pregunto sarcástica al ver las miradas asombradas de todos.

—¿Qué tiene en los ojos?—comenzaron a preguntar los aspirantes que estaban detrás de ella, curiosos por saber el secreto que les ocultaban aquellas vendas.

Al ver la excitación de todos, Ibiki hablo rápidamente para evitar llamar (mas) la atención, estiro la mano tendiéndole un número escrito con marcador permanente a la pelirroja, esta lo tomo y se giro rumbo a su asiento sin hacer ningún comentario.

.

Hinata se encontraba ubicada en la tercera fila del lado derecho, lugar veintidós; a su lado derecho se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha (que aun tenia la marca de la cachetada, en la cara); y a su lado derecho se sentó Naoki Namikaze que fulmino con la mirada a su ex compañero de clase, antes de sentarse con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

—Etto…

—¿Qué sucede Hyuuga-san?—le pregunto Naoki amablemente a la oji-perla que se sorprendió con el rusco cambio de humor de la pelirroja.

—Me preguntaba si esta molesta conmigo—susurro mirando nerviosamente sus manos, un gesto que le pareció de lo más adorable a su compañera.

—¿Por qué tendría que estar molesta?—respondió Naoki—. Si se refiere a lo de mi hermano, no es su culpa el que su padre decidiera comprometerla; y desde luego esa es un conversación que mantendremos en otro momento—la pelirroja sonrió y cierto chico de ojos negros la miro.

—Gracias, Namikaze-san—dijo Hinata, incomoda al ver la tensión entre aquellos dos.

—Llámeme, Naoki—miro los ojos perlas de Hinata y se sorprendió al verla ruborizada—. Desde luego seria extraño que me hablara de usted cuando probablemente seremos cuñadas.

El sonrojo de la heredera del clan Hyuuga, no tuvo comparación y la pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una breve carcajada:—No…no… diga…eso, Naoki-san

—¿Por que no? Hasta yo puedo ver que estas clavadita por mi hermano—le susurro haciéndola sonrojar—. Y desde luego prefiero que este contigo que con la pelos-de-chicle-esa—señalo a Sakura que le hacia ojitos al Uchiha.

—¿Por qué le dices, pelos-de-chicle, a Sakura-chan? ¿Nee-san?—la voz de Naruto, la sobresalto, no esperaba que su hermano estuviera detrás de ella escuchando todo lo que decía.

—Etto… pues… ¡Porque si y ya!—respondió evadiendo la pregunta—. ¡Y además deja de estar de chismoso, esto son cosas de chicas! ¡Y desde luego tú no eres una chica!

Naruto supo que no le sacaría nada a Naoki, entonces hizo varios sellos y murmuro: —¡Oiroke No Jutsu!

Cuando Naoki giro la cabeza, vio una versión femenina de su hermano y al principio se sorprendió pero luego se dio cuenta de que esa chica estaba _desnuda_… una vena palpito en su frente y justo cuando estaba a punto de darle un 'estate quieto' a Naruto una pequeña mano blanca lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza.

—¡Hinata-chan, eso dolió-tebbayo!

La risa de Naoki hizo que la chica de ojos perlas se sonrojara y que su hermano sonriera; mientras Sasuke pensaba que ni el trino de los pájaros era tan hermoso.

—¡Vamos a llevarnos muy bien, Hinata-chan!—dijo Naoki dándole una palmada en la espalda a la oji-perla.

.

En la última fila, Gaara estaba sentado junto a Sakura que fulminaba con la mirada a Naoki, incomodando al pelirrojo. Al escuchar la risa de su amiga sintió como si un rayo le hubiera recorrido por completo, hacia tanto tempo que no la escuchaba reír…

Desde la muerte de Natsuki, Naoki no había sido la misma. El hecho de que su mejor y única amiga, a quien la pelirroja quería como una hermana, se hubiera sacrificado para evitar que unos ANBU secuestraran a Naoki, la había cambiado. Desde ese entonces Gaara vio como día tras día, su amiga se dedicaba al entrenamiento, con la obsesión por volverse fuerte para protegerlo a él… lo único que tenia tras la muerte de su hermana.

Y ahora, ahora… tenia a Naruto a su lado y el podía ver como la pelirroja irradiaba paz, felicidad y luz propia; iluminando las sombras que siempre los habían rodeado.

_**.**_

Sus pensamientos era un completo caos… eso lo sabía perfectamente, mas en ese momento lo que necesitaba era concentrarse en el examen que había cambiado su vida por completo. No permitiría que los recientes acontecimientos le nublaran el juicio y la guerra entre Suna y Konoha se llevara a cabo, eso era algo que debía evitar a toda costa.

Tan pronto recibió su examen, respiro profundo y supo que era una de las cosas más sencillas que había visto: Constaba de un código, problemas de aplicación de triángulos rectos y otras cosas por el estilo. Definitivamente no eran cosas que un simple Genin podría resolver; pero ella era una 'matadita' de todos los tipos de entrenamiento, habidos y por haber. Por esa razón había resuelto cosas más difíciles que eso.

Después de que el sujeto que le había hecho quitarse las vendas y llamar la atención de todos los Genin (sentía sus ojos clavados en ella) terminara de decir las estúpidas reglas del examen tomo el lápiz que estaba sobre su lugar.

_No. 2h_, leyó en el costado del instrumento y se enfureció.

Definitivamente estos tipos querían sacarla de quicio, la pelirroja jamás había escuchado de alguien lo bastante estúpido para dar un lápiz de dibujo para responder un examen escrito. Era completamente ilógico, pero (si lo pensaba correctamente) quizás el propósito de ese examen no era obtener las respuestas a las preguntas, sino quebrar su mente para que cometiera algún error y poder eliminarla.

Sin hacer caso de su creciente ira por malgastar el fino grafito del lápiz, respondió las preguntas en cinco minutos, al mirar discreta y rápidamente alrededor del salón se dio cuenta de que era la única que había terminado. Y se sintió frustrada, ahora tendría que pasar los siguientes cuarenta minutos viendo volar a las moscas.

Bendita la hora en que había sacado la inteligencia de su padre.

Un golpe en el respaldo de la banca, la sobresalto y le dijo sin necesidad de palabras que (muy probablemente) el idiota de atrás no entendía ni una sola cosa de aquel estúpido examen… Al recordar que Naruto estaba tras ella, se quiso morir; había llamado _idiota_ a su hermano y no solo eso, no porque para acabar de fastidiarla había dicho otra maldición.

_¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella?_

En cuanto saliera de aquel sitio se lavaría la boca con jabón, pues en solo unas horas había dicho varias cosas que no eran aptas para menores. Ni siquiera recordaba donde había aprendido tales cosas; quizá se debiera a Natsuki quien solía decir de todo a todos… Naoki se interrumpió a mitad del pensamiento porque justo en ese momento no le apetecía sentir la punzada de dolor y resentimiento que esos tristes recuerdos, le provocaban.

Otro golpe sordo en el respaldo del asiento, le hizo morderse el labio; estaba consiente de las reglas que el sensor había impuesto, pero había una parte de ella que quería ayudar al rubio, esa era la primera vez que sentía una necesidad tan imperiosa de ayudar a alguien y no le agradaba. Sabía que era raro que un Genin pudiera responder ese examen, pero había ciertas cosas en el jodido papel que su hermano 'debería' saber.

Cuando esto terminara le haría un extenso interrogatorio a Naruto y a Sarutobi, necesitaba saber porque su hermano parecía ser tan estúpido y descuidado. El incidente con los idiotas de _Otogakure No Sato_, era un claro ejemplo de que el rubio no había llevado un entrenamiento adecuado.

Otro golpe en el respaldo, la hizo querer ahorcar a Sarutobi por su estupidez; por permitido que su hermano fuera a alguna misión sin saber ni las cosas más básicas, por ejemplo: obtener información, era algo obvio que no sabia hacerlo o de lo contrario ya habría obtenido todas las respuestas. Si por lo menos él supiera hacer eso… ella le podría facilitar las respuestas.

_¿Pero que demonios estaba pensando?_

Ella no podía dejar que su hermano le copiara intencionalmente, en parte porque la única manera de que este aprendiera era dejándolo hacer las cosas solo (ella había aprendido así), seria romper las reglas y ella detestaba hacerlo, a no ser que fuera absolutamente indispensable.

_Si Naruto pudiera leer su mente…_

**.**

La oscuridad la atrapo y de pronto ya no se hallaba en el salón, nuevamente estaba frente a su demonio interno; solo que ahora las rejas que lo aprisionaban habían cambiado de color: Tenían el color de la sangre.

—**Hagamos un trato, mocosa…**

La voz del _Kiuuby No Youko_, resonó en su cabeza y Naoki supo que había perdido todo control sobre su mente.

—Es raro que me hables dos veces en solo día, Kiuuby-chan—señalo la pelirroja—. Aunque creo entender la razón, tú piensas que por haberme dicho del parentesco sanguíneo que tengo con Naruto; te debo un favor.

—**Eres una mocosa estúpida que además es insolente, ya te dije que mis motivos solo me conciernen a mí. ¡Y que dejes de llamarme, Kiuuby-chan!**

—Sigo sin comprender porque has revelado eso—lo ignoro la pelirroja—. ¿Qué es lo que tú ganas?

—**¡Con una mierda! Si quieres saber deja de interrumpirme.**

Naoki miro confundida al _Kiuuby No Youko_, el zorro jamás le había hablado de esa forma tan brusca y por eso le resultaba extraño.

—¡Entonces simplemente suelta lo que tengas que decir! Y no te andes con rodeos porque supongo que sabes que de ningún modo voy a aceptar 'un trato' contigo, Kiuuby-chan.

—**Yo te permitiré comunicarte con el idiota de tu hermano a través del vínculo que poseo con la sangre de ambos, si me permites ayudarte a entrenar el Rinnegan.**

Durante varios segundos, la pelirroja de Suna no pudo articular palabra debido al fuerte shock que experimento al escuchar aquella 'propuesta' tan inusual, no todos los días vena un demonio a decirte que quiere entrenarte; así que cuando finalmente recupero el habla lo primero que dijo fue:

—Hoy estas de lo más raro, Kiuuby-chan—la confusión se reflejaba en sus palabras—. Primero me dices que tengo un hermano y ahora estas intentando ser amable y hacendoso…

—**¡No lo hago por ti!**

—¿Entonces porque?

—**Los ojos que compartes con Naruto, pertenecieron a Rikudo Sennin y por lo tanto como una de las pocas cosas que este mundo conserva de él, es mi deber procurar que permanezcan durante algún tiempo.**

—¿Estas de broma? ¡Haces todo esto, por un tipo que es probable que ni existiera!

—**Esto no es ninguna broma, el existió. Y de verdad ¿vas a desperdiciar esta oportunidad? creo que ya has visto de lo que soy capaz, y que tienes potencial para ser mi aprendiz pues te ha agradado mi nueva 'mascota'.**

—¿A que te refieres con 'mascota'?—pregunto Naoki, confundida mientras escuchaba lo que su demonio le decía.

_Era mejor estar escuchando los delirios del estúpido zorro, que aburriéndose en su banca._

—**A la chica Hyuuga, por supuesto. La muy idiota recupero el conocimiento cuando perdiste el control, se asusto y uso su Byakugan; mi chakra como sabes es demasiado fuerte, logre apoderarme de su mente por completo; fue tal fuerza la que use que se desmayo nuevamente—**rio sádicamente**—. Es débil, unos pocos susurros y hace lo que yo le diga; por ejemplo: Golpear al inútil de Naruto.**

Incrédula, Naoki escucho la declaración del bijuu más poderoso de todos, eso explicaba porque Hinata estaba actuando tan extraño. Cuando la pelirroja la había visto por primera vez le había parecido una chica tímida, buena, ingenua, torpe y en el fondo testaruda; sin embargo, la sonrisita de suficiencia que había aparecido en el rostro de la oji-perla cuando golpeo a su hermano… era de una persona completamente diferente.

—¡¿Por qué demonios, estas jugando así con Hinata-san?!—le grito Naoki, como respuesta.

—**Venga ya, yo también merezco algo de diversión y en este momento esa niña sin autoestima, el egocéntrico del Uchiha y tú son mi único entretenimiento…**

—¿El Uchiha… y yo?—murmuro Naoki—. No estarás insinuando que lo de hace rato…

—**¡Fue mi culpa! Bajaste la guardia y tome tu cuerpo prestado temporalmente, ¿en serio no te diste cuenta?—**la risa del demonio la hizo estremecer**—. Si no fuera por el estúpido sello de voluntad que me puso la estúpida de Natsuki…**

—¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de ella!—salto la pelirroja—. Ya sabes que si no fuera por ella ahora estaría muerta y tu conmigo.

—**Muy bien, como decía no puedes culparme por a provechar la oportunidad. Y no niegues que el Uchiha te atrae**—Naoki se ruborizo _¿Cómo demonios era que el estúpido zorro se enteraba de todo?_—**Pero desde luego, desde los 'inocentes' besos del chico mapache, no habas tenido nada de 'acción', y no puedes quejarte porque lo disfrutaste.**

—¡Eso no es cierto! El es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, además yo estoy enamorada de Gaara—respondió la chica, furiosa ante el hecho de que aquel estúpido zorro súper desarrollado la conociera tan bien—. ¡Y ya basta de charlas sin sentido!, el trato que me propones es que te deje entrenarme y a cambio me dejaras hablar mentalmente con mi hermano.

—**Correcto**

—Muy bien pues acepto, pero como sabes…—le murmuro—. O quizá no sabes, el entrenamiento tendrá que esperar unos días—al ver la ira del demonio Naoki se acerco y luego camino directamente a través de los barrotes que lo mantenían preso—. Ahora mismo, es mas importante que me concentre en el examen Chunnin.

Desde luego que el _Kiuuby No Youko_ sabía las razones que tenía aquella mocosa insolente para querer 'concentrarse' en el estúpido examen: Necesitaba patear el trasero de la maldita serpiente pedófila.

—**Me parece perfecto**

.

Naruto sentía las miradas fulminantes de sus compañeros de equipo, apretaba los ojos con fuerza debajo de aquel estúpido visor naranja para evitar marearse ante todo lo que sus ojos le alcanzaban a mostrar: motas de polvo, matices, colores que nunca había sido capaz de percibir y en ocasiones podían traspasar los objetos físicos como si no estuvieran allí. Esos estúpidos ojos le provocaban migraña.

Al haber sido un marginado toda su vida, nunca había tenido medios para comprar libros de texto tan avanzados como para resolver los jodidos problemas que le presentaban en ese examen; siempre se los negaban o no se los vendían por el simple hecho de que era el Jinchuuriki del Kiuuby. Seguramente Kakashi sabía eso, pero era más importante que su adorado Sasuke se convirtiera en Chunnin.

_¿Cómo mierda, pretendían que resolviera el jodido examen, si nunca le habían permitido estudiar ni entrenar como se debía?_

—Naruto…

La voz de su hermana se escucho en su cabeza y dio un brinco del susto, tenía un tono amenazador que prometía sufrimiento. Nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida.

—_**Nee-san… ¿eres tú?**_

—¿Quién mas, usuratonkachi? Y se puede saber ¿Por qué mierda no has terminado el jodido examen?

Naruto se encogió de miedo, Naoki se notaba molesta y no le agradaba para nada esa sensación; ahora sabía que no le convenía hacerla enfadar.

—_**Etto… pues… yo… veras… ¡No se responder, porque los aldeanos nunca me has permitido entrenar como es debido!**_

La justificación del rubio hizo que su hermana suspirara, debía haber esperado que esos bichos también hubieran maltratado a su hermano. Sin embargo, había tenido la esperanza de que no fuera así. Estaba furiosa.

—Ya hablaremos mas tarde, ahora quiero que concentres tu chakra en los jodidos ojos que tienes y que copies las respuestas de mi examen.

La promesa de Naoki le hizo entender a Naruto que estaba molesta, pero no con el; sino con todos. Y no podía culparla.

—_**Muy bien Nee-san…**_

—Y cuando termines quiero que escribas con letras grandes: 'Son unos idiotas, la próxima vez pongan algo mas difícil' ¿entendiste?

—_**Si, Naoki-nee**_

A la pelirroja le sorprendió que Naruto la llamara por su nombre, pero no objeto nada porque también un sentimiento que no supo identificar la recorrió por completo: —Te quiero, otouto—susurro en su mente y luego corto la conexión.

Naruto, sorprendido por las palabras de su hermano no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota; solo habían pasado unas horas y su relación la pelirroja había cambiado radicalmente, al parecer ella ya lo había aceptado.

¡Le había dicho que le quería!

Más feliz que nada, hizo lo que su hermana le ordeno y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el bombardeo de imágenes se reducía al concentrar su chakra; el alivio que experimento fue igual de grande que la sorpresa al notar que podía ver perfectamente el examen de Naoki y de que esta ya lo tenía todo resuelto. Escribió las respuestas con una velocidad que no sabia que tenia, luego dejo el lápiz y recordó el 'mensaje' que su hermana le había pedido que escribiera…

"_Son una bola de idiotas, ¿a esto le llaman un examen? ¡La próxima vez, pongan algo mas difícil-tebbayo!"_

.

Sasuke vio con asombro que Naruto comenzó a escribir con una velocidad impresionante y activo su sharingan 'imperfecto' para imitar sus movimientos, cinco minutos después leyó lo que había escrito y se sorprendo al notar que todas las respuestas estaban correctas. Sin embargo, al llegar al final de la hoja no pudo evitar sonreír; ese _Dobe_ acababa de insultar a todos los Chuunin's y Jounin´s de Konoha que habían hecho el examen.

Borro la muletilla de Naruto del mensaje y luego dejo el lápiz sobre la mesa, miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aun faltaban diez minutos para que el sensor diera la última pregunta. Miro discretamente a la pelirroja que lo había avergonzado delante de todos los aspirantes y frunció el ceño.

_¿Por qué demonios, aquella pelirroja lo había besado de esa forma y luego lo había golpeado?_

Suspiro frustrado y recordó que su padre solía decirle que nunca, pero nunca hiciera enfadar a una mujer y mas si era pelirroja. En aquel momento no lo había entendido, su madre: Mikoto Uchiha, solía hablar mucho de Kushina Uzumaki, y de las aventuras que había tenido con 'La Habanera Sangrienta' y un día su padre los había escuchado y le había dicho aquello…

_¿Seria que esa mujer, Kushina Uzumaki era la madre del Dobe y la pelirroja?_

Se reprendió, le dolía pensar en los buenos momentos que había pasado con su familia; pero recordó que todos esos momentos habían sido arrebatados a los dos Uzumaki, de alguna forma entendía que ellos habían pasado mas cosas que el y le dolía el no haberse dado cuenta antes. El no era el único que sufría, pero no hacia que sus ansias de venganza desaparecieran; era en esos momentos que se odiaba por ser débil. El tenía que matar a Itachi, y recuperar el honor de los Uchiha.

Pero al ver la sonrisa de la pelirroja algo había crecido dentro de el, algo que no entendía y que le hacia replantearse las cosas de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho.

_¿Y si las cosas no habían sido como el las había visto?_

Después de todo, el había visto con sus propios ojos como dos niños que ni siquiera se conocían no eran lo que aparentaban: compartían la sangre y ese era un lazo que nadie haría desaparecer.

_¿De verdad deseaba, matar… a su hermano?_

Aun después de todo lo que Itachi Uchiha había hecho, el era el único familiar que le quedaba: la única persona que tenía su sangre. Nada de lo que hiciera en ese momento podría revivir a sus padres, ni a nadie de su clan; pero si mataba a Itachi entonces el lo habría perdido todo.

¡Estaba confundido, Maldición!

.

El 'tic-tac' del reloj la estaba desesperando, tenia ganas de gritarle al sensor para que diera la ultima pregunta y se pudiera largar al hotel para dormir; estaba exhausta tanto física como mentalmente y eso no era bueno, tenia que estar fresca para poder patearle el culo a la maldita serpiente pedófila. El culpable de la muerte de Natsuki.

Cuando a los cinco años el Kazekage, la echo a la calle. Solo aquella chica Chunnin de ojos violetas y enormes sonrisas: la había acogido; Natsuki le había dado un techo, comido y protección. Desde luego que eso no cambiaba el trato que recibía de los demás Shinobi´s y aldeanos, para ellos seguía siendo un monstruo y cuando unos ANBU´s de Konoha quisieron secuestrarla… la peliblanca se había sacrificado para permitirle huir, al ver como su hermana moría a manos de los asesinos su propio poder oculto había despertado y los había despedazado.

Cubierta de sangre regreso a la aldea, escucho unas extrañas explosiones, después un grito desgarrador y luego ante sus ojos apareció un monstruo que le recordaba al estúpido zorro que había visto dentro de si esa tarde; corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y al llegar ahí vio como el 'Kazekage' se arrancaba el rostro dejando ver el rostro de una asquerosa serpiente, sonriendo.

Sin prestar atención, se acerco al monstruo de arena que ya tenía más de veinte ninjas muertos a sus pies, descalza camino por entre los restos sangrientos y al llegar frente al demonio alzo las manos y unas gruesas cadenas doradas se envolvieron alrededor de ambos.

—Yo cuidare de ti, estas a salvo conmigo—le había dicho y lentamente el demonio desapareció, dejando a un niño de seis años arrodilladlo en la arena mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Naoki se había acercado al niño y las nubes dejaron de tapar la luna para mostrar el brillante cabello rojo del niño, idéntico al suyo. Puso una mano en el hombro de aquel niño, haciendo que se girara sorprendido y la viera confundido.

—Yo soy Naoki, y desde ahora soy tu amiga—le dijo y sonrió tranquilamente, como si no lo acabara de ver convertido en monstruo.

—¿No me temes?

—Yo soy como tu, entiendo tu dolor—respondió la niña con ojos tristes—. Pero no podemos permitir que esos sujetos—señalo a los ninjas que los rodeaban, mirándolos con odio—. Nos hagan sentir miserables, si estamos juntos estaremos bien.

—Yo soy Gaara…

Desde ese día ella había descubierto que 'el Kazekage' era en realidad una maldita serpiente pedófila, usurpadora; y que entre el y los viejos del consejo eran los culpables del intento de secuestro que había sufrido y por consiguiente los culpables de la muerte de Natsuki.

Había jurado que algún día le patearía el culo a la maldita serpiente y para ello se había vuelto fuerte, ahora que sabia iba tras el sharingan de los Uchiha… había aceptado entrar a los exámenes Chunnin en Konoha, el lugar donde residía el mencionado clan. Se había sorprendido al enterarse de que Sasuke era el único sobreviviente del clan tras la masacre hecha por su hermano mayor: Itachi, y en realidad no le sorprendía que este deseara venganza; lo entendía mejor de lo que él pensaba y estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.

—¡Muy bien, mocosos!—la voz de su sensor la saco de sus recuerdos y la hizo suspirar con cansancio.

Finalmente la primera parte del examen que le había cambiado la vida terminaría.

El sensor explico que podían escoger tomar la pregunta y que si lo hacían para luego responder mal serian Genin´s por el resto de su vida. Muchos de los participantes abandonaron el salón ante la presión pero ella estaba tan fresca como una lechuga, tenía algo que hacer y una estúpida pregunta no la haría retroceder.

Luego de un rato Naruto la sorprendió dando un monologo que hizo a que los otros participantes recobraran la seguridad, el sensor supo que nadie mas se rendiría y los pillo a todos desprevenidos a l decir que habían pasado el examen.

Después de que el hombre explicara lo de 'la última pregunta' una sombra entro por la ventana y Naoki sintió un chakra maligno, dirigió su atención hacia el frente dándose cuenta de que aquella sensación provenía de una mujer: Tenía el pelo violeta amarrado en una coleta y su ropa no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Pero lo más sorprendente fue que la pelirroja vio un extraño sello en la base de su cuello, y al concentrar su chakra en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que ese 'sello' transmitía un flujo de chakra maligno por todo el cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Si aquello seguía así, aquel chakra destruiría el cuerpo de esa mujer desde dentro; como un veneno.

_¿Las cosas podían estar mejor?_


	5. Capitulo IV - La serpiente Blanca

_**Hola Gente:**_

_**Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta, hay menos capítulos en el fic. La razón es simple, he editado el fic y unido varios para hacerlos un poco más largos y menos difíciles de leer.**_

_**Este es el último capítulo editado, prometo intentar actualizar lo más pronto posible.**_

_**Ya–nee**_

_**Pd. Espero sus opiniones al respecto de la pelea, me costó mucho hacerla decente.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Capitulo VI**_

_**La Serpiente Blanca**_

Frente a él, estaba la puerta que marcaba un antes y un después.

El viento soplaba con fuerza llevándoles la hediondez de los cuerpos muertos putrefactos, no sabía si solo eran animales que habían caído al vacío de la muerte o algo mas; lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que tanto el vaivén de las ramas secas de los arboles que bordeaban el campo de entrenamiento, como los sonidos procedentes del bosque eran una advertencia. Nadie debía entrar ahí.

Pero había una gran diferencia entre el _deber_ y el _poder_, Naruto sabia que dependía de él tomar la decisión correcta: Salir huyendo o adentrarse en los confines del bosque.

En realidad, no tenía ningún motivo valido para estar asustado: era un ninja y los ninjas no tenían miedo. Además de que ahora que sabia de la existencia de su hermana, debía ser valiente y fuerte, debía apoyarla para evitar que la fragilidad de Naoki la rompiera nuevamente. Odiaba verla llorar, odiaba verla triste y sin duda el se encargaría de que el agua salada jamás volviera a abandonar sus ojos.

No sabia que pensar sobre todos los descubrimientos que habían hecho, porque a pesar de haberle dicho a su hermana que no le importaba nada de todo lo que los rodeaba, la realidad era diferente. Estaba molesto, enfadado y asqueado por todas las mentiras que les habían dicho; la ira que sentía dentro de si mismo era tan grande que hasta ese momento a penas estaba logrando suprimirla. Sin embargo, nadie podía esperar que los pudiera controlar por siempre.

Lo que más lo había molestado era el asunto del matrimonio arreglado, no podía comprender porque Sarutobi lo había comprometido con alguien como Hinata: tímida, torpe, buena, testaruda, débil y un poco inútil; sobre todo porque ella merecía a alguien que la amara. Y Naruto estaba seguro de que él jamás podría hacerlo, porque el amor no se basaba en tratar de cambiar a las personas… era aceptarlas tal y como eran.

Bajo el –horrible– visor anaranjado sus ojos ardían de impotencia, sabia que su hermana estaba en una situación doblemente peor y eso lo tenía en las últimas. Respiro profundamente y se tranquilizo al pensar que todos esos problemas eran obra de los adultos, esos seres que durante tanto tiempo los habían maltratado.

Él había podido ver con perfecta claridad como la vida de Naoki no había sido fácil, sus ojos eran muy expresivos y le habían dicho muchas cosas. Cosas que su corazón mantenía ocultas a los demás, por ejemplo que aunque por fuera estuviera sonriendo en el interior sufría en silencio; no sabía la razón por la que su hermana le transmitía un sentimiento tan doloroso cuando la miraba a los ojos, pero no le agradaba.

Antes de dirigirse a la puerta por donde ingresarían –respectivamente– al bosque de la muerte, había visto como su hermana se volvía a cubrir los ojos con unas vendas limpias. Eso le había resultado extraño ya que todos los aspirantes a Chunnin ya habían visto sus ojos, algunos no sabían de que iba todo aquello y otros ya lo habían adivinado; así que en realidad no entendía cual era el punto de ocultarlo.

Sin embargo, había algo que lo inquietaba: su hermana le había dicho que si necesitaba cualquier cosa que pensara en ella y acudiría a ayudarlo; era casi como si temiera algo o como si fuera a tener un inminente confrontación, en la que ella no quería que él saliera lastimado.

Naruto era perfectamente consiente de que Sasuke veía constantemente a Naoki y se preguntaba en que estaría pensando el azabache, aunque podía imaginarlo. El hecho de que su compañero de equipo hubiera besado a su recién descubierta hermana le había producido un extraño sentimiento. No seria capaz de expresarlo con palabras pero sentía ganas de golpear al Uchiha.

Quizá debería decirle algo al _teme_…

Tras esa línea de pensamiento se percato del ambiente tan tenso que había entre su equipo: seguramente Sakura no podía quitarse de la cabeza el 'contacto' que había habido entre su hermana y Sasuke; y muy probablemente la pelirrosa desarrollaría algún tipo de resentimiento contra la pelirroja.

También estaba el asunto de que esta última no sabia nada del hecho de que Naoki y él eran hermanos mellizos; quizá seria mejor que no se lo dijera… pero su hermana si se lo había dicho a su amigo y le parecía injusto mantenerlo en secreto.

¡Estaba confundido!

Tras otros cinco minutos de meditación, Naruto decidió que lo mejor seria no decirle nada a su compañera y que esta sacara sus propias conclusiones. Lo único que si debía era advertirle algo a Sasuke.

—Si dañas a Naoki-nee, te pateare el culo.

Extrañado por la amenaza, al pelinegro se giro a mirar a Naruto que lo fulminaba con la mirada para darle a entender que no estaba bromeando.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y el equipo siete se quedó estático durante los primeros cinco segundos, ya que todos estaban demasiado distraídos con sus propios pensamientos para notar el momento exacto en que comenzó el segundo examen. Echaron a correr con la velocidad propia de los Shinobi's para adentrarse en las profundidades del bosque.

.

Habían corrido por casi quince minutos y cuando finalmente fue capaz de sentir el chakra que había estado buscando. Un escalofrió la recorrió al notarlo tan cerca de su hermano, sus capacidades sensoriales eran la mejor habilidad que poseía, el resultado de un arduo entrenamiento; sonrió con suficiencia y su largo cabello rojo ondeo salvajemente al hacer una acrobacia en la rama de un árbol por el que pasaba.

Durante el tiempo que había permanecido junto a Gaara no le había dirigido la palabra, seguía molesta con él por haber actuado como un gilipollas; probablemente estaba exagerando la situación pero cualquiera diría que después de todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, él seria capaz de entender mejor sus sentimientos.

—Lo he encontrado—dijo Naoki sonriendo y Gaara supo que su amiga se sentía feliz de haberse acercado un paso mas hacia su victoria.

Si era sincero, el pelirrojo estaba inseguro acerca de si su amiga seria capaz de derrotar a uno de los legendarios sannin, el hecho de que ella fuera mas fuerte que la media de los Genin's, no significaba que pudiera derrotar a un ninja renegado de clase 'S' como lo era Orochimaru –la maldita serpiente pedófila– y eso lo preocupaba incluso más que el hecho de que su amiga estuviera molesta con él.

—Démonos prisa—respondió Gaara, aparentando mas seguridad de la que realmente tenia—. Aun tenemos que terminar este estúpido examen.

Naoki cambio la dirección hacia el oeste y comenzó a moverse con una velocidad impresionante, que a Gaara le costaba trabajo seguir. En realidad, el pelirrojo pensaba que si su amiga continuaba con el demente entrenamiento al que se sometía todos los días, terminaría por alcanzar una velocidad en la que solo seria una mancha roja a la vista de los demás.

De pronto sus ojos comenzaron a ver cosas extrañas, era como si estuviera en otra parte del bosque, Naoki supo que lo que veía era cosa de Naruto:

_El pergamino que les había entregado el sensor, fue lanzado hacia aquella chica de Kusagakure, salía de la serpiente recién acecinada por el Uchiha, cubierta de los fluidos internos del reptil mientras sacaba la lengua hasta el límite de lo grotesco, para lamerse los labios de la boca con gula._

_Repentinamente su cuerpo se volvió tan flexible como el de la propia serpiente, y enroscándose alrededor del enrome árbol sobre el que se encontraba su compañero de equipo -a una velocidad impresionante- escalaba para lograr alcanzar a su presa. Vio como Sasuke se estremecía, lleno de temor y supo que su amigo estaba totalmente incapacitado para seguir luchando._

_Lanzo un Kunai y cuatro shuriken´s justo delante de aquella chica fenómeno para evitar que se acercara al paralizado Uchiha. La acción del rubio tomo a todos desprevenidos, haciendo que se giraran en el acto para ver quien había logrado detener a la estúpida serpiente._

_Sakura sonrió incrédula y Sasuke lo veía en estado de shock absoluto, el deja-vu que experimento al saberse salvado por el Genin mas idiota de todos era casi tan grande como el miedo que aun recorría sus venas._

—_Lo siento, Sasuke—dijo el rubio desde la rama de un árbol cercano—. Olvide la contraseña._

—_Naruto—exclamo Sakura en cuanto la incredulidad dio paso al alivio de saber que aquel rubio hiperactivo había salvado a su eterno amor platónico._

—_¡No te involucres en esto, Dobe!—le grito Sasuke a su 'salvador'—. ¡Esta tipa esta muy por encima de nuestro nivel!_

—_¡Cállate, Sasuke-teme!—respondió el otro al ver el miedo en los ojos rojos del Uchiha—. ¡Te voy a hacer picadillo!—se dirigió a la chica-serpiente, que aun permanecía enroscada alrededor del árbol y a solo unos metros del Uchiha._

_El azabache, sabía que la pura determinación de su rubio compañero no seria suficiente para vencer a su oponente, temía que si el combate continuaba los tres fueran acecinados por aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza. Así pues tomo una decisión, que probablemente preservaría sus vidas: entregaría el pergamino, lo que aquella chica deseaba._

—_¿Es esto lo que quieres?—dijo el Uchiha, sacando el pergamino—. ¡Tómalo y luego lárgate!—se lo lanzo, los tres Genin´s lo vieron caer en cámara lenta. Adiós a su oportunidad de volverse Chuunin´s._

_Sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, Naruto corrió lo mas rápido que pudo; logrando tomar el pergamino al vuelo e interponerse entre Sasuke y la chica-serpiente. Guardo el pergamino en su porta-herramientas, se giro sobre los tobillos y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a su compañero de equipo._

—_¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, estúpido?!—le pregunto Naruto a Sasuke, haciendo que este lo mirara sin comprender ya que usualmente era el Uchiha quien decía esas cosas._

—_¡Salvando nuestros pellejos, Dobe!—respondió—. No hay ninguna posibilidad de que podamos derrotarla—señalo a la chica-serpiente que se mantenía en su lugar, contemplando la escena._

—_¡Eres un idiota, Sasuke!—grito el rubio—. ¡No tienes ninguna garantía de que nos deje marchar, si le entregas el pergamino!_

_Sakura y el pelinegro vieron a su compañero, preguntándose si realmente el sujeto frente a ellos era el mismo idiota que hasta ahora los había acompañado a hacer misiones. Les resultaba ilógico que Naruto pudiera decir una cosa tan inteligente._

—_¡Estas tan asustado que no entiendes la situación, Sasuke-teme!—prosiguió Naruto—. No se como de fuerte sea esta tipa, pero si le entregamos el pergamino… nos matara sin siquiera dudarlo._

_El silencio se instauro entre los participantes de la batalla y fue roto cuando la chica-serpiente, se desenrosco para ponerse de pie y preparar su siguiente ataque: —Tienes toda la razón, Naruto._

_Las palabras de su oponente hicieron que Sasuke y Sakura abrieran los ojos desmesuradamente, estupefactos por no haber sido capaces de mantener la compostura._

—_¡Solo tengo que matarlos y conseguiré el pergamino!—dijo y Naruto corrió hacia ella con un único Kunai en mano—. ¡Kuchiose No jutsu!—la chica hizo algunas posiciones de manos y luego una serpiente gigantesca apareció frente al hiperactivo rubio._

_La serpiente de un color verdoso oscuro, comenzó a atacar intentando aplastar a Naruto con la intensión de matarlo para sacarlo de su camino. Sin embargo, la fuerza del golpe hizo que el –horrible- visor anaranjado se rompiera en mil pedazos; dejando al descubierto los ojos morados del rubio._

—_¡Tú!—rugió la chica sobre la serpiente, al ver los ojos de Naruto—. ¡Esos ojos! ¡¿De donde los sacaste?!—la serpiente seguía intentando golpearlo, por lo que el esquivaba lo ataques. Repentinamente el rubio perdió la concentración y su chakra exploto: una fuerte onda de poder puro forzó a ambas serpientes a retroceder, dejando a todos asombrados ante el inmenso cráter que se formo._

_Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, la cola de la enorme serpiente golpeo a Naruto de lleno, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el tronco de un enorme árbol, el impacto le hizo escupir un poco de sangre; pero el dolor que experimento el rubio fue rápidamente consumido por unas fuertes ansias de sangre y muerte; el niño no sabia de donde provenían aquellos sentimientos pero eso no le evito el ponerse de pie par volver al ataque._

_Las manchas de sangre que tenia el rubio en los brazos y en la cara, eran el producto del fuerte impacto; Sasuke lo sabia perfectamente, pero el shock de ver como el idiota de su compañero peleaba de igual a igual con esa chica que le había dado una paliza, era tan grande que no podía hacer nada mas que contemplar como se desarrollaban los hechos._

_Naruto respiraba de forma entrecortada, estaba completamente agotado. Cuando su chakra exploto sintió como todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, al parecer sus ojos eran mas difíciles de controlar de lo que el había pensado._

—_¿Qué fue ese ataque?—pregunto Sakura que había logrado alejar a su amado Uchiha del rango de alcance de la explosión._

—_Quería tomar el cuerpo de Sasuke, por su sharingan—murmuro la chica-serpiente—. Pero tus ojos… me dan curiosidad—volvió a sacar la lengua de forma grotesca—. Me pregunto si serán tan poderosos como dicen las leyendas…_

_Sakura no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y Sasuke sabiendo a lo que aquella chica fenómeno se refería con 'tus ojos' hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la movilidad de su propio cuerpo; lentamente se acerco a donde estaba Naruto (que mantenía la vista clavada en la rama del árbol que pisaba), se percato del intenso agotamiento que tenia el rubio pero por mas que intentaba que su cuerpo no temblara, no lo lograba._

—_**Mocoso… te prestare mi poder**_

_La voz de su demonio interno, hizo que Naruto finalmente levantara la mirada. Dejando a todos sorprendidos, pues donde sus ojos debían tener una pupila circular estaba un fino ovalo vertical que atravesaba todo el ojo; además de que sus ojos habían adquirido un tinte rojizo y de que las marcas en sus mejillas se habían hecho mas pronunciadas._

_Para sorpresa de todos, el rubio se movió tan rápidamente que a penas fueron capaces de verlo, lo buscaron alrededor dela rea sin poder verlo hasta que un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza de la serpiente gigante revelo su ubicación. Pero por más que Sasuke y Sakura querían seguir sus movimientos, no podían conseguirlo._

_Golpe tras golpe, Naruto forzaba a la serpiente a retroceder en el terreno de la batalla; hasta que un rápido golpe de parte del reptil lo hizo salir disparado a impactarse –nuevamente- con un árbol._

—_Muy bien…—murmuro la mujer sobre la serpiente—. Creo que lo mejor será usar el 'ten no fuuin' en ambos—miro a Sasuke que se paralizo al notar la sed de sangre proveniente de aquel personaje—. ¡Ahora es tu turno, vemos como peleas! ¡Luego me ocupare del mocoso rubio!_

_La serpiente gigante se dirigió hacia Sasuke que era completamente incapaz de moverse…_

—_¡Sasuke-kun!—grito Sakura, sin poder evitar un estremecimiento de pánico._

_Unos segundos después, todos vieron con asombro como Naruto había detenido el ataque de la serpiente, solo con dos Kunai; estaba agotado a pesar del chakra del demonio y eso se notaba en su respiración agitada._

—_¿Estas herido, gatito miedica?—le pregunto con sarcasmo a Sasuke, que no podía mover ni un musculo—. Tu no eres el Sasuke que yo no conozco, no hay forma de que un cobarde como tu sea el…_

_El monologo del rubio fue interrumpido cuando la chica-serpiente saco su lengua de la forma mas grotesca posible y la uso para sujetar al rubio, luego con el musculo mas fuerte que el cuerpo posee lo levanto y lo dejo de frente hacia si misma. Mientras Naruto no paraba de gritar y patalear para que soltara su asquerosa lengua de su cuerpo._

—_Eres un misterio mocoso…—dijo mientras hacia unas posiciones de manos—. Pero el que poseas los ojos del dios shinobi y que seas el Jinchuuriki del _Kiuuby no Youko_, es el motivo suficiente para encargarme de ti._

—_Sello de los cinco elementos—murmuro y la mano derecha de aquella chica se encajo en el abdomen del rubio y este sintió como todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, luego acerco su boca hacia el cuello de Naruto (que apenas mantenía la conciencia) y clavo los colmillos en la suave piel._

_Sin embargo, cuando aquella extraña quiso separarse del rubio no pudo; pues una presencia más poderosa que la suya la arrastro hasta el subconsciente del niño._

—_**Así que tú eres, la maldita serpiente que a dañado tanto a mi contenedor…**_

_La maligna voz del demonio, hizo que la figura frente a el e encogiera de temor._

—_**Te lo voy a dejar claro, estúpida-serpiente-pedófila; de ningún modo tu estúpido sello podrá someter la voluntad de ninguno de mis chicos, especialmente dado que ni yo mismo he logrado hacerlo.**_

_Orochimaru no supo que contestar, así que atino a quedarse callado._

—_**Y desde luego, no permitiré que te apoderes del mocoso Uchiha; ya que por el momento es mi mayor entretenimiento… y ahora… ¡largo de mi vista!**_

_El ensordecedor rugido del demonio hizo que la serpiente saliera de la mente de Naruto para encontrarse con un agotado rubio, que no tenía la marca de maldición…_

Tan repentinamente como había entrado a la mente del rubio, salió y se dio cuenta de que se había detenido. Naoki supo que tenia que darse prisa o muy probablemente sucedería una tragedia, así que sin decir una palabra a Gaara, se giro y apresuro el paso hacia donde la esperaban su hermano, el Uchiha y la maldita serpiente que era responsable de la muerte de la persona que había sido como su hermana.

.

El trayecto hasta el lugar donde estaba sucediendo una batalla por la sobrevivencia del más fuerte, resultaba eterno. Durante el recorrido la pelirroja no podía sacar de su mente las recientes conversaciones que había mantenido con: Naruto, Sarutobi, Gaara y aquel extraño en el rio.

Su mente era un caos, estaba completamente pérdida entre todas las recientes 'actividades' y todos los sentimientos encontrados que la embargaban; entre todos ellos el odio y la felicidad estaban presentes en grandes cantidades. Esos sentimientos le nublaban el pensamiento y la tenían al borde de la locura, deseando y no haciéndolo que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que eran.

En ese momento la soledad se le antojaba relajante y luminosa, un lugar donde ella no tendría que luchar más por mantener los preciados lazos que la ataban a la vida. Las batallas eran parte de ser un Shinobi, eso lo sabía bien pero lo que nadie le había dicho era que tendría que luchar para mantener a sus seres amados con ella. A su lado, donde debían permanecer.

Cuando finalmente Naoki llego a la zona del bosque donde había visualizado a su hermano (no terminaba de entender lo que había pasado, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento), lo que vio la dejo sin aliento: la estúpida serpiente pedófila, mordía con fuerza el cuello de Sasuke Uchiha en una escena que rayaba en lo repugnante; y cuando lentamente el culpable de muchas de sus desgracias se separo del Uchiha para regresar a su forma 'original' (con la cabeza sobre sus hombros), la pelirroja no pudo evitar una arcada de asco.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Naoki—dijo Orochimaru mientras se limpiaba una extraña sustancia de la boca—. Creo que han sido seis años desde que me viste en esta forma y casi una semana desde que viste al 'Kazekage'.

La silbante voz de Orochimaru le provoco un escalofrió, desde aquel día en que había descubierto la verdadera identidad de aquella serpiente rastrera, no había vuelto a escuchar su voz (cosa que agradecía) y al tenerlo a solo unos metros de distancia supo que todo el odio que sentía por el era tan grande como el que tenia contra _Sunagakure No Sato_, y no le agradaba sentir aquello.

—No es un gusto volver a verte, estúpida serpiente pedófila—contesto la pelirroja con frialdad—. Por lo que veo, ya has abusado de otro niño.

Durante un largo minuto, Orochimaru frunció el ceño sin comprender a que se refería aquella mocosa y cuando finalmente cayo en cuenta solo pudo decir: —Tan insolente como siempre, niña.

—Hablo el pedófilo traidor…

El comentario de Naoki se vio interrumpido por un desgarrador grito proveniente de Sasuke, (extrañamente) preocupada la pelirroja se giro para mirar al chico que 'entretenía' al _Kiuuby No Youko_ y lo vio en brazos de la inútil chica peli-rosa que a su vez la veía incrédula.

—Gaara—dijo la pelirroja e inmediatamente su mejor amigo se encontraba a su lado—. Por favor, ocúpate de mi hermano, el Uchiha y aquella inútil de cabello de chicle; llévalos a un lugar seguro…

—Como digas, pero ten cuidado—susurro y luego se alejo hasta un árbol cercano del que el chico rubio colgaba inconsciente—. No soportaría que algo te pasara.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien—respondió Naoki y le sonrió tranquilamente—. Ocúpate de limpiar sus heridas y de preparar todo para hacer la transfusión…

—¡Ya sabes que hacer 'eso' casi te mato la ultima vez!—la amonesto el pelirrojo.

—¡Lo se!—lo corto—. Pero es lo que tengo que hacer, de lo contrario este gusano se saldrá con la suya—señalo a Orochimaru que frunció el ceño ante el mote con el que lo llamo la niña—. Y yo no puedo permitirlo, ¡Tú lo sabes!

Sin siquiera protestar, Gaara tomo a los tres Genin´s del equipo siete sobre su arena y se marcho lleno de angustia, por dejar a su amiga librar una batalla que posiblemente no podría ganar. Entendía que aquello era una lucha que la pelirroja debía tener para exorcizar el odio de su corazón pero eso no disminuía su propia angustia y su propio dolor, no le gustaba alejarse de su mejor amiga.

Orochimaru sonrío cínicamente: — Sasuke-kun, vendrá a mí buscando poder…

—Y yo seria muy estúpida si te permitiera hacerte con el Uchiha—lo corto Naoki—. Y desde luego, antes de afirmar algo en 'futuro' deberías recordar que tú y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes.

—¿Todavía estas molesta, por lo de hace seis años?

—Desde luego, como iba a estar 'molesta' después de que Natsuki fuera asesinada por tu culpa y de que casi me secuestraran unos tipos de Konoha… o si y como iba a estar molesta porque hiciste que Gaara casi fuera asesinado por los estúpidos bichos que habitan la aldea—respondió la niña con sarcasmo.

—Sigues siendo una niña…

—Y tú una estúpida serpiente pedófila, pero yo no lo ando pregonando por todos lados…

Orochimaru se cegó por la furia ante el comentario, _¿Quién demonios se creía aquella mocosa, para hablarle de ese modo?_ Y sin detenerse a pensar la ataco lanzando grandes serpientes de su mano derecha, tenia la intención de causarle el mayor daño posible, y la nube de polvo que se desprendió del lugar donde estaba parada Naoki le hizo pensar que lo había conseguido.

El siniestro hombre ataco de frente a la pelirroja que como pudo detuvo el golpe del hombre, tan fuerte que casi estaba al nivel de los de su antigua maestra, increíblemente la mano del sujeto en cuestión se contorsiono sobre el brazo de la pelirroja y la sujeto del rostro con fuerza alzándola en el aire.

—¿Solo puedes hacer eso?, que pena, y yo que creí que al ser la alumna de Natsuki-chan serias mejor que esto— dijo cruelmente la serpiente pedófila, mientras grandes serpientes emergían de la manga de su vestimenta y envolvían al pelirroja mordiéndola por todo el cuerpo, la sangre goteaba desde las heridas cuando Naoki se descompuso en un montón de humo—. Un clon de sombras no está mal Naoki-chan, no está mal— dijo el hombre sonriente mientras se movía a un lado esquivando la lluvia de kunais de la pelirroja.

—Somos más de uno— dijo la voz de dos clones que emergían desde los árboles cargando contra el Hebi-Sannin

El puño derecho de los clones estaba envuelto en flamas moradas, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que algo así no se bloqueaba con las manos, por lo que el Hebi-Sannin salto en el aire para verse entonces acorralado por otro clon quien descendía sobre el con un extraño kunai en forma de tres puntas en mano, causándole un gran corte a lo largo del cuerpo al Sannin.

Un tronco cayó al suelo cortado por la mitad, mientras Orochimaru aparecía ante los tres clones, listo para lanzar un poderoso jutsu de dragón de fuego; pero el gran dragón de hielo que apareció frente a él repentinamente, lo obligo a defenderse con el que habría sido su ataque, ambos dragones chocaron causando un estridente sonido de impacto que resonó por todo el bosque, de entre el vapor muchas bolas de electricidad cayeron sobre el criminal quien convoco un muro de roca para cubrirse.

El siniestro oponente sonreía desde la cima de su pequeña muralla, al parecer el trabajo duro que Naoki había hecho, le había dado excelentes resultados. De haber sido un chuunin su oponente ya estaría muerto, es más quizá algunos jounin estarían en grandes problemas si luchaban contra ella, eso solo le hacía sonreír aún más. Y eso que aún no había luchado con la original.

—Interesante, ¿así que eres una usuaria de elemento hielo? seria extraordinario si te pudiera conservar para algunos experimentos— dijo el Hebi–Sannin mientras se relamía los labios y un escalofrío corría por las espina dorsal de Naoki.

Sin aviso, se lanzó contra los clones en una mortal combinación de taijutsu y serpientes, cada que tenía alguno de los clones a la mano le arrojaba algunas serpientes para incapacitarlo, y los tres clones apenas podían con él y eso que el tipo solo estaba usando ese jutsu de serpientes, lo demás eran solo golpes y patadas; les estaba dando una golpiza.

El grupo se separó y el Sannin se encamino hacia el clon que le había atacado con el extraño kunai que tanto le recordaba a los de tele-transportación de Minato Namikaze, solo que como cosa distintiva los de la pelirroja tenían una pequeña punta al revés; como si hubieran sido diseñados para asegurase a la carne del enemigo. Ataco de frente como con los otros clones mientras el clon que tenía acorralado se defendía como podía, haciendo un movimiento sorpresivo e impresionante el clon desenfundo de nuevo su _ninjato_ y corto al Sannin quien se arqueo en un ángulo increíble para golpear a la niña con fuerza en la cara y hacerla volar un par de metros, el clon de Naoki respiraba con dificultad: su nariz estaba rota y la sangre emanaba de ella mientras el vil enemigo sonreía arrogante.

—¿Te lastime pequeña?— pregunto mientras sacaba la lengua grotescamente, el clon de Naoki se incorporó.

—Si, pero caíste— dijo y desapareció en una nube de humo, de inmediato una cúpula hecha de espejos de hielo envolvió al Hebi-Sannin.

En cada espejo apareció la imagen de la pelirroja, que voló por los aires lanzando una lluvia de senboun con unos extraños ganchos en la punta; las agujas cubrieron al traidor de la hoja, mientras la chica de ojos vendados miraba esperanzada la figura caída del hombre pálido. No esperaba que se levantara, pero Orochimaru se incorporó sonriendo mientras su boca se abría grotescamente y emergía él sin sufrir ningún daño; como si estuviera mudando una piel dañada.

—Que maravilloso jutsu… es una pena que deba romperlo… _Doton: Doryundan_—el dragón emergió tras el Sannin y se lanzó contra los espejos de hielo superiores.

El impacto fue brutal y los espejos se rompieron mientras Orochimaru salía sujeto de su jutsu que una vez fuera se encamino contra el clon que los había creado, que estaba impactada era la primera vez que alguien rompía el jutsu que le había enseñado aquel muchacho de _Kirigakure No Sato_, el dragón de roca llego muy rápido y arrastro al clon contra el suelo antes de desmoronarse y de que el clon se disipara en el suelo, al final de una zanja de no menos de ocho metros de largo.

—Otra menos me falta uno y luego iré a por ti, maldita mocosa insolente— dijo cruelmente el Sannin mientras los espejos de hielo terminaban de romperse, a sus espaldas

El dragón de hielo que creo el clon restante, se lanzó contra el pero esta vez lo esquivo saltando a la derecha, y se lanzó contra ella, estaba frente a ella en menos de un segundo, como pudo los senboun de hielo cubrieron a Orochimaru y el clon corrió lejos del poderoso hombre, que sonreía ante la huida de su nueva víctima: —No te vayas pequeña, _Doton: Doryu Taiga_—el suelo se movió para lanzarse contra la chica de pelo rojo.

Fue arrastrada por el río de escombros hasta quedar cerca del lugar donde había desaparecido el otro clon a manos del enorme dragón de tierra del Hebi-Sannin, también estaba bastante herida de sus piernas pero aun así se mantenía consiente mientras el sonriente Sannin caminaba hacia ella con esos ojos perversos sobre sus heridas.

En los árboles Naoki miraba algo cansada la situación, este tipo estaba literalmente barriendo el suelo con ella y lo peor era que no le quedaba chakra suficiente para enfrentarlo. El clon se disipo en una nube de humo y el Sannin sonrió perversamente.

Orochimaru presintió el peligro y salto a tiempo para esquivar un violento golpe eléctrico de la pelirroja quien lo miraba seria desde su pequeño cráter: —Por fin te unes al juego, Naoki-chan—, la pelirroja ataco con sus puños brillantes de electricidad, mientras el cruel Sannin evadía con esa burlona sonrisa en su cara, de pronto tras él un clon apareció con sus puños envueltos en flamas moradas uniéndose al combate.

El fuego quemaba el aire y el rayo zumbaba con fuerza pero todo era inútil ya que el Sannin seguía evadiéndolos con facilidad, un puñetazo del clon y el Sannin se movió a la izquierda; la pelirroja apareció frente a él y lo golpeo con fuerza en el rostro esta era la oportunidad, Orochimaru se elevaba en el aire y los dos… clon y original se pusieron lado a lado.

—Como uno… _¡Raihiken!_— gritaron a la vez lanzándose en sincronía perfecta

El puño derecho del pelirroja avanzo junto al izquierdo de su copia, el tornado de fuego del clon rodeo ambos brazos mientras la electricidad de la pelirroja giraba violentamente alrededor del poderoso ataque, los dos ataques se volvieron un torbellino de fuego y electricidad de por lo menos un metro de ancho golpeando al Sannin con fuerza en el torso; el suelo crujo con fuerza y se agrieto, unas rocas se levantaron alrededor de los combatientes mientras golpeaban a Orochimaru quien grito de dolor para salir volando envuelto en el poderoso ataque que lo clavo al suelo cerca de diez metros más adelante.

Orochimaru miraba impresionado el jutsu, sabia por Temari que esa mocosa había estado trabajando en algo pero nunca había esperado algo así. El clon estaba cansado, ese jutsu tomaba demasiado de ella y ahora respiraba con dificultad a diferencia de la pelirroja quien si estaba cansado no respiraba como su compañera.

—Con eso tuvo, Naoki— pero la pelirroja estaba seria e incrédula.

Los ojos del clon se abrieron de golpe, cuando el Hebi–Sannin se levantó sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado para entonces descomponerse en un montón de tierra, su risa siniestra resonó por todo el claro. De pronto otro dragón de tierra se precipito contra ellos, Naoki lo esquivo por fortuna pero el cansado clon se vio atrapado para ser empujado contra una roca, su silueta quedo delineada por grietas mientras caía al suelo, su ropa estaba algo rota y escupía sangre, trataba de ponerse de pie pero le era imposible no podía más –este tipo…es un monstruo— pensó el agotado clon para caer al suelo derrotado y desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco, viendo a la pelirroja en la distancia, solo pudo sonreírle para pedirle una disculpa mientras Naoki se giraba para hallarse de nuevo frente a frente con Orochimaru.

—¿Qué sucede Naoki–chan, tus 'amigas' ya no pueden más?— pregunto cruelmente el hombre mientras la pelirroja se preparaba para su inminente batalla.

—No dejare que vuelvas a lastimar a alguien más— dijo decidida la pelirroja haciendo sonreír al Sannin.

—Entonces detenme… si puedes— y ataco a la pelirroja.

Ocultos entre los árboles; Gaara, Sakura y sus inconscientes compañeros, miraban incrédulos como Naoki peleaba con desesperación, lanzaba golpes y patadas en todas direcciones mientras el Sannin las evadía con facilidad. Por primera vez desde que Gaara la conocía, podía decir que estaba perdiendo y eso no era nada bueno, el dorso de la mano izquierda del Sannin golpeo a la pelirroja y voló por los aires antes de caer con fuerza en el suelo.

—¿Quieres una mano Naoki–chan?— cuatro clones de tierra aparecieron y la pelirroja se sintió a punto de caer ante tal poder, no le pasaba esto desde sus días con su maestra: Natsuki.

Los clones atacaron y cubrieron a la pelirroja de golpes y patadas mientras esta hacia todo en su poder para bloquearlas, salto un poco a la distancia y lanzo su ataque más poderoso –hasta ese momento–, realizo los sellos y junto las manos sobre su cabeza.

—_Raiton: Rairyuundan No Jutsu_— bajo sus manos al frente, de golpe mientras brillaban de energía.

En las puntas de sus brazos la electricidad convergió, formando la cabeza de un gran dragón de naturaleza eléctrica que se lanzó contra los múltiples clones de tierra, uno a uno los despedazo antes de lanzarse contra el original chirriando y rugiendo con violencia mientras el suelo crujía ante el poder, Orochimaru sonrío y recibió el jutsu de frente, fue demoledor, el impacto dejo un surco aún más grande que el dragón de tierra y al final del mismo.

La figura calcinada de Orochimaru, se descompuso en un montón de tierra, los observadores no podían creerlo; ese debía ser el jutsu de elemento eléctrico más poderoso que habían visto y parecía haber sido inútil contra ese tipo serpiente.

Gaara sabía que lo mejor era llevar al equipo siete, a un lugar más seguro y luego regresar por su amiga, por lo que tomo a la impresionada Sakura y a los inconscientes y corrió por el bosque, en su pecho el corazón de Gaara se llenaba de angustia, mientras en otro sitio a la pelirroja le ocurría lo mismo.

El equipo nueve oyó el sonido del ataque, pero estaba demasiado lejos para los ojos de Neji por lo que no podían estar seguros, pero aun así optaron por evadir ese sitio, entre los demás equipos de la hoja todos podían escuchar el violento rugir y supieron que era mejor no acercarse a esa zona podría ser demasiado peligroso, el dulce corazón de la heredera Hyuuga se estremeció y una sola idea llenaba su mente preocupada: —Naoki–chan.

De vuelta a la zona de pelea, la pelirroja respiraba agitada mientras el Sannin emergía de la tierra frente a ella: —Ese fue un ataque maravilloso, Naoki–chan, se nota que eres poderosa; es una pena que no me sirvas como cuerpo por tu sello, bueno no importa ya hallare a alguien más interesante— de la manga del hombre emergió una curiosa espada que parecía tener serpientes dibujadas en la empuñadura.

—Naoki, estúpida mocosa… esa es la espada de Kusanagi, ten cuidado es muy peligrosa— dijo el _Kiuuby No Youko_ en la mente de la pelirroja.

—Ya es hora de que salgas a pelear, Kurayami—dijo la pelirroja en su cabeza mientras la figura de una zorra de pelaje negro como la noche sonreía oscuramente, con sus enormes ojos amarillos brillando de placer.

—_Úseme como le plazca, mi Naoki-sama_—dijo serena la figura echada frente a la prisión del demonio más poderoso de todos.

Mientras la pelirroja se preparaba, Orochimaru sonrío y se detuvo mientras Naoki formaba unos extraños sellos con las manos, antiguos, que ni siquiera el Sannin pudo reconocer. Una extraña neblina negra salió de su pecho y se arremolino en su mano derecha… repentinamente había una espada en ella, su espada. El suelo crujió al desenfundarla y la hoja se materializo tras el remolino oscuro que la envolvió, las sombras se despejaron como una niebla negra y finalmente pudieron contemplarla, ahí en manos del pelirroja estaba su Kurayami.

La hoja era blanca como el suelo de mármol que los nobles ponían en sus casas, y la empuñadura tenía el color del cielo de medianoche: un negro tan profundo que resultaba a la vez hermoso y terrible; las molduras de la hoja tenían un color rojo sangre que formaban el kanji 'muerte' y la empuñadura tenia ligeras líneas doradas que recordaban a los ojos de la zorra negra.

—Linda espada, Naoki–chan ¿porque no me muestras de que es capaz?— dijo el hombre sonriendo sádicamente.

—Es capaz de matarte— y la pelirroja corrió al encuentro de su oponente.

Las chispas volaron cuando las espadas chocaron, el golpe inicial de la pelirroja fue directo a la cabeza del pálido hombre que lo bloqueo con maestría mientras la niña giraba sobre sí misma y lanzaba un corte horizontal que también fue bloqueado. Orochimaru sonrío la pelirroja tenia talento eso no lo podía negar, lanzo una estocada que Naoki desvío y contra ataco con un corte vertical, el Sannin se movió a la izquierda y esgrimió un corte frontal que la niña apenas evadió.

El Sannin estaba arrinconando lentamente a la pelirroja, quien apenas podía contener los ataques de la poderosa espada, estaba tan cansada y los movimientos casi imposibles del Sannin no ayudaban mucho que digamos, Naoki estaba en aprietos y eso era claro pero lamentablemente nadie podía ayudarla, esa era su batalla.

—_Dakukatto_— dijo la pelirroja mientras su espada parecía volverse por completo negra opacando por completo a las letras rojas.

La ceja del Sannin se levantó cuando la pelirroja lanzo un corte, estaba muy lejos no había porque evadirlo, de pronto una honda como cuchilla negra salió de la espada y voló contra el Sannin quien le bloqueo con su espada, increíblemente sonó como si golpeara el metal, tres hojas más volaban hacia él y tuvo que reemplazarse con un tronco que fue destrozado por los ataques: –Interesante jutsu, Naoki–chan, pero eso no basta— y salto sobre la pelirroja quien esgrimió una rápida defensa contra el Sannin bloqueando sus cuatro movimientos, contra ataco con su hoja aun oscurecida con un golpe frontal, el metal resonó son fuerza mientras el Sannin sentía la presión del ataque y la fuerza mucho mayor.

La cuchilla negra se manifestó empujando contra el haciéndolo retroceder, la pelirroja siguió con su ataque ocurriendo lo mismo otras cinco veces, cuando al fin las sombras abandonaron la espada.

—Estoy impresionado, fue como si cada golpe fuesen cinco a la vez dime ¿te gustaría decirme donde aprendiste eso, Naoki–chan?— dijo el pálido hombre mientras la pelirroja seria le sostenía la mirada—. ¿No?, que pena pero me conformare con matarte— y se lanzó contra la cansada pelirroja.

Naoki lo evadía como podía pero cada vez estaba más cansada, un golpe rápido de Orochimaru ladeo la hoja del pelirroja y entonces paso, los ojos de Naoki se abrieron de golpe cuando el frío metal de la Kusanagi de la serpiente, atravesaba su hombro, para después salir y dejar una profusa hemorragia que empeoro con la patada que el Hebi-Sannin le dio a la niña que cayó frente al pedófilo traidor en un charco de sangre.

—Fue divertido Naoki–chan pero debo acabar ya, mira seré generoso y te matare para que no me veas acabar con tus amigos, pero eso si el mocoso rubio se va conmigo… servirá para unos experimentos— y se río perversamente.

Una seriamente herida Naoki, se levantó como pudo; aun sangrando de la herida en el hombro y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas tomo su espada con ambas manos manteniéndose firme ante el pálido Sannin.

—Te matare antes de que eso pase, no dejare que alguien como tú lastime a mis amigos— dijo la pelirroja mientras su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente caliente y las letras doradas de su espada comenzaban a resplandecer.

En el subconsciente de Naoki, el _Kiuuby No Youko_ sonreía, esta pelea había sido el detonante perfecto y la voluntad de la pelirroja llenaba la ecuación, su sonrisa se volvió más grande cuando lo sintió abrirse lentamente: –¡Acabalo, Mocosa!—grito el demonio mientras el chakra de la pelirroja estallaba.

El poder de Naoki ascendió violentamente mientras sentía algo romperse, a su alrededor el chakra estaba en plena ebullición ascendiendo en un pilar azulado que poco a poco tomaba tintes de un morado brillante mientras el suelo crujía a su alrededor como en un terremoto y el viento era jalado hacia el girando violentamente mientras ascendía al cielo a su alrededor.

A la distancia todos los genin, podían sentir el violento poder que se desataba y los más cercanos veían ese ligero tono violeta del aire cerca de aquel claro; ahora menos que nunca se iban a acercar a esa zona, Gaara miraba como poco a poco el geiser de chakra se detenía volviéndose de nuevo azul mientras descendía para rodear lentamente a su amiga. Había sucedido, finalmente el sello de Natsuki se había roto.

La pelirroja parecía un poco más alta y mayor, de lo que su edad biológica indicaba; e increíblemente su herida estaba curada por completo, Orochimaru se preguntaba que había sido eso mientras Naoki sonreía, la liberación no había podido ocurrir en un mejor momento: –Segundo round Hebi-teme—dijo la pelirroja para lanzarse contra el Sannin a una velocidad endemoniada, de pronto ya estaba frente al aun impactado Sannin quien apenas pudo levantar su espada para cubrirse, el metal resonó y fue empujado hacia atrás por la pelirroja, sus ojos estaba desorbitados de la impresión ese golpe había sido por lo menos el doble de fuerte que los anteriores.

—¿Qué hiciste?— pregunto el Sannin mientras el pelirroja tenía esa demencial sonrisa en su cara, la que solo usaba cuando se transformaba en 'el ángel de la muerte'.

—Solo complete el último entrenamiento de Natsuki–nee… y recibí mi premio— la sonrisa se tornó más sádica y la pelirroja de nuevo arremetió—. Aquí voy— y se lanzó al ataque contra el impactado hombre.

La espada del pelirroja se movía a una velocidad mucho mayor resonando con fuerza mientras Orochimaru blandía como podía su espada, hacía pocos minutos que casi había matado a la pelirroja y ahora la misma niña lo estaba empujando a la defensiva usando solo esa arma que brillaba bajo el sol mientras descendía sobre él, se cubrió con su propia espada y sintió sus brazos casi desfallecer ante el ataque. Las chispas volaron y los dos se separaron unos metros mientras la mirada molesta del Sannin se clavaba sobre la pelirroja.

—Me pregunto ¿qué tan resistente es esa espada?, bueno probémoslo ¿te parece, Hebi-teme?, _Dakukatto_…— y de nuevo la espada de Naoki se volvió negra.

Cargo de frente y lanzo un corte contra el pálido hombre, se cubrió con su espada pero la fuerza del golpe resonó por todos lados, el chirrido del metal contra metal lleno el aire mientras Orochimaru era lanzado a la distancia por el movimiento de la pelirroja, el Sannin realizo una maniobra en el aire y aterrizo sobre sus pies, sus ojos estaban llenos de asombro mientras revisaba su espada, por un segundo hasta pensó que se partiría ante tal ataque.

—Es una buena arma, no se rompió a la primera, pero eso solo significa que vamos a seguir eh…— y la pelirroja ataco de nuevo a una velocidad increíble, parecía como si el cansancio hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

Esto no le estaba gustando nada a Orochimaru, los golpes de la pelirroja eran veloces y precisos, por no decir fuertes, estaba seguro de que si no hacía algo ese raro jutsu de su espada acabaría por partirlo a la mitad, salto a unos metros de la pelirroja y sonriente ataco: –Ten un regalo, Naoki–chan, _Doton: Doryundan_—, el reptil emergió del suelo y se lanzó contra la seria pelirroja quien lo recibía de frente, alzo su espada y corto con fuerza a través de él, al igual que Orochimaru el dragón fue dividido por la mitad solo que esta vez mucho más fácil y casi sin moverse de su lugar.

La pelirroja sonrío y corrió sobre los restos del ataque lanzándose contra el Sannin quien esquivo el corte de la espada, estaba en el aire y la pelirroja sonreía: —Te regreso el presente, _Suiton: Yashi No Uzu_— el disco de agua surgió más grande que nunca, girando con violencia sobre la cabeza de Naoki y voló contra el Sannin que fue atrapado por el mismo, giro sin control dentro del ataque hasta que al fin el mismo lo azoto contra el suelo con gran fuerza.

Orochimaru había notado algo que lo hizo sonreír –Naoki–chan hizo sellos con una sola mano, como Zabuza—, mientras se levantaba del suelo un poco mareado y muy mojado, miró fijamente a la sonriente pelirroja con sus ojos amarillosos mientras su amada espada desaparecía en su manga.

—Tienes talento con la espada, Naoki–chan pero yo lo soy con el ninjutsu, _Futon: Yuukaze No Jutsu_— y la boca del Sannin se abrió mientras una poderosa ráfaga de aire salía violentamente.

Naoki la recibió de frente clavando su arma en el suelo para no salir volando mientras el poderoso ataque volaba rocas, ramas y demás objetos pequeños, la boca del Sannin se cerró y respiro algo agitado, ese había sido un ataque de alto nivel pero por como lucia era claro que no era su afinidad natural y eso hacia sonreír al pelirroja: —Voy yo, _Futon: Renkuuan_— y la boca de la pelirroja se abrió dándole paso a la poderosa bola de aire.

Los ojos de Orochimaru se abrieron ante esa revelación, la pelirroja también podía modelar el viento además del rayo y el agua, era de suponer dado que podía usar el hielo. Sin embargo había creído que no sabía usarlos por separado; pero lo más increíble era el jutsu, era el mismo que usaba el _Shukaku No Ichibi_, el jutsu que nadie –ni siquiera, Gaara, su actual jinchuuriki– podía usar.

Deprisa una muralla de tierra protegió al Sannin del impacto, el golpe fue poderoso tanto que la muralla se cimbro mientras una pequeñas cuarteaduras aparecían donde la bala había golpeado _–casi atraviesa mi muro como rayos hace eso—_ pensó el Sannin saltando sobre su muralla para ponerse más blanco de ser posible ante lo que vio…

–_Doton: Doryundan_— grito la pelirroja para que de inmediato frente a ella un enorme dragón de rocas surgiera idéntico en tamaño y poder a los que tanto había usado el Sannin, que apenas pudo reaccionar de la impresión cuando el gran ataque se lanzó contra su defensa desbaratándola de un sonoro golpe.

—¡¿Cómo haces eso?!— grito el molesto Sannin en el aire solo para hallarse rodeado de varias pelirrojas sonrientes.

Cuatro puñetazos eléctricos en una perfecta secuencia paralizaron su cuerpo mientras un quinto clon lo pateaba de manera descendente hacia la Naoki original que ya cargaba electricidad en su espada que brillaba intensamente, sin poder evitarlo cayó hacia la pelirroja casi paralizado mientras la muerte esgrimía esa brillante espada blanca con los bordes azules por el chakra tipo _Raiton_.

—_Denki Shito_– y soltó el corte contra el pelinegro, una línea brillante y zúmbate se dibujó en el aire por donde el arma cruzo, la sangre salpico el suelo mientras el Sannin volaba por el aire.

Orochimaru aterrizo de pie a la distancia, en su torso la ropa estaba desgarrada y se podía ver un corte en él, los bordes estaban ligeramente cauterizados mientras la sangre emanaba del centro de la herida que sea dicho era bastante larga, sus ojos se clavaron en el pelirroja frente a él; tenía sus ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa ancha y demente en su cara casi parecía estar viendo a un verdadero demonio frente a el _–a este paso esa mocosa va a matarme—_ pensó el frustrado Sannin sospechando de un posible engaño por parte de Temari ya que ella jamás menciono que la pelirroja tuviese semejante poder _–esa expresión, estoy seguro de haberla visto en otro lado—_ pensó el Sannin mientras la pelirroja lo señalaba con su espada ya normal y daba un paso hacia él.

—Eres muy divertida, Naoki–chan es una pena que deba retirarme por otros compromisos— dijo el Sannin mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cien.

—¿Quien dijo que iba a dejarte ir vivo?— respondió Naoki lista para atacar de nuevo mientras enfundaba su espada, preparándose para acabarlo con sus propias manos.

Del suelo más de seis clones de tierra surgieron interponiéndose entre Naoki y su presa, aunque claro la pelirroja solo sonrío ante este burdo intento de defensa, sus manos se movieron deprisa casi como un borrón mientras su jutsu se cargaba.

—_Futon: Tatsumaki no Jutsu_— y la pelirroja, giro en su lugar rápidamente mientras el viento la envolvía.

Pronto un gigantesco tornado de no menos de diez metros de altura giraba con violencia en el claro, despedazando el suelo y haciendo añicos a los clones de Orochimaru quien buscando seguridad salto a los árboles, el tornado giro y se encamino a él, de nuevo lo esquivo pero el árbol fue arrancado de raíz y despedazado por los poderosos vientos, el final la pelirroja se detuvo mientras el aire a su alrededor se disipaba, estaba de espaldas al Sannin cuando giro un poco su cara mirándolo al otro lado del campo de batalla, una gran nube de humo apareció para disiparse dejando ver la más grande, gris e intimidante serpiente que alguno de los genin hubiese visto: tenia diez metros de largo y grandes ojos amarillos, la serpiente siseaba molesta.

—Me voy Naoki–chan pero te dejo a mi amiga para que te diviertas, no te preocupes ella solo comerá y luego jugara contigo, hasta luego— el pálido hombre se hundió en la tierra mientras su gran bestia serpenteaba hacia ella, fue una fácil decisión para la pelirroja que sin pensarlo se enfocó en la serpiente recién invocada.

—Oye lagartija sin patas a donde crees que vas, _Raiton: Jibashi_— y la energía salió de las manos de la pelirroja electrocutando a la serpiente que humeante y con una mirada molesta se enfocó en Naoki.

La pelirroja salto del camino cuando la boca de la serpiente trato de tragársela, se agacho y esquivo otra mordida para después saltar del camino de la furiosa cola que azoto el suelo _–podría acabarla fácilmente pero hay alguien que quiero volver a ver—_ pensó la pelirroja con una sonrisa para saltar interponiendo la distancia entre la serpiente gigante y ella. Realizo los sellos para morderse el pulgar y sacarse la sangre, enseguida golpeo el suelo con su mano izquierda.

—_Kuchiyose No Jutsu_— y la cortina de humo apareció. De entre el humo se pudo ver una silueta grande más que la serpiente que abrió sus ojos azulados de pupila rasgada

—Linda serpiente te presento a mi invocación dale las gracias al Kiuuby y su patética apuesta, mi amigo se llama Kanon— dijo la pelirroja desde el humo que al disiparse revelo a la gran figura de un enorme zorro rojo de cuatro colas que se veía algo sorprendido de estar ahí.

—¿Eres tú, Naoki-sama?— pregunto con su gruesa voz el gran zorro.

—Si, soy yo ¿Cómo has estado Kanon hace mucho que no nos veíamos, verdad?— el gran zorro asintió a la pelirroja sentada en su lomo, justo antes de saltar esquivando el ataque de la furiosa serpiente.

—Hablaremos después, Kanon recuerdo que te gustaba la carne de serpiente, y ahí tienes tu almuerzo – dijo el pelirroja bajando de la espalda del gran zorro que miraba a la serpiente con una sonrisa depredadora mostrando sus brillantes colmillos blancos.

—Es un placer volver a ser invocado por usted Naoki-sama y gracias por el bocadillo— murmuro el zorro antes de saltar sobre la serpiente.

El reptil no tuvo oportunidad tan pronto ataco al zorro este la sujeto de la cabeza con una de sus colas mientras la mordía con fuerza, el reptil siseo de dolor poco antes de caer en la inconciencia, el zorro agradeció el bocadillo y se disipo en humo mientras la pelirroja se dejaba caer al suelo, agotada.

—Oye Kiuuby-chan, ¿crees que ya pueda usar esos jutsus de Natsuki?— pregunto el pelirroja a su inquilino, recibiendo una afirmación del mismo.

Los siguientes minutos la pelirroja se ocupó de curar sus heridas con las enseñanzas de su maestra fallecida, reino el silencio; hasta que la oscuridad de la inconsciencia se apodero de ella.

.

De lo primero que fue consiente, fue el suave tacto de las manos de Gaara en su rostro. No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo había pasado porque ni siquiera era capaz de recordar porque razón estaba inconsciente, le dolía todo el cuerpo y su cabeza la estaba matando. Carraspeo para intentar recuperar la voz y hablar, para pedir una explicación.

—No hables—la suave voz de Gaara, le hizo saber que su amigo sabía que estaba despierta y que le esperaba una buena bronca—. Tus músculos están deshechos, tu chakra esta casi en ceros, tienes fiebre y tu garganta esta destrozada por tanto polvo.

—Yo… Gaara…—la pelirroja se interrumpió cuando comenzó a toser y un poco de sangre salió por su boca.

—¡Maldición, Naoki! ¡Te dije que no hablaras!—la frustración de su amigo estaba casi a la par de su confusión, mas el pelirrojo respiro profundo y se tranquilizo—. ¿Sabes lo cerca que has estado de morir? ¡Acaso tienes la menor idea, de lo preocupado que estaba por ti!

—No

—Si no me hubieran ganado los nervios y no hubiera vuelto por ti, ahora mismo estarías muerta—susurro Gaara—. ¡Sabias que no eres capaz de usar esa técnica! ¡Y aun así lo hiciste!

Naoki supo que se refería a la fusión elemental, un jutsu que solo ella podía usar, porque solo ella había nacido con las cinco naturalezas del chakra. La fusión le permitía unir los cinco elementos y crear una técnica que superaba cualquier otra existente, más estaba incompleta, su cuerpo no la resistía y su chakra era insuficiente para poder usarla; era una técnica prohibida. Sin embargo, los sentimientos la habían hecho cometer una estupidez: forzando sus propios límites para poder eliminar a la maldita serpiente rastrera que le había causado tanto dolor.

La pelirroja cerro los ojos y noto que su chakra estaba demasiado bajo, pero aun así tenia el suficiente para efectuar el ninjutsu de curación que le había dejado Natsuki: —_**Kuro Tenshi no Tsubasa**_ (黒天使の翼)

Un chakra azul la rodeo; curando todas sus heridas, reconstruyendo sus músculos, células y demás partes dañadas. Aquella técnica consistía en sustituir las proteínas de su cuerpo por chakra y acelerar la regeneración sin sufrir las consecuencias de dividir rápidamente las células y que estas solo se curan no se sustituyen.

Cuando sus heridas terminaron de sanar se incorporo y se percato de que de la cintura para arriba su ropa estaba toda hecha jirones: —¿Qué me paso?— le pregunto a Gaara que tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas ante la falta de ropa de su amiga.

—La técnica te daño, y con los bajos niveles de chakra de los que disponías; fuiste incapaz de curarte—susurro Gaara—. Pensé que quizá necesitarías ayuda y por eso deje a los de Konoha en un lugar seguro y regrese a ver lo que estaba pasando… te encontré cubierta de tierra y sangre, me asuste y te traje hasta aquí limpie tus heridas para que cuando despertaras fueras capaz de usar la técnica de Natsuki para terminar de curarte. En realidad no hay mucho que contar.

—¿Que paso con Naruto y Sasuke?—pregunto apresuradamente, mientras se quitaba las vendas de los ojos para poder usarlas y cubrir un poco su parte 'delantera' —. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? ¿Dónde estamos?

–Tranquila, solo has dormido por unos pocas horas, Naruto y los demás están a un kilometro de distancia; Sakura se encarga de vigilarlos…

—¡¿Has dejado que la inútil esa, se encargué de cuidar a mi hermano menor?!—le grito a Gaara, mientras terminaba de arreglar su nueva 'camiseta' hecha de vendas.

—¿Por qué te pones tan histérica, ella también es una Kunoichi…?

—¡Esa idiota es un insulto para todas las Kunoichi´s! ¡Ni siquiera creo que pueda vencer a Temari! ¡Y mucho menos podría encargarse de vigilar a sus dos compañeros!

La histeria de Naoki se debía en gran medida a que sentía que era ella quien debía encargarse de vigilar a su hermano pequeño, sabía que en caso de que alguien los atacara la peli-rosa seria completamente incapaz de proteger a su hermano y al Uchiha. Definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de que la maldita serpiente volviera a aparecer y secuestrara a Sasuke…

Un momento _¿Desde cuando 'el Uchiha' se llamaba 'Sasuke'?_

No entendía como en tan corto lapso de tiempo había pasado de ser el imbécil Uchiha a ser solo Sasuke, pero en ese momento comprendía que no podría soportar que le pasara algo; no estaba muy feliz con el pelinegro pero él era el mejor amigo de su hermano y Naoki suponía que Naruto había visto algo bueno dentro de toda la arrogancia y oscuridad que había dentro del ultimo heredero del que había sido el clan mas poderoso de Konoha (al menos desde la muerte de los Senju).

—Te agradezco que hayas vuelto a ayudarme, Gaara—murmuro Naoki con una discreta sonrisa—. Pero ahora debemos darnos prisa y encontrarnos con los amigos de mi hermano.

El pelirrojo no pudo decir nada ya que su amiga salió dispara hacia donde podía sentir el chakra del rubio, con su cabello ondeando salvajemente tras su espalda y la determinación grabada en sus ojos de intenso color morado.

.

Escondidos en un troco de árbol hueco, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban inconscientes presas del dolor, el cansancio y sus propias tinieblas. Sakura se mantenía en guardia esperando el ataque enemigo, deseando que los dos pelirrojos de Sunagakure se metieran en sus propios asuntos y la dejaran a ella ocuparse de sus compañeros caídos. Quería impresionar a 'Sasuke-kun', para que la aceptara y su sueño se hiciera realidad: estar junto a su amor platónico y formar una familia propia.

Su obsesión le había costado la amistad de su amiga de la infancia: Ino. Y aun así nunca había conseguido que Sasuke le dirigiera una mirada, mucho menos que hubiera algo mas allá de un simple 'hola', pero al verlo tumbado en el suelo de tierra… sudando copsiosamente, retorciéndose de dolor y soltando gemidos de dolor, sentía como si una parte de ella se rompiera.

Había estado tan concentrada contemplado el semblante intranquilo de su eterno amor platónico que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos pelirrojos de Sunagakure, hasta que corrieron la cortina de lianas que los ocultaba de sus enemigos.

—¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!

—Te lo dije, Gaara—Naoki se dirigió a su amigo—. Esta inútil, —señalo a Sakura que la fulminaba con la mirada—. No se dio ni cuenta del momento en que entramos en su área…

—¡¿Les he preguntado que hacen aquí?!—la peli-rosa saco un Kunai y lo levanto en una posición 'amenazadora'.

—¿De verdad, crees que con un Kunai puedes vencernos?—la estruendosa carcajada de Naoki y su mira fría hicieron que Sakura temblara—. ¡Si no fueras amiga del idiota de mi hermano, estarías muerta!

—Cálmate, Naoki—susurro Gaara—. Lo siento, acaba de tener una batalla contra Orochimaru y esta un poco cabreada—le dijo a Sakura—. Aunque reconozco que tiene razón en que debiste estar mas atenta, si hubiésemos sido el enemigo…

—Aun no responden a mi pregunta.

—¡Con una mierda!—le grito la pelirroja—. He salvado tu patético culo, pero si quieres saber te lo diré—Sakura se encogió ante la frialdad de la voz de Naoki—. Voy a curarlos…

Gaara vio como la peli-rosa caía de rodillas al suelo, llorando a lágrima viva y supo que si no detenía a su amiga, correría sangre: —Sera mejor que empieces con el Uchiha—las palabras del pelirrojo obtuvieron el efecto deseado en la pelirroja que paso de largo de 'la llorona' para inclinarse sobre el Uchiha.

La pelirroja saco un Kunai y orto en pedazos la camisa del pelinegro, dejando su pálido tórax al descubierto; Sakura desvió la mirada a la chica de Suna y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al contemplar la carencia de ropa de Sasuke. Naoki escuchaba los erráticos latidos del corazón del Uchiha, y los estremecimientos que lo recorrían.

—Los músculos de su corazón se están desgarrando, y hay células extrañas en sus sistemas que entorpecen el flujo de chakra… es como si fuera un veneno—murmuro la pelirroja, dejando asombrada a la peli-rosa—. Tendré que hacerle una transfusión sanguínea porque sus anticuerpos están demasiado debilitados por las células externas y no son capaces de enfrentarlas.

—¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Ya sabes lo que pasara si haces la transfusión!

—Lo se, Gaara—Naoki respondió antes de que su amigo prosiguiera con su reproche—. Pero si no lo hago, esas células se fusionaran con su organismo y nada bueno puede resultar de ello.

—¿Qué pasara si haces la transfusión sanguínea?—la pregunta de Sakura hizo que los dos pelirrojos se giraran a mirarla.

—Se creara un vínculo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

_**Glosario**_

_**Doton: Doryundan**_— Elemento Tierra: Dragón de Roca.

_**Doton: Doryu Taiga**_—Elemento Tierra: Corriente de Lodo.

_**Raihiken**_— Puño de fuego eléctrico.

_**Raiton: Rairyuundan No Jutsu**_—Elemento Relámpago: Jutsu del dragón eléctrico.

_**Dakukatto**_—Corte Oscuro.

_**Suiton: Yashi No Uzu**_— Elemento Agua: Palma Remolino.

_**Futon: Yuukaze No Jutsu**_— Elemento Aire: Jutsu del Vendaval.

_**Futon: Renkuuan**_— Elemento Aire: Balas de Aire.

_**Denki Shito**_— Hoja Eléctrica.

_**Futon: Tatsumaki No Jutsu**_— Elemento Aire: Jutsu del Tornado.

_**Raiton: Jibashi**_— Elemento Relámpago: Asesino Eléctrico.


	6. Capitulo V - Lazos de Sangre

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Solo puedo decirles… que no tengo ninguna excusa para no haber actualizado.**_

_**En compensación he hecho un capitulo un poco largo, espero que les guste.**_

_**Ya–nee**_

_**Pd. Espero ansiosa sus opiniones al respecto.**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Capítulo V**_

_**Lazos De Sangre**_

Sakura Haruno no supo que decir, pues durante los primeros cinco minutos que siguieron a las palabras de la pelirroja los gemidos de dolor de su amado Uchiha le golpeaban en la cabeza y sus oídos estuvieron completamente aturdidos. No entendía porque aquella chica de _Sunagakure No Sato_ era tan especial ni porque ella había sido capaz de salvarlos y enfrentarse en una batalla contra el legendario Hebi–Sannin, y sobrevivido para contarlo.

La chica de cabello rosa había adivinado la identidad del misterioso personaje que los había atacado tras pensarlo mucho y después de ver su 'verdadero' rostro, no tenía idea de cómo aquel sujeto podía usar los rostros de otras personas pero sabía que aquella niña de aparentemente su misma edad era casi tan poderosa como un Jounin.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser específicamente tu sangre? ¿Por qué no la mía?—pregunto finalmente la única chica del equipo siete.

Gaara y Naoki se miraron entre ellos, dudando entre decirle la verdad o crearle falsas esperanzas puesto que aun ellos que no habían hablado mucho con ella sabían que tenía alguna clase de encaprichamiento con Sasuke Uchiha, porque eso definitivamente no era 'amor'. El amor no era depender de la persona amada para sobrevivir y eso era lo que había hecho Sakura desde que la habían conocido.

—La sangre Uchiha es poderosa—hablo Naoki que no sabía cómo eso estaba en su mente—. Pertenece a uno de los seis clanes descendientes de Rikudo Sennin, hasta hoy yo no tenía idea de que mi sangre fuera igual de poderosa… pero ahora lo entiendo, mi sangre es especial porque pertenece al clan Uzumaki y esta mezclada con la del clan Namikaze; los Uzumaki son conocidos por su larga vida mientras que el clan de mi padre fue conocido por su gran poder.

—**Mocosa, dale gracias a mi padre por haberte obsequiado esos ojos… porque de otro modo yo no te dejaría saber todo esto.**

La voz del _Kiuuby No Youko_, lleno su mente solo unos segundos antes de dejar una mancha negra en la parte de su subconsciente donde debería estar su demonio interior. Cortando cualquier comunicación con su carcelera.

—Tu sangre no puede acoplarse a la poderosa sangre Uchiha, pero la razón más poderosa por la que no puedes ejercer de donante sanguíneo es que las células externas que están en el cuerpo de Sasuke no pueden ser contrarrestadas con los débiles anticuerpos que produce tu cuerpo. Sin embargo, en mi sangre existe el anticuerpo más poderoso de todos el que únicamente le pertenece a la sangre Uzumaki, en resumen mi sangre puede salvarlo… pero existe un precio para que yo pueda hacer la transfusión y salvarle la vida…

—Sera mejor que yo lo explique desde aquí—murmuro Gaara, haciendo que su amiga le enviara una mirada agradecida—. La sangre de Naoki no posee un grupo sanguíneo—la sorpresa en los ojos de la peli-rosa no se hizo esperar—. Ahora sabemos que es debido a su parentesco con los Uzumaki, pero el punto es que también hemos averiguado que su sangre esta intensamente relacionada con sus sentimientos; su propio cuerpo siente las emociones multiplicadas al doble y esa es la razón por la que creo un mecanismo de autodefensa: _el vínculo rojo_.

Sakura estaba estupefacta ante todo lo que le estaban contando, pero más que nada se sentía inútil… a pesar de saber que no había una solución posible para producir los mismos anticuerpos que la pelirroja y poder hacer algo por su primer gran amor: Sasuke. Era estúpido de su parte pero sentía envidia de no haber nacido en uno de los grandes clanes.

—El vínculo, se crea al sanar a alguien que estaba seriamente herido y cerca de la muerte—explico Gaara—. Al mezclar la sangre de Naoki con la de otra persona, esa persona es capaz de 'sentir' sus emociones… no sé cómo explicarlo… el ejemplo más sencillo soy yo, al sanar mi heridas después de una misión Naoki tuvo que hacerme una transfusión para poder llevarme de regreso a la villa; cuando desperté podía sentir 'cosas' y con el paso de los días me di cuenta de que eran cosa suya, poco después descubrí que tenía una 'habilidad' especial: podía sacar todas las emociones de su cuerpo y transferirlas al mío…

—Pero eso no es todo, el vínculo se va haciendo más estrecho al pasar el tiempo; tanto que comenzamos a tenernos 'cariño' el uno al otro—intervino Naoki, seria—. En otras palabras si hago esa transfusión, le salvare la vida pero el precio es que Sasuke terminara enamorándose de mi… igual, que yo de él…

—_Namikaze…_—entre gemidos de dolor, la voz de Sasuke lleno el lugar—. _Hazlo…_

Sakura sintió como algo se rompía dentro de ella, su amado había tomado su decisión apartándola a ella definitivamente de su vida; ahora no había ninguna esperanza para ella terminaría siendo alguien sin importancia, insignificante. Su madre, le había dicho que para salir de su miseria y no terminar como ella, tenía que conseguir que alguien importante la tomara como su pareja; al saber que Sasuke era el único sobreviviente de su clan pensó que el seria el indicado para sacarla de su 'soledad', si se convertía en la Sra. Uchiha… tendría a toda Konoha a sus pies…

—Sasuke…—la pelirroja murmuro débilmente, ella amaba a Gaara y sabía las consecuencias que le traería salvar al Uchiha: su orgullo se convertiría en polvo al tener que estar con dos hombres al mismo tiempo… pero ella no podía permitir que Naruto sufriera la pérdida de su mejor amigo, cuando ella podía salvarlo—. Lo siento, Gaara…

—No te disculpes, esto no será ningún impedimento para nosotros y lo sabes—susurro el pelirrojo mirándola a los ojos—. Eres descendiente de dos clanes extintos, tarde o temprano te obligarían a unirte a más de una pareja… y como yo lo veo es mejor que tú hayas escogido.

Una lágrima roja salió de los ojos de Naoki y Gaara sintió como si el corazón se le desgarrara en pedazos, el vínculo le hacía sentirse tan bien en algunas ocasiones y tan mal cuando la pelirroja sufría, que a veces hasta pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco. Los nobles sentimientos de su amiga le hacían sentir la calidez de su alma y lo alejaban del odio que sentía… pero sus sentimientos más oscuros le hacían sentirse como un verdadero monstruo y eso les causaba verdadera gracia tanto al _Kiuuby No Youko_ como al _Ichibi No Tanuki._

Ignorando por completo a la compañera de equipo de su hermano, Naoki formulo varios sellos extraños y posteriormente se mordió el pulgar con fuerza; sacándose la sangre necesaria para el pago hacia sus invocaciones: —_Kuchiyose No Jutsu._

Una pequeña nube de humo blanco apareció y al disiparse la forma de un pequeño zorro de dos colas quedo en medio del hueco del árbol, su pelaje era de un color blanco níveo y sus colas estaban manchadas con un color negro profundo.

—Kitsuchi, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—¡Naoki–sama! ¡Me da mucho gusto volver a ser invocada por usted, megami–sama!—el pequeño zorro sonrió para evitar que la pelirroja lo regañara por haberla llamada como todos en el monte Kitsouchi la llamaban: ella era la contenedora de su dios después de todo…

—¡No me llames, 'Megami–sama'!—protesto la niña—. El que Kiuuby–chan este sellado dentro de mí, no significa que sea una diosa; ¡ya se los he dicho!—lo riño—. Te llame para que fueras con Kitsunta–san y le pidieras que te prestara el material de la transfusión.

—Con mucho gusto, megami-sama—Kitsuchi desapareció antes de que la pelirroja se acerca lo suficiente para ahorcarlo.

—_Esto es culpa tuya, Kiuuby-chan—_Naoki envió el pensamiento al zorro que solo le respondió con una maligna risa, negándose a responder.

Cinco minutos después, el pequeño zorro bribón regreso con el material que le había pedido a Kitsunta–san, su invocación preferida: —Kitsunta-san, me dijo que le envía saludos y que espera que su chakra se recupere pronto porque desea hablar con usted—el zorro blanco hizo una respetuosa inclinación antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo idéntica a la que se había formado cuando apareció, dejándole el material que había solicitado.

—Gaara, ¿podrías crear algún refugio más grande con tu arena?—pregunto la pelirroja, mientras se ataba el cabello con un trozo de liana verde—. Es que así estamos muy apretados…

El pelirrojo asintió y de inmediato el árbol hueco se partió en pedazos, mientras cuatro grandes paredes de arena ocupaban su lugar, dejando una formación que desde afuera parecía natural. Dentro estaban el rubio y el azabache ajenos a todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor; Sakura se mantenía lejos mesándose los cabellos con fuerza, frustrada por no haber podido cumplir su plan.

Con una maestría y velocidad increíbles, Naoki armo y preparo el equipo que necesitaría: un catéter de dos vías, vendas, cinta adhesiva, alcohol y varios trozos de algodón.

—Gaara, ¿te importa levantarlos un poco?— de inmediato la tierra sobre la que Sasuke y Naruto habían estado acostados se levantó, dejándolos a la altura de la cintura de la chica.

La pelirroja se sentó un taburete de arena cerca de la 'cama' donde estaba el mejor amigo de su hermano; se colocó un guante de látex en la mano izquierda, se ató una cinta de goma a la altura del antebrazo derecho para detener el flujo de sangre momentáneamente, luego tomo un trozo de algodón y se desinfecto la coyuntura del codo derecho, despacio para asegurarse de dejarla perfectamente libre de gérmenes; luego tomo una de las vías del catéter con la mano que tenía el guante para evitar contaminarla y con determinación hundir la aguja en una de sus arterias; puso un pequeño trozo de cinta adhesiva sobre ella para mantenerla fija y luego soltó la cinta de goma para permitir el flujo de sangre.

El espeso liquido rojo de sus padres, recorría con rapidez la vía del catéter a causa de haber restituido el flujo sanguíneo tan abruptamente; al llegar a la bolsa de suero donde se mantenía unida la vía del catéter el flujo se hizo más lento. Tomo alrededor de media hora llenar el catéter con la sangre de la pelirroja que ahora estaba pálida a causa de la pérdida de sangre, sin hacer caso del repentino mareo que la asaltaba Naoki tomo otro trozo de algodón empapado de alcohol, retiro la aguja de su arteria y lo puso en el pequeño agujero que quedaba; doblo la mano para hacer el flujo de sangre más lento y se puso de pie.

—Gaara, ¿te importaría ayudarme un poco?—de inmediato su amigo estaba a su lado, sosteniéndola por la cintura para evitar que se cayera por causa de la debilidad—. Gracias.

Sintiéndose segura de que el pelirrojo evitaría que se diera un buen golpe si llegaba a desmayarse, tomo otro trozo de algodón con alcohol y desinfecto la muñeca del Uchiha, luego tomo la vía restante del catéter y cuando estaba a punto de clavar la aguja en la vena de Sasuke una mano de piel blanquecina la detuvo.

—No dejare que te quedes con Sasuke-kun—la voz de Sakura Haruno, la sobresalto y Naoki atino a resguardar el catéter que contenía la sustancia que salvaría al Uchiha de que la oscuridad se apropiara de su cuerpo—. Él es mío, es mi boleto para salir de mi 'soledad'…

—Gaara, ocúpate de ella—murmuro la pelirroja con voz débil—. Ahora mismo no tengo fuerza ni para encargarme de esta idiota, por favor… amigo.

No hizo falta que se lo repitiera dos veces, él podía sentir como con cada minuto que pasaba su amiga se ponía más débil… y eso que aun debía atender a su hermano pequeño: —¿Soledad? ¿Qué podría saber una mocosa estúpida como tú, de la soledad?—Gaara la miro con frialdad y Sakura se encogió de miedo—. Sasuke… apuesto a que tú ni siquiera conoces toda la oscuridad que hay en su corazón… él no es alguien que sea para ti, y tu ni siquiera lo amas como has confirmado; estas obsesionada con la idea de que si él está contigo tendrás todo lo que has deseado siempre y eso no es amor… ¿sabes? ¡Yo odio a las personas como tú!—el pelirrojo apareció tras ella y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, que le quito la conciencia.

El pelirrojo regreso con su amiga y volvió a sujetarla por la cintura, dejando a la peli-rosa tirada en el suelo.

—Gracias, Gaara—la niña prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que la 'amiga' de su hermano la interrumpiera de nuevo: volvió a desinfectar la muñeca del Uchiha y sin ninguna contemplación clavo la aguja estéril en una de las venas que pasaban por esa área, apretó un poco la bolsa donde estaba acumulada la sangre para que circulara por la vía y se introdujera en el sistema circulatorio del azabache.

Cuando el vital líquido entro al organismo de Sasuke un suspiro escapo de sus labios que minutos antes solo habían estado emitiendo gemidos de dolor, Gaara saco una pequeña pastilla morada de uno de sus bolsillos y se la tendió sonrojado a su amiga, que arqueo una ceja: —¿De dónde la sacaste?—pregunto Naoki con una leve sonrisa.

—No importa, trágatela para que te recuperes de la pérdida de sangre—sin dejar de sonreír por el sonrojo de su amigo, paso la pastilla de sangre por su garganta sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a producir rápidamente la cantidad de sangre que le había dado al amigo de su hermano.

Se suponía que ellos ya habían asumido que en el futuro terminarían irremediablemente juntos; ya que por más que lucharan contra los sentimientos que les provocaba el vínculo, al final no habría otra salida: ella no soportaría verlo con alguien más y el tampoco al igual que a las parejas que pudieran tener tampoco les gustaría que ellos tuvieran un vínculo tan estrecho.

No paso mucho para que el funcionamiento de la pastilla hiciera que la pelirroja perdiera la conciencia, quedando en los brazos de su amigo que termino de realizar la transfusión y cuidaba de Naoki mientras esta se reponía de la enorme perdida.

.

Al principio solo la oscuridad lo rodeaba, mostrándole lo que había en su corazón: dolor, tristeza, rabia, ira, odio… todos los sentimientos negativos que había cargado durante los últimos cinco años, todo lo que Itachi le había metido dentro. Flotaba en esa nube negra hecha con sus deseos más ocultos cuando entro a la misma pesadilla que lo acompañaba cada noche: Su clan siendo masacrado por su hermano; sus padres tirados en el suelo, desangrándose.

Aquel recuerdo solo lo atormentaba, pero se dio cuenta de que esta vez no era un producto de su mente cuando la silbante voz de alguien lo llamo; diciéndole que él podría darle el poder que necesitaba para poder vengar a su clan, pidiéndole que fuera a él… pero como buen Uchiha su orgullo era más grande que su odio. Había escuchado una parte de la conversación que mantenía la hermana del _Dobe_ con la inútil de su compañera de equipo.

Desde luego prefería mil veces terminar enamorado de 'prometida' que convertirse en un maldito títere del dueño de esa siniestra voz que lo llamaba, si debía asesinar a Itachi lo haría por sus propios medios no por depender de algún extraño poder oscuro; el seria fuerte por sí mismo. Y le parecía que si debía albergar sentimientos hacia alguien ese 'alguien' debía ser aquella niña de Sunagakure, a quien su mismísimo padre había escogido para ser su futura esposa.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso reviviendo la masacre de su clan a manos de hermano e ignorando los susurros de aquella siniestra voz en su cabeza, cuando de repente toda la oscuridad desapareció… dejando en su lugar una cálida y brillante luz; por alguna razón tenía ganas de llorar de felicidad no sabía de dónde provenía aquel sentimiento pero tan pronto como había aparecido desapareció, la brillante luz se opacó hasta convertirse en el siniestro color de la más oscura de todas las noches.

Por alguna razón Sasuke tenía la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarse las rodillas y gimotear de miedo, de un verdadero temor que por primera vez le recorría las venas; helándole la sangre y provocándole que el estómago se le encogiera. Deseaba salir de esa oscuridad y volver a sentir la extraordinaria calidez que lo había tocado hacia unos instantes pero no podía despertar por más que lo intentara y se pellizcase los brazos; no podía sentir nada a su alrededor, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su cuerpo: era como si no estuviera dentro de él.

Después de un largo tiempo en medio de esa oscuridad, comenzó a ver 'cosas'…

La primera imagen que recibió fue la de una pequeña niña siendo golpeada por varios adultos, el dolor y la furia que experimento al ver el largo cabello pelirrojo de Naoki fue tan intenso que por un momento fue capaz de compararlo con los sentimientos que le producía saber que su propio hermano había masacrado a todo su clan; tuvo el extraño deseo de acercarse a ayudar a aquella niña pero al intentar acercarse la imagen se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Lo siguiente que vio fueron algunos de los muchos intentos de asesinato que la niña había experimentado seguidos de las muchas veces que la pelirroja había llorado con la sola compañía de la luna. Lo que estaba viendo hacia que Sasuke se sintiera la pero persona del mundo por pensar que él era quien más sufría (por no decir el único) ahora se sentía miserablemente egoísta, porque finalmente estaba entendiendo que en el mundo había muchas personas que sufrían más que él.

Los recuerdos de la vida de Naoki, lo bombardearon durante un largo tiempo pero sin duda el que más lo había sorprendido había sido el de la muerte de Natsuki a quien él había visto siendo como una hermana mayor para la pelirroja; su única familia. Cuando vio y escucho al responsable de aquella injusta muerte no pudo más que sentir ira al reconocer al que hasta hacía pocos (o muchos, ya no sabía), minutos lo había estado llamando para darle 'poder'. También había visto como había surgido el vínculo que unía a los dos pelirrojos de _Sunagakure No Sato_, El frustrado intento de asesinato de parte de los ANBU hacia Gaara, las graves heridas de este y el inmenso dolor que había sentido la pelirroja al sentir como su único amigo moría.

Al ver como aquella transfusión de sangre casi la había matado, se le hizo un enorme nudo en el estómago ya que –sin saber la razón exacta– el no deseaba que nada le pasara. Y finalmente cuando llego al momento en que Naoki había averiguado todas las mentiras que le habían dicho a lo largo de su vida… Sasuke quiso morirse. Ahora conocía todo lo que su 'prometida' había experimentado a lo largo de su vida –que no era muy larga– y supo que lo que el había vivido no podía ni compararse a la suya.

Sentía que ya no podía más, pero justo en ese momento todo se detuvo y en mitad de la oscuridad una brillante y serpenteante línea roja ilumino con su iridiscente color, por instinto el azabache alzo la mano derecha a donde se supone estaría el cielo y una ramificación de aquella luz se unió a ella atándolo de forma irrevocable.

.

—¿Por qué has venido?—la pregunta hecha por la mujer de cabello morado, fue acompañada de un gemido de dolor.

Anko Mitarashi apenas podía mantenerse en pie, a causa del dolor tan espantoso que le estaba provocando el sello maldito de Orochimaru; ella sabía a lo que se exponía al haberse internado en las profundidades del bosque de la muerte tras enterarse de que su antiguo maestro se encontraba ahí, pero había pasado tanto tiempo sin sentir las molestias de aquella antigua maldición que casi las había olvidado por completo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos… y sin embargo, me tratas tan fríamente…

—¿Has venido para asesinar a Hokage–sama?—la respiración de Anko era agitada y superficial, un claro intento de mantenerse alejada de la fina línea que la mantenía consiente; evitando sumirse en la oscuridad del dolor que sentía.

—No, no—el Hebi–Sannin sonrió cínicamente—. Aun no tengo los hombres suficientes para hacer eso, así que estaba planeando 'reservar' a los más destacados de la aldea—Anko callo de rodillas sobre la rama del árbol donde había estado parada, presa del dolor causado por la maldición de Orochimaru—. Justamente acabo de dar ese mismo sello maldito a otra persona… como regalo—el hombre se sentó sobre las rodillas para ponerse a la altura de la mujer, quien lo miro a los ojos sorprendida por el cinismo que destilaban sus palabras.

—Como siempre… haces lo que quieres…—Anko hablaba entrecortadamente—. ¡Pero ese chico va a morir!—la cara de la peli–morada mostraba un gran sufrimiento.

—Sí, solo hay un diez por ciento de posibilidades de que sobreviva… pero tal vez sea como tú y no muera—murmuro el hombre mirando hacia la luna.

—Pareces muy interesado en ese chico…

—¿Estas celosa? O ¿Aun estas enfadada porque te utilice y luego te abandone como si fueras basura?—la rabia se hizo presente en el rostro de la mujer que apretó los dientes con fuerza—. Al contrario que tú, él parece un ninja excelente; después de todo es el chico que porta las habilidades de un Uchiha—una siniestra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de aquel pedófilo traidor—. Su cuero es precioso, y es capaz de convertirse en mi sucesor; si sobrevive todo será más interesante—la serpiente se puso de pie y miro a la agonizante mujer con soberbia—. Hagas lo que hagas no canceles este examen, tres de mi aldea están bajo tu cuidado y voy a divertirme con esto—dicho esto último desapareció con una llamarada purpura—. Si me quitas esta satisfacción será el fin de _Konohagakure No Sato_.

Anko se quedó arrodillada en el mismo lugar, intentando respirar lentamente para contener el dolor.

.

Hacía poco más de dos horas que había recuperado la conciencia y ante la amenazante presencia del chico de la arena, Sakura se había estado ocupando de tratar la pequeña fiebre que tenían Sasuke y Naruto poniendo compresas empapadas de agua fría para disminuirla. Estaba llena de raspones y heridas menores pero aun así no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido: Había sido descubierto su insana obsesión por convertirse en alguien reconocida y también que planeaba utilizar al último Uchiha como un medio para conseguirlo. El pelirrojo la había noqueado durante algo más de una hora pero aún se encontraba agotada –a pesar de no haber hecho absolutamente nada– se estaba quedando dormida ante la atenta mirada de Gaara que no pudo más que negar con la cabeza mientras veía como la palidez de Naoki desaparecía poco a poco, a causa del efecto de la pastilla de sangre que había ingerido.

Un ruido proveniente de un arbusto cercano la sobresalto, tomo un kunai y tembló de miedo mientras lo sostenía; al mirar hacia donde había escuchado el ruido vio una ardilla que corrió hacia ella viéndose inofensiva y adorable. Sakura lanzo el kunai hacia la ardilla que cambio la dirección rápidamente alejándose de su agresora.

—¿Se ha dado cuenta de que había una etiqueta explosiva en la ardilla?—pregunto un hombre con la bandana de _Otogakure No Sato_ en la frente.

—No, no ha sido eso—respondió su compañero de equipo, un jorobado con una especie de capa hecha de algún material esponjoso de pelo.

—¿Si? Entonces ¿Por qué?—volvió a preguntar el primero en hablar, de estatura media con una bufanda de manchas en tonos morados—. Explícate.

—Seguramente nos daremos cuenta si nos acercamos más—murmuro el jorobado—. Así que continuemos pronto.

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron lentamente al contemplar la tranquila cara de Sasuke, pero la voz de Gaara la sobresalto nuevamente: —No te duermas y vigila siempre, esa es una de las reglas principales de un shinobi en una misión… ¡Ya pueden dejar de esconderse, sé que están aquí!

De inmediato los tres shinobi´s de Otogakure aparecieron ante ellos, los mismos que Naoki había derrotado con tanta facilidad durante el primer examen.

—¿Pueden despertar a Sasuke–kun y la mocosa pelirroja? Queremos luchar con ellos y contigo 'demonio de la arena'—reto el jorobado.

—¿De qué están hablando? ¿Cuál es vuestro verdadero propósito? Sabemos que un tipo llamado Orochimaru está detrás de todo este teatro—dijo Sakura sorprendiendo al equipo del sonido—. ¿Qué es esa extraña marca en el cuello de Sasuke–kun?—la sangre de la pelirroja aun no terminaba de adaptase y curar al chico Uchiha—. ¿Quieren luchar con Sasuke–kun, después de lo que le han hecho?

—Me pregunto en que estás pensando… tal parece que quieres ocupar su lugar como nuestro 'juguete'—dijo el de la bufanda—. Deberías saber que no tienes lo que se requiere para enfrentarnos pero ahora que lo hemos oído, no podemos hacer caso omiso—una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro—. Mataremos a esta chica también, además de esos tres.

—Espera Zaku—lo freno el jorobado.

—¿Qué?

—¡Que poco original! El color de la hierba indica que esta tierra ha sido removida hace poco y esta hierba no ha crecido aquí.

—¡Que tonta eres!—le grito Gaara poniéndose en guardia—. No tiene sentido hacer una trampa si no sabes cómo hacerla, para la enorme boca que tienes… tengo que decirte que no tienes talento alguno como kunoichi ¡La gente como tu tiene que trabajar muy duro!

Los tres shinobi´s de Otogakure saltaron sobre ellos, listos para atacar. Lágrimas de miedo salieron de los ojos de Sakura, Gaara se preparó para enfrascarse en un pelea de tres contra uno ya que la peli–rosa definitivamente sería más un estorbo que una ayuda; cuando de repente otra voz grito: —¡Konoha Wirliwind!

En una rápida sucesión de movimientos los tres ninjas de Otogakure terminaron golpeados y alejados del refugio donde descansaban Sasuke, Naruto y Naoki: —Entonces ustedes tres también necesitan trabajar duro.

—¿Quién eres?—pregunto el jorobado del sonido.

—La preciosa bestia verde de Konoha ¡Rock Lee!—respondió el recién llegado vestido con el traje de spandex verde, el cabello cortado de estilo tazón y las enormes cejas negras.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—pregunto Sakura, confundida.

—Cuando estés en peligro, yo apareceré.

—Pero ahora soy tu enemiga, también.

—Ya te lo dije antes… que te protegería hasta la muerte—Gaara no pudo evitar mirar a esos dos con frustración, estaban a punto de entrar en combate y no podían sino ponerse a decirse palabras de amor.

—No tenemos otra elección, Zaku te dejo a Sasuke–kun a ti—los interrumpió el jorobado—. Kim, tú te ocuparas de la pelirroja y yo me ocupare del cejon, del otro pelirrojo y de la inútil peli–rosa—ordeno Dosu, el jorobado y al parecer el líder del equipo.

Inmediatamente Dosu se lanzó a atacar a Lee.

.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había ingerido la pastilla de sangre pero continuaba sintiéndose terriblemente débil, parecía que su chakra aún no se recuperaba y la falta de sueño le estaba pasando factura. Repentinamente el vínculo que la unía a Gaara dio un tirón terminado de despertarla en su subconsciente, el envenenamiento del que había sido presa su amigo –unos días antes de su partida de Suna– aun le pesaba, su cuerpo aun no terminaba de recuperarse por lo que el pelirrojo no se encontraba en condiciones para sostener una pelea larga con un nivel más allá del de un genin común, cosa que fastidiaba a Gaara.

Naoki quería despertar de ese estado de inconsciencia para ayudarlo, según lo que le transmitía el vínculo su amigo se encontraba en una dura pelea y necesitaba de su ayuda pero su cuero no le respondía. Parecía que el haber usado a Kurayami le había costado más de lo que pensó. Sin embargo, el tiempo no había pasado en vano pues ya podía sentir el vínculo de Sasuke.

—**Lo hiciste bien, mocosa**

La tétrica voz de su demonio la sorprendió un poco, después de que este había cortado tan abruptamente, el que se dignara a dirigirle la palabra resultaba un poco sorprendente.

—Si el sello no se hubiera roto, seguramente lo habría pasado muy mal Kiuuby–chan—respondió la pelirroja tranquilamente, casi parecía como si en las últimas horas su relación con el zorro hubiera cambiado drásticamente.

—**Ya lo sé, pero sabes que si me hubieras pedido mi poder no habrías tenido que depender tanto de la suerte—**a través de los barrotes de la prisión la astuta sonrisa del zorro hizo que los ojos morados de Naoki brillaran con astucia.

—Al igual que se, que si lo hubiera hecho hubiera perdido otra parte de mi alma—la pelirroja conocía perfectamente los efectos secundarios de usar el poder que mantenía sellado en su interior—. Y tú no quieres eso ¿cierto?—pregunto con sarcasmo.

—**Desde luego que no, mocosa**

—Por cierto, tengo que darte las gracias por el contrato de invocación…—el demonio resoplo molesto—. Y también por haber 'desbloqueado' a Kurayami.

Dos años atrás, _Kiuuby No Youko_ había intentado fastidiar a su carcelera –como de costumbre– pero la jugada le había salido al revés, terminando con el cediendo a sacar la oscuridad del corazón de la niña: encarnándola en una espada. Kurayami era el producto resultante de eso, un fragmento de alma que se había podrido por el odio.

Molesto por haber perdido, el demonio hizo una apuesta: Si Naoki podía provocar que su amigo se desmayara a causa de una gran vergüenza él le cedería el contrato de invocación de los zorros; la pelirroja había optado por quitarse la blusa en mitad de una misión y el sonrojo junto a la vergüenza por sonrojarse cumplieron el cometido.

—**Ya sabes que eso me parece injusto, no esperaba que el haber controlado a aquella chica para que besara al pelirrojo no te molestara… como tampoco esperaba que te 'desvistieras' a mitad de una misión…**

—Nunca dijiste que no podía hacerlo—aclaro la niña sonriendo ampliamente, no eran muchas las ocasiones en que había logrado sorprender al demonio y eso le parecía divertido, ver su indignación.

—**A veces hasta creo que podríamos llevarnos bien, pero sigues siendo una mocosa estúpida.**

—Lo sé, Kiuuby–chan

—**Por cierto creo que deberías despertar y ayudar al chico mapache…**

—Ya lo sé, pero antes dime ¿Qué le hizo esa maldita serpiente a Naruto?

—**Ha hecho un sello de cinco elementos que está alterando su parte del sello que me mantiene preso, supongo que has sentido el desequilibrio en su chakra; lo que tienes que hacer es buscar a algún especialista en **_**fuinjutsu**_** que pueda deshacerlo: Jiraiya o algún otro Uzumaki, aunque si vas a Uzushiogakure podrías encontrarte con mucha información al respecto pero te temaría mucho tiempo.**

—Bueno, gracias por responder—la pelirroja suspiro mientras la oscuridad que rodeaba la prisión del demonio mostraba unos ojos amarillos—. Y gracias a ti también Kurayami, sin tu ayuda no habría podido enfrentarme a la espada de esa maldita serpiente pedófila.

—_**Ya sabe que puede usarme como le plazca, Naoki–sama.**_

—Aun así, gracias a ambos.

Un rápido destello de luz y luego finalmente la pelirroja pudo abrir los ojos… rápidamente se acostumbró al brillo de la luz, mientras contemplaba con asombro como Gaara se mantenía apenas en pie. El veneno de Chiyo oba–san, le había afectado más de lo que imagino. Unos metros más allá se encontraba un extraño chico tirado en el suelo –bastante herido– que vestía un ridículo traje hecho de spandex verde. Naoki se incorporó lentamente sintiendo la protesta de sus músculos, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie cuando contemplo con más atención la escena frente a ella.

Había tres oponentes, uno de ellos se encontraba seriamente herido: sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Gaara se encontraba un poco inestable a causa del anterior envenenamiento pero todo apuntaba a que había logrado dañar a su oponente; el chico de spandex mostraba señales de que sus músculos estaban heridos, la pelirroja no tenía idea de hasta qué punto pero a juzgar por los ligeros espasmos que lo recorrían era serio. Y la peli–rosa se encontraba manteniendo una batalla contra los tres oponentes que (a pesar de que uno de ellos estaba muy herido) continuaban luchando.

—Tu pelo es más brillante que el mío—declaro Kim sujetando el cabello de la peli–rosa—. ¡Si tienes tiempo para cuidar tu pelo, deberías entrenar más en su lugar!—la chica de Otogakure zarandeo salvajemente a Sakura, mientras mantenía una mirada sádica—. ¿Intentando ser sexy? Zaku, mata a ese Sasuke delante de esta perra.

—Eso suena bien.

—No te dejare…—la peli–rosa comenzó a moverse intentando zafarse del agarre de la pelinegra, obteniendo como respuesta un fuerte tirón en el cabello—. No puedo moverme…

—Sakura–san—la débil voz del chico de spandex llego a oídos de la pelirroja y sintió ganas de remplazar a la pelinegra y jalar el cabello de la estúpida chica de cabello rosa; pero se arrepintió al notar como los dedos de esta cavaban con fuerza en la dura tierra donde se encontraba sentada, luego pequeñas lágrimas de frustración salieron de sus ojos y la pelirroja tuvo ganas de golpearse a sí misma por ser tan insoportablemente arrogante.

—Yo… soy solo una molestia… otra vez—Naoki la escucho murmurar mientras seguía llorando—. Siempre soy protegida… esa chica de Suna tiene razón… soy una vergüenza—las lágrimas de impotencia seguían empapando el suelo—. Pensé que no sería lo mismo esta vez… pensé que era mi turno de proteger a mis personas importantes…

—Entonces hagamos eso—la interrumpió Zaku, acercándose lentamente al refugio donde Sasuke y Naruto permanecían inconscientes.

La pelirroja se preparó para intervenir, amplio sus sentidos y se percató del maligno chakra que desprendía el Uchiha, al parecer para que el sello maldito desapareciera tenía que gastar el poder que este le había otorgado.

—No hay porque hacer eso—la voz de Kim hizo que Naoki fijara su atención en Sakura que ahora sostenía un kunai en sus manos—. No te funcionara conmigo— la peli–rosa se giró a mirar a la azabache, sin hacer caso del dolor por el tirón de pelo.

—¿De que estas hablando?—una exclamación de sorpresa salió de los labios de la chica de Otogakure cuando Sakura acerco la herramienta a su 'hermoso' cabello y lo corto de forma irregular—. Siempre he actuado como un ninja adulto… siempre he estado diciendo que amaba a Sasuke–kun, para convencerme a mí misma… siempre he tratado a Naruto como si fuera mejor que él… pero lo único que he hecho hasta ahora era estar a sus espaldas; ellos siempre han luchado para protegerme—las palabras de la niña tomaron a todos por sorpresa.

Molesta, Kim quiso terminar con aquella molesta kunoichi clavándole un puñado de agujas senboun por la espalda; pero en su lugar apareció un tronco sustituyéndola. Adivinando el plan de la peli–rosa Zaku ordeno a la azabache mantenerse al margen de esa pelea, mientras haciendo caso omiso de sus serias heridas usaba su técnica para controlar la presión del aire cuando la chica de Konoha lanzaba varios kunai hacia él, la técnica del de Otogakure regreso las herramientas a su dueña que usando otro jutsu de sustitución esquivo el ataque.

—Te lo estoy diciendo, no te va a funcionar si lo haces dos o tres veces seguidas—Zaku saco sus propios kunai y los lanzo hacia la peli–rosa, que –estúpidamente– los recibió haciendo que las herramientas quedaran encajadas en su carne.

El chico de la bufanda comenzó a buscar el nuevo punto donde aparecería la verdadera niña cuando la sangre proveniente de sus heridas le dejo una mancha en la cara haciendo que mirara hacia arriba y se encontrara con su oponente: —¡¿Qué?! No ha usado la técnica de remplazo esta vez—exclamo sorprendido, mientras Sakura preparaba un kunai para hacerle un corte, Zaku adoptó una postura de defensa y la herramienta se enterró en uno de sus heridos brazos; sorprendiéndolos a todos.

La peli–rosa cayó sobre él, mordió el brazo libre y lo inmovilizo con su peso.

—Déjame, maldita sea—el chico de Otogakure comenzó a golpear a Sakura que cerró los ojos recibiendo cada puñetazo sin soltar una sola queja de dolor.

Naoki contemplo la escena, aturdida al ver la determinación de aquella molestia rosa y golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan soberbia; los múltiples golpes de Zaku comenzaron a abrirle la cabeza a la amiga de su hermano y eso la ayudo a tomar una decisión: Se acercó a donde descansaba el Uchiha y levemente utilizo un sencillo ninjutsu de curación para acelerar lo poco que le quedaba para despertarlo.

—Sasuke… no me encuentro en condiciones para sostener otra batalla, te he 'curado' el sello maldito pero para terminar de sanar tienes que usar el chakra maligno que ha entrado a tu sistema… ocúpate de esos tres del sonido—la pelirroja no lo dejo hacer ni una pregunta acerca de nada cuando este abrió los ojos.

El azabache no necesito que se lo dijera dos veces, después de lo que había visto en 'su mente' no deseaba que algo le sucediera a quien lo había salvado de hundirse en la oscuridad; la llamarada de poder que lo recorría lo hacía sentir que en ese momento podía enfrentarse a su hermano y lograr la victoria pero como le había dicho la pelirroja… era un poder maligno.

Un aura de color morado lo cubrió al ponerse de pie e hizo que el refugio de arena que había construido Gaara se derrumbara para dejar ver a los del exterior lo que estaba sucediendo dentro, las miradas entre asustadas y ansiosas de los tres del sonido le hicieron saber que parecía diferente. Sin embargo, al mirar a Naoki solo pudo ver una genuina preocupación en su rostro y en sus casi inexpresivos ojos; el rostro de la pelirroja estaba pálido y bajo sus ojos había enormes ojeras que confirmaban lo que había dicho: no estaba en condiciones para sostener otra batalla.

—Sasuke–kun… ¿te has despertado?—la estúpida pregunta de Sakura, se hizo con voz débil y temblorosa a causa del dolor que le recorría el cuerpo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Naoki?—pregunto el azabache, ignorando la pregunta de la peli–rosa.

—No es nada… solo son las consecuencias de la transfusión sanguínea que te hice, la falta de descanso y los problemas de siempre—murmuro con voz cansada—. Ya hablaremos después… ¿crees poder con los tres, o necesitas que te ayude?

—Conmigo será suficiente, no te molestes y descansa un rato más.

—Muy bien, solo procura ser prudente con 'ese' poder…

El Uchiha no respondió mientras se acercaba a donde Sakura se encontraba sentada en el suelo, después de haber sido lanzada lejos por Zaku: —Sakura… ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?—le pregunto con voz siniestra a la única chica miembro de su equipo.

—¿Ese es… Sasuke–kun?—pregunto Kim, asustada al ver la marca del sello maldito extendida.

—Sasuke–kun… tu cuerpo… —respondió la aludida entrecortadamente.

—No te preocupes, lo único importante es que siento el poder surgir de mi interior y que muy pronto se habrá ido esta 'maldición', me siento bien pero estaré mejor cuando esté libre de esto… soy un vengador pero eso no significa que deba depender de otro para lograr mis objetivos… así que dime ¡¿Quién diablos te ha herido?!

—¡Yo lo hice!—dijo Zaku y Sasuke levanto la vista del suelo mostrando su sharingan activo, mirando fijamente al que había osado lastimar a su compañera de equipo.

La ira de Sasuke se hizo notoria cuando las marcas del sello maldito se extendieron más allá de la mitad de su cuerpo, completando la primera fase de la maldición, derrochando el 'poco' poder maligno que había entrado en su sistema: —¡Dosu, no tengas miedo de este chico medio muerto!—grito Zaku a su líder de equipo que temblaba de pies a cabeza al sentir el chakra de su objetivo.

—¡No, detente Zaku! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!

—¡Los matare a todos y solo me tomara un momento!—murmuro Sasuke antes de que el ataque de Zaku saliera en dirección a él y los demás (Naruto, Sakura y Naoki).

—Corte de aire máximo—la técnica del chico de Otogakure dejo un enorme surco en la dura tierra donde habían estado los cuatro genin´s –Gaara y Lee estaban lejos del camino del ataque– Zaku sonrió con suficiencia al ver el camino limpio, sin un solo rastro de sus enemigos. —Han volado en pedazos.

—¿Quiénes?—la voz de Sasuke llego desde la espalda de Zaku, y luego con una sola mano le propino un duro golpe que mando al chico de Otogakure volando hasta donde estaban Dosu y Kim.

—¡Zaku!—grito el jorobado líder del equipo, preocupado por su herido compañero.

—_Katon: Housenka_—murmuro Sasuke haciendo una rápida secuencia de sellos manuales.

—¡No te hagas el chulo! ¡Destruiré esto!—Zaku levanto sus heridas manos y haciendo caso omiso del punzante dolor lanzo su técnica de presión de aire; pero cuando disipo el fuego de la técnica revelo varios shurikens que iban en dirección a él, cuando adopto la posición defensiva Sasuke desapareció en un parpadeo.

Utilizando su velocidad incrementada por el maligno chakra que lo envolvía apareció a su espada sujetando las manos del chico de Otogakure No Sato con las suyas y colocando su pie en la espalda de Zaku comenzó a ejercer presión; una sádica sonrisa se formó en su rostro: —Pareces estar orgulloso de tus brazos…—dijo Sasuke mientras hacía más presión en la espalda de su oponente comenzando a dislocar los huesos.

—¡Detente!—suplico Zaku y un escalofrió recorrió a Sakura al oír las protestas del cuerpo de quien la había herido con tanta facilidad.

Finalmente los huesos de Zaku no resistieron más y con un horripilante sonido se rompieron mientras este gritaba presa de la agonía; Sakura no podía creer que su compañero de equipo fuera tan despiadado y Naoki no pudo evitar sonreír por la frialdad del Uchiha, nunca hubiera imaginado que el poseyera esa caracteriza que solo los caracterizaba a ella y a Gaara durante las misiones.

—Ahora solo quedan ustedes—murmuro Sasuke mientras se giraba a mirar a Dosu y Kim que temblaban ante el despliegue de crueldad del que había sido su objetivo durante todo el examen—. Más les vale que me entretengan más que él—dio una patada al tembloroso Zaku y comenzó a andar hacia los dos miembros restantes del equipo de Otogakure.

—¡Detente, Sasuke!—el grito proveniente de Naoki hizo que el Uchiha se detuviera momentáneamente—. ¡Este no eres tú!—a continuación el cálido cuerpo de la chica contra su espada, abrazándolo suavemente le hizo recuperar la cordura.

El azabache giro un poco su cabeza, confundido y vio con profundo dolor como las rojas lágrimas de sangre de la pelirroja se deslizaban por sus mejillas, lágrimas de las que él era responsable: —Yo no quiero que te conviertas en un ser oscuro, detente por favor—esas palabras hicieron que todo el chakra maligno lo abandonara y se dejara abrazar por su 'prometida'.

—Lárguense

—Eres fuerte, hagamos un trato… por favor déjanos marchar—Dosu puso el pergamino de la tierra en el suelo, tomo a Zaku y junto a Kim desaparecieron entre los árboles.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

_**Glosario:**_

_Katon: Housenka_—Elemento fuego: Llamas del fénix.


End file.
